


A Different Order

by jhunieilarde



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 86,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: A universe wherein Vera and Hamish had a one-night stand prior to meeting at the Order. After a year since their encounter, Hamish, along with the Knights, had been inducted to the Order with a goal to destroy it from within. He discovered that the woman he met at the bar happened to be Vera Stone, one of their sworn enemies.(This is a complete shake up from the show although some parts of it are parallel to the events of The Order. Remember, this is an alternate universe so expect a lot of things that are different)(Please sign up the petition to renew The Order for Season 3. Here's the link: http://chng.it/JZytYcGX5W)
Relationships: Alyssa Drake/Jack Morton, Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Lilith Bathory/Nicole Birch, Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 93
Kudos: 107





	1. One Night at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> this is new for me. I've always done continuation from where the series ended or somewhere in the middle of it but not an alternate universe. It has been requested and suggested so this is me trying to be brave and giving it a go. Don't be shy with your comments. Let me know if i'm doing okay with this.

BAR

The conference was alright but it’s not all exciting for Hamish’s taste. He understood it’s necessary if he aspires to keep a permanent post at Belgrave. As leader of the Knights of St. Christopher, he must remain at Norwich. Randall and Lilith are still studying and got few more years before they decide on ways to stay there because they’re needed there. The Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose is in Norwich. Of course, he knows Belgrave is not the only chapter of the Order but it’s the only one they know, and they have already identified most of the members in Belgrave. It made their job easier in monitoring the Order’s activity with their magic. They took it upon themselves to keep them in check, make sure they don’t murder anyone.

He let go of all that from his mind and decided he deserved a night off from werewolf duty. He’s there to attend the conference as Hamish Duke and not Tundra’s champion so he started off with the one place he knows best…the bar. 

The loud music and wasted girls were all ignored. His only interest lies on the stemware and liquor stocks by the bar. He watched the bartender work and it entertains him. He’s an alcohol aficionado. It’s his source of entertainment. He intended to spend the entire night doing just that but it changed when his eyes caught sight of a very beautiful woman who approached the bar. He caught her scent in an instant. It was intoxicating and he became intrigued. Her long black hair rests on her back. Her red dress made her a standout among everybody else. Her lips matched the color of her dress. She ordered her drink and he knew then that she knows her liquor well. He was left star struck, stunned, bewildered. He found himself drawn to her and despite his earlier intention to remain to himself, he cannot help but get close to her.

“It’s unusual for a woman to enjoy the company of bourbon”, he said.

Her blue eyes darted towards him and those are the most striking pair of eyes he ever saw.

“I believe that all human beings are complex and multidimensional and that includes women”, she replied.

Her voice has a certain spike. She’s feisty, confident, and smart. He can tell that much. She’s not someone who phishes for compliments or assurance from other people. She knows her worth. 

“I can totally agree with that”, he responded.

Drinks started coming after that. They talked and talked for hours on end until one thing lead to another and the next he knew, he’s pinning her against the wall inside the bathroom. She tastes so good, he literally couldn’t get enough of her.

“Oh god…” she muttered when his lips landed on a spot on her neck just below her ear.

He hummed in approval upon his discovery. His hand disappeared under her dress.

“Fuck”, she’s all wet and he felt honored that it’s all for him.

He heard the thud when her head hit the wall as she tossed it back in pleasure. He pulled back from her neck to watch her as his fingers build her up. She’s even more beautiful the way she drowns in sensation. Her low moans and rapid breaths are like music to his ears. He finds himself wanting to please her, fulfill her, satisfy her in every way.

“Fuck me, please”, she begged. Oh how he likes to hear her beg.

Hamish immediately released himself and thrusts into her with one swift motion, it halted her breath. The moaned in unison as they felt each other for the first time. She was warm, tight, and incredible around him. He penetrated her as deep as he can get just so he can take everything, give her everything. There must have been a few people knocking on the door outside but they ignored them. They’re completely wrapped in each other to even care. He tried to be careful. He knows his strength is not ordinary and he might break her but she’s not complaining. When she gasped and clenched around him, he lost control. His pace quickened as he thrusts into her with brutal force, her moaning intensifies as he rides her orgasm before he follows her.

They stopped for a moment after they both reached their climaxes. He’s still inside her. Their foreheads pressed on each other, catching their breaths.

“Oh my god…that was…”,

“…mind blowing”, she supplied.

He pulled back his head just to look at her and she’s completely flushed. Her lipstick smeared all over her face and he’s sure on his too but it did not diminish her beauty. In fact, it added more to it. She’s just simply breathtaking. He had let her down and allowed her to fix herself. She grabbed a tissue and cleaned his face of her lipstick. The air between them became lighter like they’ve known each other for years. She chuckled as she removes evidence of what they’ve done on his face before she cleaned up herself. He watched her as she does, memorizing her face, her eyes, her lips, her body, everything.

“Can I at least get your name?” he asked.

She never told him her name. The easiness of the atmosphere got cut off.

“No. It’s better not to”, she answered coldly.

He wondered what changed. It’s just a name after all. He’s not going to stalk her although he very much wants to see her again.

“Can I ask why?” he insisted.

She sighed before turning back on him. Her face is almost makeup free and her natural beauty shines. She really is stunning.

“You wouldn’t want to get to know me. It’s better if we don’t complicate this. It’s a wonderful night. We had a wonderful time. I mean, obviously the sex part was out of this world but aside from that, the conversation was great. Let’s leave it at that. I want this night to have at least some normalcy to it before I go back to my real world”, she answered.

How difficult and complicated her real world must be? He’s certain it’s not as difficult and complicated as his. Considering her point and the way his life is going, it is better if they leave it as a memory of one night they were free from everything else and there’s just the two of them in the bar, in the bathroom having a good time. He wouldn’t want to drag her into his world. No. It’s too dangerous. He already lost one woman. He wouldn’t want her to share the same fate because of his selfishness.

“Of course, I can understand. Well, I am guessing this is it then”,

“Yes, this is it”, she confirmed.

“I am glad to have met you tonight, mademoiselle. I will never forget you”, he bid her goodbye no matter how hard it feels.

She smiled at him and it melted his heart. There’s a hint of sadness in her smile, a deep longing that he cannot explain. All it takes is one smile for her and yet it expresses so much.

“I am glad to have met you as well”, she replied.

\---------------------------------

A lot has happened since that night. It’s been a year and they got a new recruit in the person of Jack Morton. Chaos erupted between the Order and the Knights although they’re still alive and intact. Jack turned out to be the son of the current Grand Magus of the Order Edward Coventry and he came to Belgrave to exact his revenge on his father for murdering his mother. Lilith and Randall are all for it but Hamish is wary about declaring war against the Order. First of all, they’re outnumbered. Second, they’re way powerful for them to take on. That’s when Jack came up with an idea.

“We become neophytes. We become their disciples and we kill them from the inside, destroy them once and for all”, he proposed.

He can see that Lilith is actually considering it. It’s not a bad plan but it’s not the most brilliant either. A lot can go wrong. Being around people who use magic caused them to hear ringing in their highly sensitive ears and too much of that forces them to transform. If they go in as disciples, they would be inside a temple where people use magic freely. They would have to use magic themselves. 

“I don’t know. It’s extremely risky. If we get caught, we’re dead in an instant”, he disagreed.

“Hamish got a point but it’s a clever idea”, the leader sighed. “The Order will not see it coming. We will know all their secrets, sabotage their plans. We can even fight them with their own M.O. it is brilliant!” Randall said enthusiastically.

If Hamish did not know any better, he’s sure Randall is just excited to learn magic.

“Come on, Hamish. You said it yourself. We are outnumbered. Our duty is to stop them from hurting innocent people with their magic. We can stop them before they even hurt anyone because we will be there with them”, Jack insisted.

The three wolves looked at him and he’s the one who’s outnumbered. Even if he disagrees, they will still proceed with the plan. Might as well be there to cover their asses.

“Fine. If this fails, I am killing you myself Jack for endangering all of us”, he yielded and they all cheered.

\----------------------------------

It was surprisingly easy to catch the Order’s attention. If you’re a student, get excellent grades, be the center of attention and they would think you’re an excellent addition to their organization. As for him, he just showed off his intellect and the next thing he knew, there’s a blue rose waiting for him at his desk.

So that’s how they find themselves wearing white robes in the middle of a temple surrounded by people in black robes with skull masks on. It was creepy as hell but they got in. They got inducted into the Order. They are now on the inside.

The first few weeks were difficult. They’re having a hard time controlling their impulses to change whenever they hear ringing but after a few practice, they were able to control it until they can perform basic spells themselves. Jack gathered everything he can about his father while the rest do their best to sabotage the other members who chose to use their magic to play brutal pranks on unsuspecting students of Belgrave. It was great. The plan was working excellently up until the Sons of Prometheus got involved. Lilith had read about them in the books. They are the rival society of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose for centuries.

They had sought help from them to cure their leader who’s dying of cancer. Apparently, due to their link, the disease is affecting them all, rendering them paralyzed to function. They had offered a gift in return for the Order’s help, an artifact which was not made known to the rest of them. Edward himself assured them that they will help and it’s almost too late when the Knights discovered the meaning of that ‘help’. In order to get the cancer out of their leader, five people must take it in for him. Five people must die of that illness for one person.

The Knights sprang into action. They waited, of course, for the incantation to finish. After which, they had killed those five people themselves swiftly and with mercy which made the incantation backfired and killed the Sons of Prometheus’ leader in a flash. That started the chaos.

The Sons of Prometheus accused the Order of sabotaging the spell and betraying their trust. Edward Coventry refused to be called a traitor and a war between two societies is emerging. Randall pointed out it is good thing for them. Let the two fight and destroy each other. Jack and Lilith agreed but Hamish felt wrong about that plan. Not all members of the Order are spoiled brats and selfish. Some of them joined to learn magic, to nurture it. The others cannot see it. It’s all black and white for them.

Edward Coventry held an emergency meeting to discuss the problem. Everyone gathered at the temple.

“The matter with the Sons of Prometheus is getting out of hand. I don’t want this to happen but since those wolves who killed those people are still not caught, they blame us for Francis’ death. A war is coming people and you must get ready. Fear not. You’re not going to be alone. We will make sure that no harm will come to you. The Head of the Gnostic Council has arrived here in Belgrave to help us with this situation. Well, I think I should allow her to speak for herself then”, he said and opened the door of his office.

Hamish first heard the sound of heels clicking onto the hard floor. The scent hit his nose hard and his mind took him back to that night a year ago. It’s the scent he will never forget and he’s smelling it now. When he looked up to see who had just entered the room, his jaw almost hit the floor when his eyes laid upon her. It was her, the woman from the bar that night. Her hair is longer but it’s her. Her eyes met his and a frown formed upon her features before it disappeared quickly and averted her gaze.

“This is Head Councilor Vera Stone, Head of the Gnostic Council…and my wife”, Edward introduced and Hamish stopped breathing.


	2. Her Scent

Everyone has heard of the Head Councilor of the Gnostic Council but no one really had met her before. From what they can gather, the Head Councilor resides in Washington D.C. and because the Grand Magus himself oversees Belgrave, there’s no need for her to worry about the chapter. The upcoming war against the Sons of Prometheus caused a problem for the Order which got the Council concerned hence, the Head Councilor coming over to Belgrave.

Hamish stiffened by the corner. He watched her eyes scoured the entire room, memorizing and analyzing each and everyone.

“Thank you, Grand Magus. I am not going to take much of your time. The problem with the Sons of Prometheus had stemmed from a misunderstanding which we will try to resolve. Our goal is to establish an agreement with them without any bloodshed and I would like to oversee that myself. War is messy and I wouldn’t want anyone to experience what that’s like”,

Edward put a hand on her lower back which made Hamish seething. From what Jack had told him about his father, Edward is basically a monster. What is she doing with a monster?

“No one is to travel the campus and Norwich alone. Medicums and Magustratus levels will be assigned to oversee the protection of Acolytes. Any suspicious person roaming around, you report to us. Anything out of place, you report to us. Anything that frightened you, you report to us. We don’t know when the Sons of Prometheus will retaliate so we must be ready. Assignment will be delegated tomorrow and until then, I expect for all of you to be vigilant”, she finished.

It is rare for one person to make all of the disciples shut up and listen intently. Vera Stone just had them all on mute and they listened to every word she said.

“Well, now that’s settled. You’re all dismissed”, Edward said and opened the door to his office.

Vera nodded to Edward before her eyes found Hamish once again. The frown reappeared on her face and it stayed longer. She clearly recognized him. Hamish wanted to go and talk to her. He doesn’t know what to say but one thing is clear, he wants to get her away from Edward and from the Order. 

He recalled what she said that night. She refused to give him her name because she did not want to complicate things. She wanted that night to have some normalcy before she returned to her real world. She’s referring to being in the Order…or being with Edward. The longing in her eyes that night bothered him for days and weeks after their encounter. It’s like she wanted to tell him something but she couldn’t. He thought not knowing her name will do her good. His world is dangerous but what he didn’t know was she’s already in his world. Hell, she’s on the other side and she’s not just a practitioner. She’s the Head Councilor of the Gnostic Council and the wife of the Grand Magus. So much for not complicating things.

“Are you okay?” Lilith was the first to ask.

He must have been staring for too long.

“Yeah…didn’t expect to have the Head Councilor here though”, he answered in half-truth.

No one caught what he meant between his words.

“It’s alright. This is great. We are shaking them up. The Head Councilor coming over here is a good indication that we’re succeeding. It means they’re really worried”, Jack said and Hamish almost wanted to sneer at him.

“The Order and the Sons of Prometheus will fight each other until their numbers go down and then we can take them on. We will no longer be outnumbered”, Randall added.

Lilith agreed to that plan. Hamish doesn’t but he did not voice it out loud.

He spent the entire day wondering about Vera Stone. He had researched her and discovered that she’s the COO of Coventry Industries. She’s basically a very powerful woman with or without magic. She runs it with Edward Coventry who is the CEO of the company. They have a son together or rather Edward has a son which Vera adopted named Maddox Coventry, Jack’s half-brother. She’s won a scholar when she was younger which sent her to Belgrave. The university is her alma mater. She came from rural Washington state and she didn’t have a wealthy background. She had been married to Edward Coventry for eight years now, just a few months after his late wife Sophie Coventry died in an accident.

The other three werewolves engaged themselves in drinking session to celebrate the mayhem they unleashed upon the Order but Hamish does not feel like celebrating especially now that Vera is involved. It just does not feel right. Sure, he does not know her well. For all he knows, she might be as bad as Edward Coventry but something tells him that she’s not. It’s in his guts.

“Where are you going?” Randall asked when he got up and head towards the door.

“Out. Don’t wait up”, he answered and left.

\-----------------------------------

It is a bad idea but he cannot help himself. He waited by the parking lot for her. He’s not even sure if she parked her car there or if she shares a car with Edward but he still waited there. His patience was rewarded when he saw her walking by herself with car key on her hand. When she pressed the button, he happened to be standing right next to her car.

Vera had stopped walking when she saw him there. It must have been her scent that lead him to her car. It’s unconscious. He’s not aware that he did it but his grateful for his sense of smell.

“You can’t be here”, she started as she resumed walking to her car only to stop in front of him.

Her scent is now stronger and he found himself drowning in it. He so badly wanted to grab her and devour her right then and there.

“Do you mean here at Belgrave or at the Order, Head Councilor?” he asked.

She looked conflicted. Her eyes kept darting left and right.

“That was a long time ago…”

“A year ago”, he supplied.

“Yes. It was. Still, it’s in the past and it stays there”, she insisted.

He stepped forward and took two more until they too close to each other. Her breath is warm against his neck. He can hear the beating of her heart becoming rapid. 

“What if I don’t want it to stay there?” he asked in a low tone.

Her eyes shot up and met his. He saw how her expression shifted and the way she unconsciously licked her lips before biting them.

“You’ve met my husband. I don’t think you would want anything else to happen between us”, she answered.

There is a hint of warning in her voice. He felt it. She’s warning him about Edward. 

“…then why do I get the feeling that you want me to fuck you right now the way I did in that bathroom?” he challenged and he heard her breathing hitched.

He can smell her arousal. This is exciting her and that is making him lustful.

“I can’t…” it came out as a whisper, an order to herself which she finds difficult to obey.

“Why are you with him?” she frowned at his question. “I think you also know how dangerous your husband is. You’re too smart to be fooled. Why are you with him?” he asked.

She backed away with that. The question took her by surprise and the way he asked it, it was laced with jealousy and anger.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, acolyte. If you know what’s best for you, you will stick to silence and subservience. You already nailed the observance part. Go home and stop asking questions, acolyte”, she answered and got in her car and drove off.

It is another warning. He knows that much. She’s telling him that Edward is indeed dangerous and she doesn’t want him to get in the way. What if there’s more going on than just the pending war? She seemed very on edge. He needs to learn more before the war breaks out and all hell breaks loose.

\-----------------------------------

Sneaking out in the temple is something Jack Morton does, not Hamish Duke, but if he wants to know what’s going on, he must do the dirty work himself. All of them managed to steal clearance to the reliquary from unsuspecting Magistratus, thanks to Lilith’s advanced readings. Edward was long gone which allowed him to enter the reliquary safely. He carefully removed one spell book from the shelves and searched for the spell he needs.

“Okay, I can do this. No biggie”, he muttered before slicing his palm with his claw. “Liceat mihi, ut cum audierit et nemo potest me”, he casted.

\-----------------------------------

VERA’S HOUSE

Hamish found himself inside a living room he does not recognize. A sound of a boy laughing caught his attention and he quickly hid behind the sofa. It is Maddox Coventry laughing followed by Edward. He’s at their house. The door opened and he had heard her heels first before her scent reached his nose again.

“Oh, Mommy’s here”, Edward said before the boy got off the sofa and ran straight to Vera and gave her a hug.

“You’re full of energy. What you up to?” she asked.

He does not recognize her tone from earlier. She was stern, toughed, and authoritative earlier at the temple. She was confused and anxious earlier with him. This is a different side of her. She seems at ease.

“Dad just made pasta. He said we can have movie night tonight”, the boy answered.

Hamish suddenly felt a jolt of envy. He never pictured himself as family man and because of the nature of his duty, it’s something that’s just cannot be and yet, he can start picturing it with Vera. Isn’t it odd?

“That’s a lovely idea but you got school tomorrow”, she said.

“…but Daddy said”,

“Daddy is in for a long lecture. He knows the rules as well as you do, and what do we do with rules?” she asked.

“We follow the rules”, Maddox answered in defeat.

“Good. Now, go clean up. We’ll have dinner when you’re done”, she ordered and the boy disappeared upstairs.

Vera walked past him which means the spell worked. No one can see him. He’s spying on them without the risk of being caught.

“You looked wired”, Edward said to her.

She scoffed and tossed her bag on the other couch before sitting down.

“I went over to the reports about the deaths of those people. Goddamn it, Edward…”

“What?” he asked.

“Why did you have to agree with Francis and do the incantation? They’re not our friends to begin with and it wouldn’t be a surprise if we decline. Did you really think it was worth it to kill five people in exchange for one life?” she asked him back.

“You know I never cared about Francis, Vera. I don’t care if he lives or dies. I also don’t care if those five people die”,

Hamish’s fists clenched. They had to kill those people swiftly to stop their suffering. The cancer that was transferred to them was killing them slowly and painfully.

“It’s what they came to offer that got me to say yes”, he answered.

Vera stiffened.

“The Cretian Loom? What in the world would you want that for?” she asked again.

Edward simply looked at her and she got her answer. Vera got up and tried to compose herself.

“No”, she said.

“I don’t think it’s up to you, Vera”, he said.

“I said no!” the fire at the fireplace burned up brightly. “You are not endangering Maddox because you can’t tame your ambition, Edward. You touch him and I will kill you myself”, she threatened.

Instead of being scared, it amused Edward to see her mad.

“Understood, Head Councilor”, he replied mockingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the nice responses! i was not expecting it all to be positive but thanks!!!


	3. Musings of the Head Councilor Part 1

She still couldn’t believe how her life come to this, being a wife of the most despicable man in the planet or at least, it’s the kind of man he became. Vera used to have so much goal in life. Sure, struggles set her back time after time but she pushed through because the alternative was not an option. 

When she got pregnant at the age of 16, the scandal of it all made her parents to disown her. It was a dark time. Still full of pride, she carried on with her head held up high. She managed to get the scholarship and got out of Washington fast. It was summer when she gave birth to her daughter so it did not cost her to lose school days. Money was her problem that time but she was happy…so much happier than she’d ever been in her life. She worked herself day and night to sustain herself, her daughter. Despite being a scholar, one must earn to feed oneself and, in her case, herself and her daughter. She took three sometimes four jobs. She must also have money to take her daughter to checkups. Vaccines cost a lot. Though happy and content with her life, it was not enough. Working almost 24/7 gave her little time to pay much attention to her child. Sometimes, she’s too exhausted to play with her. After all, she still had to ace her tests if she wanted to keep her scholarship.

On the seventh month of her daughter’s life, a tragedy happened. Was it negligence or ignorance? She will never know. It happened and her daughter died. Vera was beyond devastated. She almost lost her scholarship because of it but like everything else in the world, things happened for a reason.

“How come you ace our exams even if you’re not paying attention in class?” someone asked one day while she’s hiding from the world.

A young boy with ragged charm was smiling down on her. Her first thought was to dismiss him. She wanted to be alone but she’s too exhausted to fight or act snobbish. He seemed genuine in seeking her company.

“I read a lot”, she replied coldly and turned away.

The boy did not faze. Instead, he joined her at the grass.

“You know, other people don’t know how to handle death that much but I think we shouldn’t be afraid of it”, she turned back at him with a frown, “Just because they’re dead, doesn’t mean they’re gone, you know. My father once told me there’s a place called the Collective Consciousness. I think he meant it as heaven or paradise or whatever it is you want to call it. He said all the people that died were there, just hanging around, doing whatever they want so you shouldn’t be throwing your life. Whoever it is you lost, is still out there. She’s not truly gone”, he said.

No one knew in campus she had a daughter, only the faculty because it was in part in the interview so she has no idea how that boy knew about her daughter or perhaps, she was just too obvious.

“For a young boy, you talk like a grown man. It’s creepy”, she muttered.

He laughed. She found his smile adorable.

“I am not a young boy. We’re just the same age. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that because it would be a shame if you let life passed you by without a fight”, he replied.

Vera sighed and pursed her lips.

“Would you think I’m exaggerating if I said that I feel like dying right now?” she asked.

“No. I think you’re understating it but what do I know? I’ve never been to where you’ve been. I can only empathize but I will never doubt what you feel. It’s not my place”, he answered.

The school bell rang and it’s time for them to go back inside the campus when he stopped her from leaving.

“You just said I shouldn’t stop living. You’re making me late, creepy boy”, she reminded him.

“I still stand by it. Come with me. Let me show something that’s worth living for. You will not believe me if I just tell you. If you find it uninteresting, I’ll leave you alone”, he proposed.

Curiosity always kills the cat but Vera is one curious being. It’s in her nature to explore, ask, and learn, so she went with the boy who guided her to the abandoned building of the campus. She had seen it before but never paid attention to it. She got a lot on her plate to be bothered by an old brick building.

“What is this place?” she asked when they got inside.

It all felt ethereal for her. It’s not abandoned nor rotting. The whole interior was polished to perfection. The mixed up of modern and classic designs amazed her.

“This is the Temple. I know this is not the proper invitation for neophytes and I am pretty new myself to the Order”,

“The Order?” she cut in.

“The Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose. I figured you’re worth it to bypass the process. Besides, my father is sort of the president around here so I think he will approve of my choice”, he answered.

She frowned.

“Are you recruiting me in some sort of fraternity group?” she asked again.

He laughed once more.

“You can call it that but we’re more than that”, he opened up his palm and casted, “da mihi flore”, and a red rose appeared on his hand which made Vera stepped back.

He quickly caught her arm to prevent her from stumbling over on the chair behind her.

“What the hell was that?” she asked in panic.

“That’s magic. This is what we do here. We learn magic. We protect magic. Therefore, we protect people and the world. I know it sounds cheesy and we’re not superheroes but we do our best to keep the balance. This is what I was referring to by something to live for. I used to cause a lot of trouble at school but this is where I learn discipline and responsibility. I learned that there’s more to life than being cool. In here, I can actually do something good, you know. Maybe so can you”, he answered.

She’s not one to believe in magic but she just saw it happened in front of her eyes. After her daughter’s death, life has seemed to lost its appeal on her but finding a new purpose to live for by helping others and protect magic, maybe she could do something good as well.

“You are a very convincing young boy”, she uttered and he laughed again.

“Okay, you have to stop calling me young boy”, he chuckled.

She extended her hand instead.

“Vera Stone”, she introduced herself.

“Edward Coventry”, he replied accepting her hand.

So that’s how they met. That’s how she first learned of the Order. It was all Edward Coventry. He was not despicable then. He was intellectual, an idealist. He viewed the world in a larger lens than hers. His goal was always been to become Grand Magus someday so he could change the Order, make it more accessible to others, he said. He opposed the idea of the Order that it should be exclusive to wealthy and well-connected families. He made an example to his father with her. By recruiting her and showing to them that she could be an asset to the organization based on her intelligence and skills without having the required background. His father was impressed. He liked her. He said she’s the best decision Edward has made.

They were close. She was aware of the attention Edward was getting from other women but he was not paying any in return. He had a goal and he would rather spend his time with someone who he could learn a thing or two and that’s her. As the two of them climbed up the ladder, change started setting in with Edward. After graduation, the two of them were supposed to be appointed as members of the Council but she refused. Ambition has never been her cup of tea. It dismayed Edward but did not push her. As soon he became a Council member and she became the Temple Magus of Belgrave, things headed south between them. Edward started flirting with power, with women, with money. She didn’t approve of his ways but she held back her thoughts. It was his life after all and not hers.

Edward then got married to Sophie and Vera thought, she will be the woman who can finally straighten him up and for a while she was able to. Then, a war erupted between the Order and the necromancers. Renee and her twin sister Rosa revolted against the Order and wanted to take power instead. It was ugly. It was messy. Lives were lost. They were losing. The Marand twins has an ability to foresee the future and that’s their advantage. In her desperation, Vera had done something irreversible to protect her disciples who were being picked one by one by the necromancers. It was perhaps idiotic and Edward would’ve agreed but she did not care. They were just children and they did not deserve to die just because they chose to join the Order. 

Vera prevailed but not without cost. The Marand twins had cursed the Grand Magus, Edward’s father. Only him knew what she had done to win the war and because of it, he had entrusted her a portion of the Vade Maecum to keep safe and more importantly…to keep away from his son.

“He’s not the same after he learned the power of the book…that wretched book. I couldn’t trust anyone but you, Vera. You keep this hidden. You keep this safe. You keep this out of his reach. I don’t have much long but I know you’ll be there to keep my son in check. He does not know when to stop, when to draw the line, but he has you. You’ve always been there to pull him back even before. You’re like his moral compass. Do this one little thing for me, Vera”, he asked.

She tried her best. She hid the portion and in return, the former Grand Magus took to his grave the knowledge of her performing Fors Factoram. Despite her efforts, Edward continued his quest for power. She decided to leave Belgrave and accept the post as Head Councilor of the Gnostic Council when Edward assumed the position of Grand Magus. She did it to keep a close eye on him. It was true that he desires to complete the book but it was divided and its parts scattered everywhere. She kept her portion hidden. He may find the others but not the one with her. He will never complete the book.

Then, Sophie died of a mysterious car accident. Vera could smell Edward’s magic all over it. It was his doing.

“I would like to say you’re grieving but it looks like you’re celebrating”, she said when she visited him in his office in D.C. the current center of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose.

“Vera, observant as always…care to join me for a drink?” he offered and she nodded.

He’s too jolly when he poured her a drink and handed it to her. 

“It was a terrible accident. It must come as a shock to you”, she played coy.

That’s the thing between them. Edward couldn’t seem to play pretend in front of her. Maybe because they knew each other from the beginning. 

“Did you come here for a conformation, Vera?” he asked.

It was true then. He did it.

“Tell me why you’ve done it”, she demanded instead.

Sophie was a good person. Vera liked her. Edward put his drink down and took her glass from her hand.

“It was required so I must do it”, he answered without blinking.

The Vade Maecum…it was a sacrifice to obtain another part of it. He had killed his own wife for it.

“Is it really worth it, Edward? The book holds so much power but is it worth the life of the woman you love?” she asked.

It’s not the Edward she had known. He ran a hand over her cheek before his thumb rested over her lips.

“No. It’s not worth the life of the woman I love. That’s why I married someone else instead so I wouldn’t have to kill the woman I love”, he answered.

She shook her head.

“No. You don’t love me, Edward. You just love the idea of me but you don’t love me”, she denied.

“I knew that sacrifice will come. I couldn’t risk you so I did things you despise. I dated women, had a fling here and there to turn you off until Sophie came along. I married and had a son. It was all that’s required but my heart always had been yours”, he elaborated.

She stiffened. ‘It was all that’s required’, he said. Sophie and Maddox. Edward just waited for her to give birth because he needed a child…as another sacrifice.

“Edward…” she muttered in horror.

He pulled her into his arms and kept her close before he whispered into her ears, “Marry me, Vera”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...because it's my day off from work, i am abusing my laptop right now typing away. Enjoy!!!


	4. Musings of the Head Councilor Part 2

Vera found herself marrying Edward not for the sake of love or any basic marriage requirements. It’s to make sure he will not do to Maddox what he did to Sophie. She knew that he will need to sacrifice his first-born son to complete bonding with the Vade Maecum and that’s where she comes in. She’s there to protect him. He already lost his mother and his father is completely corrupted by power. She’s all he got. She had insisted to Edward that she will keep her name. She already went too far with his promise to Edward’s father to keep his son in check by marrying him. She will not lose her name for it as well.

It was not as bad as she hoped it will be. Edward truly cares about her. He’s not afraid to show it. He also happens to be an excellent father if she hadn’t known that he intends to sacrifice his son when the time comes. The sex department is not bad either. He’s very good at it too if she’s completely honest. She would be lying if she said she doesn’t care about Edward because she does. She always does. That’s why she bothered keeping her word to his father. She wanted to help Edward get back on track, be the young boy she met that day at the garden. It was a tall order but she’s willing to try. If she cannot help him, she will protect Maddox instead.

The quest to obtain portions of the book had stalled for Edward. He became invested in their business which she preferred rather than hunting for parts of the mythical book which would need the blood of his son. She supported him with the company and put her own effort to it until it grew. Then, Edward decided to return to Belgrave.

“What for? Bitsy is doing fine managing the chapter there”, she asked when he informed her of his plan.

“Yes but they have a growing problem. Someone or something is killing neophytes”, he answered.

“Then let Bitsy handle the problem. She is the Temple Magus. It’s her responsibility”, she insisted.

Edward eyed her and smiled.

“Are you really sure you want Bitsy to handle the lives of those children?” he asked.

Bitsy is not the most responsible person in the world. She’s more concerned with her lifestyle than her disciples but still, they’re doing fine in D.C. Why go back there?

“You want something in Belgrave”, she concluded.

Edward looked impressed.

“Oh Vera…I can never hide anything from you. It’s so hot, to be honest”, his hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to his body, “Don’t worry. It does not concern our son. He’s fine. I will not be long. I’ll be back here before you know it”, he assured her.

It was a lie. The problem in Belgrave grew and more children died. In her frustration, she decided to visit a bar for the night. Maddox was with a babysitter. Edward had decided to stay there to oversee everything which meant he’s working on something that he didn’t want her to see. 

“It’s unusual for a woman to enjoy the company of bourbon”, he said.

When she looked at him, she did not expect to see someone like him. He looked, well, decent. He’s young and should be in company of dozen women and yet he took interest in her. She entertained him just for a talk. Dancing is not for her anymore and being with a large group makes her anxious. One company should be enough. She finds him very intellectual. He has a brilliant mind and the conversation is easy. He’s confident and cautious at the same time. He knew when to be bold and when to hold back. It’s been a while since the last time she felt flattered. He’s not showering her with compliments but it’s all in his eyes, directed towards her. 

What happened after the conversation wasn’t in the plan. It was good. Damn, it was fantastic. Edward was good in bed but nothing in comparison with the stranger she just met. When it’s over, he had asked for her name which she refused to give. There’s no need for him to know. Her name is quite recognizable and searchable. She didn’t want him to know what kind of life she has, what kind of prison she locked herself in to protect a child. He wouldn’t understand. He wanted the memory of that night in the bathroom to stay as it is, untainted, and luckily, he agreed.

Edward called her to come to Belgrave after a year. He screwed up and the Sons of Prometheus is threatening to declare a war against the Order. Another war, she sighed. The last one had sentenced her to death. She managed to stay alive as long as she does because she takes good care of herself but she’s not invincible. She cannot afford another war, not with a rival magic society. It’s going to be messy and she would be forced to use magic and if she starts using big spells again, it will take a toll on her health.

Maddox was thrilled to move to Belgrave. He hated his old school and the idea of a new one made him agreeable to change. As soon as they got settled in her old house, she went to the temple where Edward was waiting for her.

“How’s the flight and the kid?” he asked after giving her a kiss.

“It was alright. Maddox loves the house and the game console you bought for him”, she answered.

He smiled.

“I’m glad. I called a meeting to discuss about the threat. I hope you got the energy to face them”, he informed her.

She tapped her nails onto the desk. 

“Where’s Bitsy?” Vera asked.

“On an errand…”

“Edward, what are we doing here? You’re not friends with Francis. What is this game you’re playing at?” she asked with a sigh of frustration.

He played coy.

“I am just trying to help and possibly establish an alliance with them. It’s not my fault something or someone sabotaged the incantation. It could’ve worked, you know, and now they’re accusing of me lying and betraying”, he answered.

Vera rubbed her temple with her fingers. She’s not going to win. It’s all done. All she can do is manage the damage and try to prevent a war from happening.

“Alright, Edward…I’ll play your game”, she muttered.

It’s not the end of the surprises because as soon as she walked out of the office, her eyes caught sight of ‘him’. She’s sure it was him, the stranger she met at the bar, the man she asked to fuck her hard in that bathroom. She quickly crushed that memory to proceed with her duty as Head Councilor. What is he doing there? He’s part of the Order all along? Did he know who she was that night? Her brain was flooded with question.

After the meeting, she had allowed her eyes to linger longer on him and it’s a mistake.

“He’s too young for you”, Edward commented when they’re finally alone in his office.

“Who?” she asked.

“…that acolyte you’ve been eyeing since you walked out of there”, he answered.

He saw. Of course, he did. 

“I can say the same thing about you and that blonde girl you kept throwing glances over”, she countered.

Of course, there’s nothing there. She knew Edward is not into younger women let alone a disciple but it’s a good counter for his suspicion.

“Alyssa Drake?” he asked.

“So, that’s her name then”, she played along.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous over a Medicum. You know she got nothing on you”, he said playfully.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous over an acolyte, Grand Magus”, she teased back and he groaned.

He always loved being called by his title. He yanked her towards him and attacked her lips as his hands greedily roamed her body. Vera’s head is screaming that other stranger and how his hands touched her body. She moaned involuntarily. It enticed Edward thinking it was for him as he lifted her up and set her on his desk. She had closed her eyes. She’s not there in the office. She’s back there in that bathroom and ‘he’ was there with her, ravishing her with all might.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed when Edward just hit that spot inside her with his thrust.

“Arce silentium”, he casted to prevent the sound from the office leaking outside.

Her moaning fueled him to give her more until she’s almost screaming. In her mind, the stranger is doing things to her body. Edward kept hitting her G-spot and she broke.

“God…” she gasped.

Edward followed her into the abyss. It was only then that Vera came back to her sense. She was not in that bathroom. She was in Edward’s office or rather Bitsy’s office that Edward had occupied being fucked by Edward and not by that stranger.

“I missed you, Vera”, he whispered as he catches his breath.

“I missed you too”, she lied.

Edward has left the temple earlier than her. She had asked him too so he can spend time with Maddox while she reviews what caused the upcoming war. Her eyes reviewed the pictures on the reports and she immediately knew who or rather what killed them. Werewolves. She’s not sure if Edward already knew that but even if he did, the Sons of Prometheus wanted blood and they wanted the Order. The war is going to pass.

Drained and spent from the flight, from the threat of war, and from getting fucked on Bitsy’s desk by Edward, she walked towards her car only to be greeted by him…the stranger. She had come to know his name by now. She checked the acolyte’s records. His name is Hamish Duke, a teacher aid at Belgrave. She didn’t have the energy to deal with him and after Edward almost suspected her earlier, she must keep him at a distance. Edward is not a confrontational type of man. He doesn’t opt for a brawl when he’s jealous. He goes straight for a kill. She should know. She had seen him lost control once when he saw her talking to an investor after a board meeting. It was an honest talk, business talk, but they were rather close when Hamish saw them. She knew the investor was smitten by her but she thought it’s nothing more than just crush. Edward thought differently and then a terrible accident happened. The investor died. 

She did her best to fight what her body needed. Oh how badly she wanted to be touched by Hamish, but she couldn’t risk Edward killing him so she mustered all the courage she can get and got in her car and leave. On the road, she’s beating herself up for being weak. She shouldn’t have allowed herself to indulge temptation that night. If she had known Hamish is going to be a disciple, she would have not come to that bar at all. All she did was endanger his life. If he keeps on coming, Edward will know. Edward will kill him. Something is odd about Hamish too. The way he had asked that question about Edward. He knew her husband to be dangerous. Why? Who is Hamish Duke? It is odd enough for a Teacher Aid to be inducted but that along with how he phrased that question makes him a standout in her eyes. 

Vera had let go of that thought for the night when she arrived home. Maddox is more important than Hamish Duke or the threats she’s facing. So when Edward confirmed the reason why he helped Francis, she flipped out. She knew right away why Edward needed that Cretian Loom. He’s only lacking two parts of the Vade Maecum. The one that’s with her and the other one believed to be hidden on another realm. He risked a war erupting for the book. He still wanted to pursue it even after eight years. He got to know Maddox for eight years and he’s still willing to proceed with his ambition and sacrifice his son for it.

The amused look on his face pissed her even more and she almost lost it in her living room. She had taken herself out of there and breathed in some air at the patio to calm herself down. It’s no good if she loses her temper now. She had mastered the art of controlling herself to prevent her magic from getting out of hand. It’s the responsibility of having unrestricted magic. She must keep herself in check if she wants to live longer. 

Something just suddenly snapped her out of her trance. She felt like she’s being watched, like there’s someone else there with her. When she turned around, Edward is still inside the house talking on the phone. She looked and looked everywhere but there’s no one else out there but herself. She shrugged it off and took one deep breath and went back inside, unaware that it was Hamish that she felt out there by the patio wanting to comfort her.


	5. Evidence

Hamish couldn’t shake what he witnessed inside Vera and Edward’s house. It was wrong how he pried in their privacy but it was for investigative purposes and he discovered why Edward had decided to help the leader of Sons of Prometheus and it was to obtain the Cretian Loom. For whatever purpose it may serve, he does not know but Vera’s reaction to it said a lot of things. The loudest of that is Edward is planning something bad. It was so bad that it possibly involves Maddox’s welfare which made her threatened Edward. She was so angry that it took her a while to calm herself down. For a moment, he thought that the spell wore off because she seemed to have sensed him but she dismissed it and went back inside the house. He did not follow after that. He went back to the temple, carefully put back the book before leaving.

The following day, everyone is busy at the temple. Rules had been put into motion. No one is to travel alone. Medicums and Magistratus got their posts to monitor which adhere to their schedule at school. He was working the bar when Kepler arrived. She did not even notice him standing there, didn’t even bother closing the door of the office.

“Vera, how’s being the First Lady has been?” he heard her said bitterly.

He stiffened. He’s not aware that Vera is in there the whole time. He made it a routine to get to the temple early so he can clean up the bar. It’s not his job but he loves the bar at the temple and he cares about it. The Knights teased him for it but they understood his fascination so they just let him.

“Nice to see you too, Bitsy”, he heard her voice and it made him stop whatever it is he’s doing. “Oh come on, Bitsy. We’re not like this so let’s not be like this”, she added.

His super hearing is allowing him to hear everything that’s being said inside as long as the door remains open.

“Alright…you’re right. I just still don’t understand why you married him”, Bitsy said.

“I know you don’t. A lot of people don’t. I don’t expect you to understand but I will appreciate it if we don’t act like we hate each other every time we meet”, Hamish had put down the stemware he’s cleaning. “How about you let me do the job I came here to do so we can get out of your hair? I know you don’t like Edward coming in here and using your office”, she proposed.

His heart sunk with the thought of her leaving.

“What?” he heard Vera asked in urgency.

“What?” Bitsy asked her back.

“Don’t what me, Bitsy, I know that look. What do you want to tell me?” Vera asked in an irritated tone.

Hamish heard the Temple Magus sighed.

“I am not sure you’ll go back to D.C. soon. I think you’ll be staying here for quite a while”, Bitsy answered.

“What are you on about? What is Edward up to that’s going to keep me here longer?” she asked again.

“I’m sorry, Vera. I can’t. You know I can’t”, Bitsy apologized.

Hamish quickly went back to work when he heard her heels hitting the floor with brutal force. He can tell that she’s pissed so he faced the stemware and tried to focus cleaning them when he heard the clicking of her heels stopped. Her scent is strongly present. She’s right behind him.

“I don’t recall delegating anyone to clean up the bar”, she said.

He turned around, pretending not to notice her presence.

“Councilor, forgive me but when I arrived here, the bar was deeply neglected. It was saddening really so I decided to make it my job to take care of it”, he explained.

Something has changed. She now looks at him like she’s studying him, dissecting him. It’s quite intimidating and he doesn’t know how to act or how to move or to speak. She suddenly waved her hand and the door of the office closed.

“If you’re going to break in at the reliquary, make sure you don’t leave evidence behind, Mr. Duke. Blood is quite strong of an evidence. You’re lucky I’m an early bird or you’ll be in question by now”, she informed him before walking away.

Blood? 

“Shit”, he cursed.

He did open up his palm to perform a spell last night. His blood must’ve dropped on the floor and she found out it was him. Did she find out what kind of spell he performed too? That would have been embarrassing and creepy. He wouldn’t know how to explain that to her. One thing did stand out for him though, why didn’t she turn him in? He broke in the reliquary which he shouldn’t have access to and she caught it but she did not had him interrogated.

\---------------------------------

It’s been a while since Vera last visited Belgrave University. She had refused the position of Chancellor before when she was appointed Temple Magus because she wanted to focus on rebuilding the Order after that war with the necromancers. It still looked the same but some things are different. Of course, eyes followed her everywhere. She’s used to the attention. She never paid any effort in determining why they’re staring but she allowed them to stare anyway. It’s all they can do really.

“Hi, I need the records of these following students”, she said when she reached the office of the Vice Chancellor.

“Right away, Councilor”, he responded.

Yes, the Vice Chancellor is also member of the Order. She went through the student records one by one until her eyes are satisfied.

“Tell me why these people had been inducted to the Order”, she demanded.

“Well, Mr. Morton has excellent marks. The Grand Magus was clear that we should look past the family background for candidates. Mr. Morton got here through scholarship and he’s proven his intelligence in his studies”,

Somehow, Mr. Morton was able to remind her of herself. A fellow scholarship winner at Belgrave, they are a dying breed.

“Ms. Bathory and Mr. Carpio are both excellent students. During their freshmen year, they didn’t participate much in any school activities. They do well in class but they kept to themselves mostly, especially Ms. Bathory. This year though they warmed to the school. Mr. Carpio got involved with the Student Council and partake more involvement with activities. Ms. Bathory engaged in sports which she’s excels at. With Mr. Duke, I know it’s odd to have a teacher aid as disciple but he’s an excellent educator and not only that, he came from a well-respected family. He’s a scholar in his own right. He got several degrees under his belt. We, I included, thought he will be a great addition to the Order”, he explained.

Vera’s eyes lingered on Hamish’s picture. Those four are always together. They’re always cooped up in one corner, never mingling with the others. It’s understandable given that they’re all been inducted on the same year but something about it smells odd for her taste.

“Thank you, Vice Chancellor”, she said and left.

On her way out of the campus, she crossed path with Alyssa Drake.

“Good morning, Ms. Drake. I heard so much about you from Edward”, she greeted.

It’s a lie. Edward hadn’t mention her at all. Alyssa smiled from ear to ear, happy to know that the Head Councilor knew her name.

“Oh, that’s flattering. Being Grand Magus’ apprentice for a year has been a tremendous help”, she replied.

Vera frowned at that before gathering herself.

“I see. How’s the apprenticeship going? Edward is not really an ideal teacher. I hope he’s not giving you a hard time”, she asked, trying to get something out of her.

Alyssa laughed.

“No, Councilor. The Grand Magus is an excellent teacher. He always trusted me to handle big spells. I am very grateful for his patience with me. May I just say that I am so glad to finally meet you. I have read so much about you and the fact that you’re the youngest ever to be inducted to the Order and the youngest Temple Magus and Head Councilor to be appointed. You’re such an inspiration”, Alyssa answered and started fangirling.

She can see why Edward had chosen her to be his apprentice. There is a resemblance between her and him when it comes to their desires. Alyssa desires to learn, to be acknowledged, to reach a goal. Edward started the same until his desire grow which ended with Vade Maecum.

“Hmmm…thank you, Ms. Drake. I feel like I should give you an advice though”,

“Anything, Councilor”, Alyssa cut in excitedly.

“Always be careful, Ms. Drake. The line between good intention and ambition is extremely thin. You wouldn’t want to cross to the other side because if you do, it will be hard to come back and the outcome isn’t what you’ll hope for”, Vera advised.

The smile on Alyssa’s face disappeared. She couldn’t understand why Vera would give her that advice but she accepted it anyway.

“Thank you, Councilor”, she replied.

“Now, care to tell me what big spells you’ve learned so far?” Vera phished.

\----------------------------------

Alyssa’s narration of her time as apprentice to Edward lead Vera in the middle of the woods where Edward once took Alyssa at to perform a spell she truly didn’t understand. Vera does as soon as Alyssa told her the name. Edward had deceived her into believing the spell does something else when in truth, the spell is lethal. 

“Et magicae revelare”, she casted and it confirmed that the spell was done on that spot.

Vera sighed as her brain pieced it all together. She can finally get a full picture of what Edward has been doing in Belgrave all along. Her head snapped fast when she heard movements around her. She’s not alone. That’s for sure.

“Who’s there?” she called out but no one answered.

Instead, a fireball came fast towards her which she deflected fast in reflex before she even realized she did it without a spell and without sacrifice.

“Damn it”, she swore under her breath.

Three men showed themselves up and she knew their members of Sons of Prometheus. They all looked very angry.

“You’re one of them”, the man in brown jacket said.

“I know you’re very upset right now but we can talk this out. We’re all being played here and we must work together to find out who wants us to kill each other”, she tried but they’re not listening. They are past listening.

They started attacking again which left her no choice but to deflect and because she’s outnumbered, she’s forced to use her magic to a degree. Her ears can recognize the spells they’re throwing at her but she’s not using any to protect herself. Her body just acts on its own. This is going to cost her but she got no choice. They are determined to kill her so she must protect and defend herself. 

Vera managed to send the other one flying away when she got hit on her back and it slammed her down the ground.

“We know who you are. You’re his wife. He killed Francis. We kill you and we’re even”, the woman said.

The migraine hits her. What a timing…it always happens whenever she used magic excessively without sacrifice, when she’s using Fors Factoram. It’s like a warning to her body that if she keeps on using magic this way, her health will decline. 

“It’s time to settle the score”, the woman said.

“Non est caeli”, Vera uttered and the woman suddenly stopped breathing.

It wasn’t really a spell but her magic made it worked. She tried to get back on her feet. She felt the last one coming for her and she knew she wouldn’t be able to react fast enough but before the man get to her, she heard a loud growl coming from nowhere before a huge beast snatched the man away from her and the last thing she heard was the sound of the man screaming to his death.

Vera was left speechless, rooted to the spot when she saw the beast that saved her life. It’s not a beast. It’s a werewolf. It stared at her and for a moment, she forgot the migraine before it hit her again and she winced in pain. The werewolf remained at a distance before her vision got blurry. The combination of pain from her head and her back is making her head spin. She fell to the ground and before she closed her eyes, the last thing she saw is a pair of silver eyes which turned into blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it for the day. i am knackered! not from writing though but day off also means house chores and i am exhausted. Will continue tomorrow...enjoy!!!


	6. At Fault

After making sure the bar is in order, he went to the campus as he got class on the second period. Hamish was on his way to the classroom when he caught Vera’s scent which he followed right away. What is she doing at the school? He found her talking with Alyssa Drake outside and by the looks of it, Alyssa is having a great time of her life being with Vera. She clearly idolizes her. Vera, on the other hand, is studying her. She got that same calculating look on her face as she listens intently to every word Alyssa is saying. When that’s over, instead of heading for her car, Vera walked towards the woods by herself…in heels. Hamish debated whether to ditch his class and follow Vera or just let Vera do her thing. The former won. He called in sick before tracking Vera’s scent into the woods.

It’s amazing how fast she can walk because she already gotten far when he started following her. Then the smell of the wind changes. Her scent is not alone anymore. There are three more scents mixed in the air. Maybe Vera is not alone after all. Perhaps, she’s meeting people…in the woods? Hamish walked faster and when the ringing started, he knew something’s wrong. By the time he arrived to where Vera is, a man, he doesn’t recognize, is ready to attack her while she’s got her back on him. Hamish did not think for a second. He just acted. Tundra came out and dragged the man away from her and just ripped him to bits, disregarding his heart. It’s not worth eating.

It was only then that he and Tundra realized that they just showed themselves to Vera or at least, Tundra had showed himself to Vera. She was rooted to the ground, eyes fixed on him. It’s hard to get read on her expression but they certainly got her full attention. Then, she winced in pain. Is she hurt? He saw two more bodies which meant she had a fight in her hand earlier. Vera swayed a little before she collapsed on the ground. Hamish quickly morphed back to himself and went to her.

“Vera? Vera? Come on, wake up”, he called out but she’s getting really cold and pale.

He recalled a spell Lilith taught them how to summon instant clothes in case they ripped theirs while transforming. He casted that spell and once fully dressed, he carried Vera in his arms and ran as fast as he can to the temple. 

\-----------------------------------

TEMPLE

“Oh my god, what happened?!” Bitsy exclaimed when she saw Hamish carrying Vera in his arms.

“I found her in the woods, Magus. She’s already unconscious. There were three more bodies out there but I don’t recognize any of them”, Hamish brushed the answer.

He cannot exactly tell Kepler that he transformed into a werewolf and killed the last one that was trying to kill Vera. That part must be omitted.

“Take her inside”, he did as told and Kepler pulled out her phone, “Magus, you have to come here. It’s an emergency. It’s Vera. She’s been attacked and she’s unconscious”, she said and then hung up.

No one had asked him to leave so he remained at the office while waiting for Edward. Kepler had tried to heal Vera but she’s not waking up.

“What happened?” Edward asked right away as soon as he got inside the office.

Hamish felt a pang of jealousy when he knelt beside Vera and caressed her face with his murderous hand.

“The acolyte found her in the woods like this. It looked like Sons of Prometheus had attacked her”, Kepler answered.

Edward looked at Hamish with a slight frown before nodding at him.

“Just you? I thought no one is to travel alone”, Edward muttered.

“I was going on a run before my class starts. It’s meant to be quick when I heard screaming, so I went astray to my jogging path and found Councilor Stone unconscious on the ground. There were three more dead bodies there but I took her out of there right away. Forgive me, Grand Magus”, Hamish explained.

Satisfied, Edward acknowledged his explanation and began using his magic on Vera. It was agonizing but soon enough Vera slightly opened her eyes before closing them again.

“She’s going to be fine. She got hit by a spell on her back but I was able to reverse it. She’s exhausted and she must rest”, he turned to Hamish, “Thank you for getting her here. Few minutes longer, the effects will be irreversible. I owe you one, acolyte”, then to Kepler, “We will talk later on the phone. I will not let this one slide. They came after my wife. We’ll hit them back”, Edward declared and carried Vera in his arms.

Kepler can only nod before Edward left with Vera. Hamish was left there in the office stunned. They all know what that meant. He turned to Kepler who reflects what he fears on her face.

“Magus”, he muttered.

“Prepare yourselves, acolyte. Tough days are ahead”, she replied.

\---------------------------------

DEN

At the Den, Hamish informed the others of what happened from start to finish.

“Hold on a sec. Are you saying that the girl you met last year, the one you’re so crazy about, is the Head Councilor?” Lilith asked in shock.

He did mention that once to them. He cannot believe they remembered.

“Yes, it’s Vera, and no, I didn’t know who she was at the time and she didn’t know who I was then, but that’s not the point”, Hamish answered.

“That’s not the point? Dude, you transformed in front of the Head Councilor!” Jack exclaimed.

Hamish was about to argue but Randall cut him off.

“…like you haven’t transformed in front of an Order member”, he mentioned.

Jack shot a glare to Randall but it’s too late. Cat’s out of the bag.

“What?” Lilith asked.

“Spill it, dude. It’s fair game now. Our leader here bang the Head Councilor last year anyway”, Randall urges.

Hamish and Lilith waited for Jack.

“It wasn’t like that. I didn’t know she’s there but she’s cool with it”, 

“Who?” Lilith asked impatiently.

“Alyssa Drake”, Jack answered.

Hamish sighed and scratched his head.

“Alyssa Drake? The Grand Magus’ golden girl?” Lilith spat.

“Hey, Hamish got history with the Grand Magus’ wife”, Jack snapped.

Hamish had enough of the banter and his fist hit the bar which shut them all up and turned to him in alarm.

“Can we please stop being childish for a moment and deal with the problem at hand which is, Vera Stone, the wife of the Grand Magus and the Head Councilor of the Gnostic Council was openly attacked by members of Sons of Prometheus. That is big freaking deal because now, Edward Coventry is beyond pissed and there will be no more talk of reconciliation or agreement between the Order and them. The war is going to happen and all those people that you’ve met in the Order, Gabrielle, Nicole, Alyssa Drake…all of them will be the casualty of the war that we created”, he hissed.

It all started with them anyway. If they hadn’t intervened with the incantation, Sons of Prometheus wouldn’t declare a way against the Order, they wouldn’t attack Vera and Edward will not come after blood.

“I’m sorry”, Jack apologized followed by Randall and Lilith.

“To ease all your minds, I didn’t transform in front of Vera. She passed out before I transformed back so she doesn’t know that I’m a werewolf. Although she covered for me when she discovered that I broke inside the reliquary last night”, Hamish informed them.

“You broke into the temple?” Lilith asked.

“Yes. I wanted to know why she’s with him when she’s clearly scared of Edward. It’s like she married him out of necessity or other reasons but definitely not love. She warned me to stay out of the way and to remain silent. When she talked to me earlier, she told me to avoid leaving evidence behind”, he answered.

That is odd, they all thought. They can argue that it can be a play on her part but to risk so much by going against Edward Coventry is unlikely for someone in her position. There might be more to her than just being his wife after all.

“…and what did you learn in your little vigilante move last night?” Randall asked.

“Edward admitted to Vera the real reason why he agreed to help Francis and that’s to obtain the Cretian Loom which was what the Sons of Prometheus gifted him in exchange in healing Francis. When he said that to her, Vera flipped out. She got so mad and she threatened to kill Edward herself if he touches Maddox Coventry”, Hamish recalled.

“Why would he hurt his own son?” Jack asked.

It is the question. They paused for a moment to ponder about that one. It has to be something big to make the Head Councilor so angry that she threatened the Grand Magus’ life.

“…a sacrifice”, Lilith blurted out as her brain works fast.

They all looked at her.

“It’s the only thing I can think of that will make the Grand Magus harm his own son. He wants to sacrifice Maddox Coventry but I still don’t know the connection of the Cretian Loom to it. It’s not like that artifact requires human sacrifice for it to work”, she added.

“I might know why or at least, I might know someone who can answer that…Alyssa”,

They raised an eyebrow to Jack.

“You said it yourself, she’s Edward Coventry’s golden girl. She’s been his apprentice for a whole year, doing big spells and tasks for him. Maybe we can discover something by asking her what Coventry had asked her to do since they started”, Jack explained.

It is not a terrible plan aside from the fact that Alyssa can screw them all up. The girl looks up to Edward and in a snap, she can get them all killed.

“You do that. We need to know what Edward Coventry’s up to before the bloodshed starts. Maybe we can still stop this after all”, Hamish agreed.

\----------------------------------

VERA’S HOUSE

Edward waited by her side until she regains consciousness and opens her eyes. Maddox is in school so he’s safe from seeing her like that, pale and weak.

“Hey…” he muttered when she turned to look at him.

“What happened?” she asked in disorientation.

“You got attacked by members of the Sons of Prometheus. Luckily, an acolyte found you in the woods and brought you back to the temple. That was a close call. You got hit by a fatal spell but don’t worry. I got you all fixed up. I will not let anyone hurt you again. I promise”, he answered.

She remembered feeling the sting of the spell on her back. The events started coming back at her. She remembered the werewolf that saved her life. She remembered seeing those silver eyes before they turned blue. Then, she recalled why she went in the middle of the woods in the first place. She glared at him.

“They came after me because they said killing the wife of the Grand Magus will balance it out. They will call it even”,

“They’re not coming near you again”, he cut in.

“…but it’s your fault, Edward. You did this”, he frowned, “They have every right to be angry because you did this. You made Francis sick. You wanted to leave him no choice than to come knocking on our door and ask for your help. You wanted him to offer the Cretian Loom in exchange for his health. It was all part of your elaborate plan that you cooked up for one whole year and you got what you wanted. You just did not expect for those people to die and have a war under your belt, but it’s all your fault. You’re going to destroy the Order and you don’t even care”, she expressed.


	7. Deal

Instead of being furious for having been found out, Edward was impressed by Vera’s wits. She always impresses him with her brain. 

“You got me there, Vee. I have to get that part and I cannot get it without the Cretian Loom”, he confirmed.

She sat up despite the pain on her back and sighed in frustration.

“Eight years…does eight years mean anything to you at all? I mean, we were happy. You, me, Maddox…we were happy. Why do you still need to proceed with this and risk him? Everything is going fine, Edward”, she exclaimed.

She does not mind sentencing her life to a life-long of loveless marriage in exchange for Maddox’s life. It’s not like being married to Edward is hell because it’s not. She can live without love. Maddox is enough, him and the world at peace.

“Not everything is fine, Vera…have you seen the news? The world is in chaos. Those mediocre people who think themselves as powerful is destroying this world. Werewolves are killing witches. Necromancers are still aiming to rule. Rival societies have been meaning to end us before I plotted on Francis. The world is not fine, Vera, but I can make it so. I can make it better and more peaceful. There will be no werewolf to kill us. There will be no necromancers or rival societies. We will eliminate those greedy men who have been launching wars for profit. We will make this world a better place. All I need is the Vade Maecum Infernal and everything will be truly fine. It saddens me that I have to lose my son to achieve that but it’s for the greater good. You and I understood that a long time ago. You understand the necessity to sacrifice oneself to save others”,

Vera stiffened.

“…or don’t you think I don’t know what you did during the war? Of course, I did. You performed that wretched incantation to save Belgrave and my father from those necromancers disregarding your own life. That inspired me, Vee. You inspired me to do the same. Don’t you understand? If I bond with the book, I can heal you completely. You’re doing a great job taking care of yourself but it’s not permanent. You used magic earlier and you passed out. I can heal you. I can heal this world”, he said.

She held back tears from spilling out. She can see how much he believes those words. Knowing her participation in creating the man Edward has become hurts her. Her action is not meant to inspire him to seek power and kill his own son in the process. It was meant to win the war. He’s not meant to know what she has done because she knows he will try to find a way to cure her. Reasons piled up for Edward and it intensified his desire to bond with that evil book.

“Ripping the world is apart is not the way to heal it, Edward. You cannot save it when there’s nothing left to save. Stop this now, please. Let’s just go back to D.C.”, she pleaded.

Edward simply sighed and brushed her face with his hand.

“Get some rest, my dear. I have work to do”, he replied instead, ignoring her plea.

Edward had left Vera alone in the house and he’s right about the toll of the Fors Factoram on her. She passed out for using magic in that brief time period. The spell that hit her was indeed fatal but she can easily heal herself if she was conscious. She’s weakening despite her precautions. The Vade Maecum can heal her yes, but only by a practitioner bonded with it and she would rather die than to see Maddox all bloody on the altar. She must do something to stop Edward and stop the war. She was right about it being a misunderstanding. It’s all a manipulation on Edward’s part. She cannot risk the entire Order suffering for his ambition.

Vera gathered her strength and left to take a great risk with a hope of achieving her goal.

\---------------------------------

TEMPLE

Everyone has been summoned at the temple by the Grand Magus. Jack had his talk with Alyssa and she informed them that they’ve been trying to retrieve parts of an old grimoire. So far, Edward has gained all of it except for one which he believed to be in the possession of his late father. It was a dead end. 

“I still can’t believe you’re all werewolves”, Alyssa whispered to them at the back of the crowd, waiting for the big announcement.

“Keep your voice down. We intend to remain alive. Thank you very much”, Randall snapped.

“You should have thought of that before murdering those people and provoking a war between two magical societies”, Alyssa snapped back.

“That’s enough both you. This is not the place”, Hamish cut them off.

Edward and Kepler came out of the office to meet all of them. Alyssa has also been filled in about what happened to Vera so she’s informed about what the announcement will be all about.

“I have some bad news. Earlier today, Head Councilor Vera Stone has been attacked by three members of Sons of Prometheus while she’s investigating in the woods. Those three members had been neutralized by the Head Councilor but not without cost. She has been injured by the attack but luckily, she will recover”,

There are gasps in the audience, both surprised by the guts of anyone who dares attack the wife of Edward Coventry and Vera’s ability to kill her attackers. 

“Now, we have been patient with them. We understood that it’s all a big confusion and we tried to remain civil. Despite their threats and insults, we held back. We remained understanding of their pain, their loss, but this is too much. This is a clear declaration of their intention. This is an abuse of our leniency. I cannot tolerate this kind of violence. They attacked one of us, they are against all of us. It is a war they want. It is a war I will give to them. As of this moment, all disciples are permitted to use lethal spells in order to defend themselves. You encounter one of them, you don’t hesitate or they will kill you. Adeptis are on their way here to help us deal with the Sons of Prometheus but if they ever try to make the first move and come after you, you kill them. Ladies and gentlemen, we are at war and we are not going to lose!” Edward declared.

“Great…this is just great…” Lilith muttered under her breath.

\----------------------------------

AT AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Vera arrived with no one else but herself and her failing health. A man is already waiting for her there although she’s certain there are others hiding outside in case something went wrong.

“Vera, I didn’t expect to see you or hear from you”, the man greeted.

“Why? Because you expect me to be dead by now after you sent three of your people after me?” she asked.

“It was a misunderstanding. I didn’t send them. They acted on their own”, he answered.

“Oh cut the shit, Xavier. We both know you all think alike or at least that’s how you put it. Everyone else is listening to us right now so I am not going to waste your time. Edward planned this all up”,

Xavier frowned, clearly not expecting for her to say that.

“He came back here to a year ago and cursed Francis to be sick. It had to be subtle, unsuspecting, and it took a year for the cancer to develop. He made sure it will be uncurable other than what the Order can offer so Francis would be forced to come to him for help. Edward was after the Cretian Loom and he got it. It was not his intention for Francis to die. The incantation was legit but was interrupted by werewolves, but he orchestrated the whole ordeal Francis went through”, she revealed.

“Why are you telling me this? You’re his wife. You’re the Head Councilor. This is treason”, he asked.

“…because we are on the verge of killing each other and I don’t want my disciples to die because of one man’s sick plan. You have every right to be mad. I am seething. If we go on war, you’re only feeding Edward’s quest. You have to hide because he’s coming after all of you after what you did to me”, she answered.

Xavier straightened up to the warning.

“You just told us that your husband had cursed our leader to steal our artifact and you want us to hide?” he retorted.

Vera pressed her temple with her fingers before taking a deep breath.

“I am only trying to minimize the casualties. As a gesture of good will, I am giving you a head start. Edward has called the Adeptis from Central Chapter. They will be at your doorstep by tomorrow morning and they will slaughter all of you. You of all people know how they work. No enchantments will keep them at bay so you have to leave and hide. Otherwise, your entire organization dies”, she explained.

Xavier is torn. He is certain that Vera is not lying about the Adeptis but he wants so desperately to avenge Francis.

“We cannot live on hiding forever, Vera. Adeptis will not stop until they find us”, he reasoned.

“I know. Let me handle that part. If I can stop Edward, if I can put an end to his plans, I will give you your revenge. If I can’t, you can go to war for all I care”, she proposed.

Xavier sighed and shook his head.

“You know, for years I thought you lost your way when you married that bastard. Francis did not lose his faith in you. He believed you did it for a reason and he’s right. I may not be able to read your mind to know what it is but I know you have a good intention. That’s why I agreed to meet you here. I am glad to confirm that Francis was right. Fine. We do it your way. Stop him but know this, if you fail, I cannot stop my brothers and sisters from expressing their rage on your people”, he agreed.

“Deal”, Vera replied.

\-----------------------------------

DEN

The Knights are discussing what they can do to stop the war. It is for sure that it will not only cost the members of both societies but also some of unsuspecting students of Belgrave who happened to be enrolled in an institution where it’s about to go down. They cannot risk more people die because of what they started. Meanwhile, Alyssa and Lilith researched the book Edward desperately wanted to fix. He had never mentioned it to Alyssa before and she did not ask. She was too engaged with being an apprentice, she just did everything he asked.

“Holy shit!” Lilith exclaimed when she found what she was looking for in one of the journals.

“What is it?” Jack asked.

“It’s the Vade Maecum Infernal. Edward Coventry is trying to bond with that book to gain unlimited power”, she answered.

Alyssa gasped as she put her hand over her mouth.

“I am a newbie here so care to explain?” Randall butt in.

“It’s the most powerful grimoire ever created. It holds great power but I thought it’s just a myth. It grants the practitioner to perform every powerful spell written on it but bonding with it, it’s every practitioner’s dream. You will not need a spell to do magic. You just think of it and it’s going to happen”, Alyssa explained.

“What’s the price? Everything has a price”, Hamish asked.

“For the practitioner to bond with the Vade Maecum, he must sacrifice his first-born son”, Lilith answered.

The Knights looked at each other thinking another side to it but Alyssa was left out.

“That’s why Vera flipped out when you went spying on them”, Randall realized.

Jack smiled, realizing as well his victory against his father. Lilith realized the same before Randall does and so does Hamish.

“Then we don’t have to do shit. Let’s just let Coventry kill Maddox and we win”, Jack declared proudly while meeting Alyssa’s frown before her face went from disgusted to pure horror.

Lilith has mirrored Alyssa’s expression which made Jack, Randall, and Hamish frowned and turned around only to find Vera standing right there, fury all over her face.

“Dare to go anywhere near my son and I will kill all of you”, she warned.


	8. Does It Run In The Family?

Vera didn’t plan on anything else after her talk with Xavier. She honestly didn’t think he will agree to her proposal but since he did, she must keep on moving if she is to stop Edward and protect Maddox. While driving, her mind kept drifting to that werewolf who had saved her life. Since she entered the Order, it has been taught and mentioned in the books that the werewolves are the mortal enemy of the Order. They had slaughtered practitioners before, ate their hearts. It was horrible and she had seen firsthand their victims. They don’t choose whoever they will kill. Young, old, male, female…if you’re a practitioner and you crossed paths with them, you’re dead. At least, that’s what she believed up until today.

It’s not hallucination. She saw the werewolf grabbed the man away from her and killed him. Then, it stopped and just looked at her. She had used magic too. If it does sense magic, it could have sensed hers too and therefore, she should be dead but it did not attack her. It just stared at her. That’s not the only thing that bothered her. Those eyes…those silver eyes that turned blue. She kept on trying to recall where she had seen those blue eyes before but her conversation with Edward had stopped her from doing that. Then, she went to talk to Xavier. Now, she got time. Her brain worked hard on remembering until she hit a wall. It was a tiled wall, badly lit, with loud music coming from outside. Vera blinked a few times trying to figure out why her brain took her to that memory.

“Oh fuck…” she breathed out when she realized why.

Those eyes…of course, she had seen those eyes before. They were the same pair she was looking at that night when he’s pounding into her, taking her while she’s pinned against that tiled wall. Those intense pair of blue eyes, drowning her with lust that night. Of course, there are tons of men with blue eyes but those pair…she is pretty damn sure that it was his. She can feel it in her guts.

With one hand on the wheel, her free hand took a handkerchief from her bag which got a red stain on it. It was Hamish’s blood that she found on the floor of Bitsy’s office. She had done a spell on it to determine whose blood was it. She thought it was one of the Sons of Prometheus who had broken inside the temple and when she found out it was Hamish’s, she began to be intrigued. First, he had asked her why she’s with Edward despite him being dangerous. Second, he suddenly got inducted out of the blue along with three other students who haven’t been a standout during their first year in campus. Third, he was the acolyte that found her in the woods and brought her to the temple. Edward may not have mentioned it but it was obvious with the way he spat the word ‘acolyte’. She knows when he’s jealous over little things although little is not the word she would associate with Hamish. Setting that aside, it’s not a coincidence that Hamish was present in the woods that time she was attacked. The fact that she recognized his eyes with those blue eyes she last saw before passing out tells her that he might be more than just a teacher aid.

“Ostende mihi viam”, she chanted and the blood on the handkerchief glowed.

She must know the truth about him. She must know all the cards dealt in front of her to determine her next move. If Hamish is aware of the danger Edward poses, he might be able to help her then. Bitsy is too scared of Edward to take a stand. The Council is very much under Edward’s debt. She needs people to help her stop Edward. She cannot do it by herself.

The blood lead her to an old house at the edge of the woods. She never saw the property before and she doubt Hamish lives there. He’s too polished to live in a house that looked almost like a farmhouse. 

Vera got out of the car and walked towards the front porch. She was about to knock when she heard voices inside. 

“What’s the price? Everything has a price”, she heard Hamish asked.

It is his voice. She’s certain of that.

“For the practitioner to bond with the Vade Maecum, he must sacrifice his first-born son”, the voice isn’t familiar to her ears but she can guess that she’s also a disciple. Probably that girl always with Hamish and Mr. Morton and Mr. Carpio…Ms. Bathory. Yes, that’s the name.

They’re talking about the Vade Maecum which got Vera curious. For a newly inducted disciple, they know too much which means they’re up to something or has already done something. She went inside the house.

“Then we don’t have to do shit. Let’s just let Coventry kill Maddox and we win”, she heard Jack said proudly.

That instantly made her blood boil. Did she just hear him proudly sentence a child to death?

“Dare to go anywhere near my son and I will kill all of you”, she warned.

Everyone is too stunned to react. No one expected to see her there. To be honest, she didn’t expect to see Alyssa Drake in there. 

“Vera, what are you doing here? How did you find this place?” Hamish broke the silence.

She simply showed him the handkerchief with his blood on it and he understood. She had tracked him using his blood.

“Head Councilor, we can explain”, Alyssa cut in.

The terror in her voice is so evident. She’s literally scared of Vera.

“Explain to me how come werewolves got past the initiation process of the Order”, 

Their mouths left opened in shock. They’re busted.

“Well, I was not sure of that theory but you all just confirmed it with the looks on your faces. None of you should play poker”, she added.

She got them there. Clever, Hamish thought.

“Are you going to rat us out to Coventry?” Jack asked her.

“I should but having werewolves in the Order is the least of my problem right now”, she answered bluntly.

“We know. Maddox. Your husband wanted to sacrifice him to bond with the Vade Maecum”, Hamish mentioned.

She glared at him.

“Something you’re all willing to go through if I heard it correctly”, she spat.

Hamish wasn’t agreeable to that. He never thought of it actually up until Jack brought it up.

“Actually, if you want to stop your husband, it might be the only way”, Vera frowned at Lilith, “It says here the required sacrifice to bond with the book is to kill the firstborn son. Maddox is not Edward Coventry’s firstborn son”, Lilith revealed.

“What are you talking about? Who’s Edward’s firstborn son?” Vera asked but before she was able to finish that question, she already got her answer when her eyes laid upon Jack. “You”, she answered herself.

“He does not know that. Apparently, he knocked up my mother and destroyed her life. She died because of him and I am here to make him pay for it. Turns out, I don’t have to do anything. He will destroy himself”, Jack confirmed.

Vera did not see that one coming. She is aware of Edward’s activities back in the day but it’s the first she heard of illegitimate child of his.

“…and you’re okay with your half-brother getting murdered instead? You’re okay with an innocent child dying so you can have your revenge?” she asked.

Jack shrugged.

“Collateral damage. One life in order to save millions. I think they say it’s for the greater good or something”, he answered and it made her flinched.

She just heard those words that morning. Vera pursed her lips and channeled her disappointment on Jack. She thought that since they both came from the same background, he will have a better perspective than the rest. She was wrong.

“Then you’re just like your father”, it’s Jack’s turn to flinch. “He had said those exact words including that greater good part. You’re trying to save the world by doing exactly what he will do. How’s that separates you from the man you despise?”

Her nails dig in her palm to control her temper.

“Maddox had lost his mother before he even got the chance to know her. Edward had killed her as sacrifice to obtain one part of the book. He only had waited for her to give birth because he needed a son to kill when the time comes. I couldn’t take Maddox away. I couldn’t exactly kill the Grand Magus or else the entire Order will come after me so to ensure Maddox’s safety, I married a monster. I allowed myself to be with him for eight years to protect that child and you’re here talking like he doesn’t have value, like he’s just created and brought to this world only to be a fucking sacrifice. If that’s the case, monstrosity truly runs in the family”, she exclaimed.

Each word hits Jack with force. He was raised hating Edward Coventry, groomed to take revenge on him. In return, he had lived with the darkness and desire to fulfill that, to give justice to his mother’s death. He wanted it so bad, he came up with the idea of putting two magical societies head to head with total disregard of the casualties. He was willing to go as far as allowing a child dies to destroy his father. Maybe he is the same as the man he loathes. All those years of planning, it molded him the same way.

“No one is going to let Maddox Coventry dies”, heads turned to Hamish, “It is our duty to protect the innocent from bad magic. Maddox Coventry is innocent which makes it our job to ensure his safety. Is that clear?” he declared.

The others agreed including Jack.

Vera had recognized that Hamish is the leader of the pack. How ironic is that?

“Well, now that’s settled. I talked with the new leader of the Sons of Prometheus. They’re going into hiding to avoid the Adeptis from slaughtering them all. It was Edward’s doing that Francis got sick in the first place. It was all part of his plan to obtain the Cretian Loom which he used to get another portion of the book. Thanks to Ms. Drake’s skills”, Alyssa bowed her head in embarrassment. “Right now, Edward is lacking two parts of the book: the last portion and the cover. Once he gets those two, he will perform the binding ritual”, she informed them.

“He said the last portion of the book was with his father but after that, it was lost. He never mentioned anything about a cover”, Alyssa mentioned.

Vera sighed.

“Ipsum revelare”, she uttered and Jack groaned in pain.

Lilith and Randall went to him before the former’s eyes lit up.

“Lil”, Hamish warned.

“You must be Silverback then. It’s in the old journal I kept hidden down the vault. The Vade Maecum Infernal and the Knights had a long history. To ensure the book’s safety and everyone else’s, the former champions split up the book after Jurgen Sawyer attempted to complete bonding with the book. Because of the interruption, Jurgen was trapped inside of the Vade Maecum and his hide was embued with one part of the book which was its cover and that hide was named Silverback”, she explained.

Jack has recovered and learned his significance to his father’s quest. Not only he’s his firstborn son which is needed to be sacrificed, his hide also got the cover of the book he wanted to complete. It makes him a target.

“Well, it’s all useless if he cannot find the last portion of the book. It was lost”, Randall mentioned.

Hamish saw how Vera’s eyes darted from left to right.

“Vera”, he called.

“It was not lost. I have it. Edward’s father gave it to me before he died and asked me to safeguard it and keep it away from Edward. It was safe and locked away but after this morning, I’m not sure if the protection is still there. I took a hit earlier and the magic I put around it might have dwindled down. If it did, he can easily track it down”, she stated.

Hamish thinks fast. Vera had come to them for help and they must deliver. Aside from the fact that it’s duty to stop Edward, he cannot let Vera do this alone. She’s already in danger by helping the Sons of Prometheus and keeping their secrets. He needs to protect her too.

“Jack must remain here at the Den no matter what. Randall and Lilith, go get Maddox and bring him here as well. Alyssa, you keep an eye on Edward. Alert us if something’s up. Vera and I will check the place where she hid the last portion of the book”, he instructed. Divide and conquer…hopefully.


	9. Promise Me

The drive has been awfully quiet. Hamish had offered to take the wheel but Vera refused. He had expected for her to say some hurtful things but so far nothing. He does not know how to approach her or make the first move because he does not know how she feels with the discovery of what he is. When they arrived at the cemetery, he followed her until they reached the mausoleum where Edward’s father was buried. She had checked and used her magic and then sighed.

“So?” he asked, breaking the silence first.

“It’s gone. He already got it. Good thing I hid it here. If I went with my other idea and kept it in my bank vault, I’ll be dead by now”, she answered.

The image of Vera being murdered by Edward crossed his mind and he growled a little, much to her surprise. She just stared at him until he calms down before she asked him to get back in the car. She drove a little more until she stopped at the side of the road and killed the engine.

Hamish was unsure why. Maybe she likes to talk or maybe this is the part where she’ll get rid of him. 

“Thank you for saving my life this morning”, she said instead.

It’s crazy to think that all of these things happened to Vera within 24 hours and the day isn’t even over yet.

“You knew it was me?” Hamish asked.

“I saw your eyes turned back to blue and I just got the feeling”, she answered.

She’s way too smart, even Tundra agrees.

“Listen, I want you to know that I didn’t know who you are when we met last year and we’re not what the Order painted us to be. We’re only coming after those who uses their magic to hurt people. We don’t kill just for fun. We have an oath, a duty. We entered the Order so we can keep a close watch, make sure things are being done right. Then, they did that thing to those five people. We just acted. They were in pain. We didn’t know what it could mean. All we wanted was to help them. Stop the pain and allowed them to die with mercy. We didn’t know that the incantation would backfire and a war would happen. It was a bonus I suppose but not at the expense of other innocent lives”, he explained.

He couldn’t stop ranting. He needs her to understand that their night together was not a ploy to get close to her. He needs her to see that they’re not the bad guys, that they’re not the enemy.

“I know that…all of it. Well, not sure of the oath and duty part because it’s not what’s being taught when you first got recruited but I knew you killed those people out of kindness. To be honest, I would’ve done the same. Maybe after I transferred the diseases to a tree first so it wouldn’t backfire but I understood”,

Hamish stared at her in disbelief. She truly is different than the rest. She got an open mind.

“Edward has not always been a monster, you know. He used to be kind and good. He was the one who introduced me to the Order. He was not like this but after the war with the necromancers, he changed. He started lusting for power. It was his quest to better protect the Order. The war claimed his father’s life. He knew what I did to win it, to protect the others. He wanted to prevent that from happening but ambition and thirst for power is a dangerous combination. He couldn’t stop himself and after he got the first portion of the Vade Maecum, he became someone else. I tried my best to prolong it, to delay him. I couldn’t anymore”, she shared.

The longing he saw once before in her eyes that night has returned. She appears strong, feisty and tough to everyone else but for the first time, he can see how lonely she is. Eight years she let herself be confined in Edward’s world in order to protect a child and the world. It was a sacrifice on her part and she sacrificed her chance to be happy, to be in love, to live her life the way she originally planned it.

“We will stop him. We will not let him hurt Maddox”, he promised.

It was a tall order. He’s not even sure if he can defeat Edward but he’s willing to do anything for her, it seems. How long has it been since he last felt this way? It was way back with Cassie.

“When Edward finds out about Mr. Morton’s hide, he will find out about all of you and the Council will know. You will be hunted down. You should know that”, she said.

He does not want to think of that fate just yet. It’s a dim future but they must take care of the present.

“Yes but right now, we must save the world first and your son”, he replied.

She smiled before turning on the engine.

“Of course…can I ask you a favor?”

“Anything”, he said.

“If something happens to me, will you promise to look after Maddox? I know it’s not ideal to ask you to raise a child but I am not sure whether Mr. Morton will be amendable to the idea so I am asking you”, she asked.

Hamish frowned.

“Nothing is going to happen to you. I will not let it”, he said.

“That’s not what I’m asking”, she replied.

She’s dead serious. What is going to happen? He wants to press to her that she’s going to be safe, that he’s going to keep her safe but she looked like she’s not going to let it go until he promised.

“I promise”, he responded.

“Thank you”, she said before driving again.

\---------------------------------

AT THE DEN

Vera and Hamish arrived to find a very panicked Randall outside which frightened Vera.

“What happened? Where’s Maddox?” she asked fearing the worst.

“He’s fine. He’s inside with Lilith”, he answered.

“What’s going on?” Hamish asked.

There has to be something because he’s on the verge of losing it.

“Jack heard a ringing earlier but none of us had. It was only him, like something is calling him. Then, Alyssa texted that Edward was onto her and then she stopped responding so Jack got worried and he took off. He hasn’t come back yet and he’s not answering”, Randall blurted.  
Vera sighed out loud and went inside the house. Maddox is with Lilith going over his comic books when he saw Vera and his face brightens up.

“Mommy!” he called and went to her for a hug.

It surprises everyone to see Vera’s maternal side, except Hamish. He had seen this before when he’s spying on them. She cradled him with her arms before reality sets back in.

“Maddox, listen, you need to stay here with Mommy’s friends for a little while because Daddy and I got some things to do at work but I’m going to come back and pick you up when we’re done. Do you understand?” she said to the kid.

“You mean like a sleepover?” Maddox asked.

“Yes, something like that, but I’m going to need your phone, honey. Mommy lost hers but I promise to give it back when I return”, she answered.

She hates lying to Maddox but she must do it to keep him safe from his father. She had come this far. She will not let Edward murder him for a freaking book. The boy smiled and handed over his phone.

“It’s alright. Randall here got a bunch of comic books I can read anyway. I’ll be fine without my phone”, he replied.

Vera smiled and pulled him to her arms once again and for a moment, she considered casting a spell to ship him to another country just to make sure he’ll be safe but Edward will find him no matter where she hides him. At least, the wolves can defend him.

Suddenly, something hit the house which caused for Maddox to get startle. It was an attack, a magic attack.

“Dormitum Dimittatur”, Vera quickly casted on her son and Maddox fell asleep in her arms to prevent him from witnessing the attack. “You got any room in this house safe enough?” she asked and Lilith was quick to get Maddox from her and take him upstairs.

Hamish went to check who made the attack through the window and saw couple of people in black robes. They have been found. He can strangle Jack right about now for putting them in jeopardy like this. There’s just too many of them out there.

“They’re here. The Order and the Temple Magus”, he said.

Vera pinched the top of her nose to control her irritation. It’s unclear whether Edward already know her involvement but he certainly knows about the werewolves or he wouldn’t send the Adeptis at the Den. She knows it’s the Adeptis because she can feel their magic. They’re early and they’re meant to arrive tomorrow but she’s glad she had warned Xavier earlier. Now, the problem is right outside.

“What are we going to do?” Randall’s phone beeped. “It’s Jack. He’s fine. He said Edward Coventry got Alyssa hostage and the book is already completed. He doesn’t know Jack’s his firstborn son though and he wants us to protect Maddox”, Randall read.

“So, that’s why those people are outside. They came here for Maddox”, Hamish realized.

Lilith joined them downstairs.

“The kid’s secure. I put enchantment on the bedroom. He’ll be fine. Are we going to take care of those mofos out there before they tear this house apart or what?” she asked.

Vera hates fighting. She’s been through one war and she doesn’t want to go through another and she succeeded in a way to stop the bloodshed between the Order and the Sons of Prometheus only to turn the war between the Order and the Knights. She took a deep breath and turned to Lilith and Randall.

“You two stay here. I need you to take care of anyone who will get past us outside”, she then turned to Hamish. “You’re with me. Just don’t kill anyone”, she ordered.

It is amazing how she was able to boss both Lilith and Randall without the two of them protesting. Hamish can really see her leader quality. He saw her take one deep breath before she opened the door. All he heard was ringing before he lets Tundra out, trying their best to adhere to her instruction not to kill anyone but it’s hard when they’re throwing spells at him so Tundra moved swiftly and forcefully, throwing people left and right. When he’s done with his area, he turned to check on Vera who is now face to face with Kepler. He remembered the two being friends who now found each other on opposite sides.

“I never thought of you to side with our mortal enemy, Vera”, Kepler said.

“I never thought of you to condone someone who wants to murder a child”, Vera spat.

“He’s the Grand Magus and he holds the Vade Maecum Infernal. What do you want me to do?” Kepler asked.

“Stand up to him. Do what’s right. I don’t know, Bitsy. Be a human being”, Vera answered.

“I don’t have the same guts as you do, Vera, and I still value my life. Silence. Subservience. Observance. I still live by those words. You’re not”, Kepler responded.

“To hell with those words and to the Order. You are not touching my son”, Vera replied coldly.

“Avolare!” Kepler casted with her open palm.

Hamish almost bolted to get Vera away when something surprised him. The spell hit her but she did not move an inch from her spot. Even Kepler was shocked that her spell did not do a thing to her. 

Vera looked back at Kepler with a dark expression and uttered, “Avolare”, with so much ease and minus the bloody hand.

Kepler flew away from the Den. The others retreated as soon as they saw the Temple Magus was disposed. Of course, they all recognized the Head Councilor fighting alongside the wolves and it must be reported to the Grand Magus. They wouldn’t dare attack the wife of Edward Coventry. Hamish transformed back to himself and went to her side. She’s pressing her hand on her temple.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concern about the spell she took.

“Yes. We should get out of here before they come back”, she lied and he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got delayed due to my thesis...will try to post as much as i can.


	10. The Last Night

HAMISH’S APARTMENT

It was his idea to use his apartment as hiding place for them. Jack had informed them that Edward is looking forward to do the ritual by tomorrow night which gives 24 hours to plan how they’re going to proceed in stopping him. So far, the only thing that assures them of his failure is the fact that he does not know Jack is the one he should sacrifice and as long as he thinks it’s Maddox and they’re keeping him away, Edward cannot complete the ritual. It is a gamble. There’s no certainty that Alyssa wouldn’t crack. She knows Jack is his son and if he tortures her enough, she might tell him the truth. On the other hand, if Edward still believes that Maddox is his firstborn son, he will do anything to get him and that means going through them.

The kid was oblivious to everything. He thought he was just having a cool sleepover with Randall. The two are bonding with each other, playing videogames on the unit next to his. Lilith wanted to take a breather at the hallway but is set to join Randall and Maddox on the other unit as added protection to the kid while Vera and him think of a plan.

Vera is on the edge. He can tell that much. She looks extremely pale and her breathing is a bit irregular. She kept saying she’s fine but he is certain that she’s not. Could it be the spell Kepler threw at her? She assured him that it’s not. She said she’s just tired. It could be that. She’s been through a lot for a single day. As the night falls, he feels her nerves more.

“You can tell me what’s wrong aside from the obvious”, he finally said.

She is aware that Hamish is observant. After all, he is Tundra’s champion. She had read a few pages about the werewolves back then so she’s familiar with the hides. It is reckless of her to use magic without sacrifice earlier in front of him but Kepler did not give her a choice. She’s going to take Maddox despite her conscience telling her otherwise. She’s too obedient when it comes to Edward. She must protect her son so she used a spell without sacrifice, amplifying its effect. She can only hope that Kepler is still alive somewhere.

“Where is Mr. Morton now?” she asked instead.

“Last time he texted, he’s hiding. Alyssa had made him swear to hide in case she failed at hiding the truth”, he answered.

“Ms. Drake is not going to fail. Edward wouldn’t know to ask the question anyway because he does not know about Mr. Morton. It means he’ll come for Maddox”, she said.

Hamish figures as much. You cannot ask something you know nothing about. Maybe he took Alyssa hostage to force Jack to give up Maddox in exchange for her life. It is the logical explanation.

“He’s safe here. We can protect him”, he said.

She smiled at him but it disappeared quickly.

“Edward will move mountains to get Maddox. This building is not going to stop him. Three werewolves are not going to stop him”, she played with her bracelet for a moment before composing her thoughts, “It’s going to have to be me. Edward cares for me but if it comes down between me and his ambition, he will choose the latter and there’s no one else equip to face him”, she replied.

Of course, she’s powerful. Hamish knows that much. He even thought about it at first but there’s something in the way she said it that bothers him. Why does it sound like a bad thing for her to face her husband?

“What’s the catch?” he asked.

Too observant…too smart…she mused.

“The catch is I’m not sure what the outcome is going to be. If we face each other, it’s going to be messy and I don’t know how it will turn out…if I’m going to make it”, she answered…vaguely.

She cannot exactly tell him that facing Edward who’s armed with Vade Maecum will be the end of her.

“You’re not going to do it alone. We’re here. We’re all here. We got you and Maddox”, he assured her.

It’s heartwarming the way he said those words. She wanted to scoff at his optimism but she finds it adorable. She used to be like him back then, full of hope, ideas, positivity. Ever since she sentenced herself to death and life with Edward, all that went away. Her life clings to Maddox’s life. If only he met Hamish sooner, things could’ve turned out differently. She might get the chance to experience what it’s like to live again, to love again. She wanted to experience what genuine love is and not the toxic and possessive love Edward had showered her for eight years. Loving a child is not the same as having someone that loves her. She craves it deep down but it’s too late for her now. In the next 24 hours, she will fight Edward. It’s going to be her last 24 hours.

“Have I told you how thankful I was to have met you in that bar that night?” she asked.

Taken aback, he nodded and smiled at the memory.

“Yes, you did”, he answered.

His eyes caught her hand twisted a little before he heard the doors locked. She then brought her delicate hands to cup his face and ran her thumb over his lips.

“I don’t regret that night, not one bit. I don’t regret seeing you at the temple or finding out who you really are. If I can do it all over again, I would not change a thing. I want you to know that”, she muttered as her eyes shine and watered.

He got nervous and covered her hands with his.

“I will not let anything happen to you or to your son”, he said.

It felt like she’s saying goodbye and he does not want to hear it. He’s not going to lose her, not now that they just found each other again, not now that she knows who he is and is okay with it. It’s all too early for it to end.

“I know”, she whispered and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

The sensation of her lips flooded his brain and all the fears melted away. His hand dropped to her waist and backed her to the nearest wall as she clings to him for dear life. The kiss was passionate, hungry, and intense. It’s the same as their kiss a year ago but the emotion is on another level. When Vera whimpered, he picked her up and brought her to his bedroom.

Her eyes are filled with mixed feelings, he felt pain in his chest. He does not know what’s going on in her mind but he feels the need to make her forget, make her feel better, even just for a little while. Make the whole world disappear so she can breathe. So, he explored her thoroughly. He easily disregarded her clothing and navigated her body like an ocean. There’s no need for map. He can find his own way. He took one breast in his mouth and she arched her back.

There is an impending problem for all of them, for her mostly, but if this is going to be her last night on earth, might as well take the chance to be with the stranger that made her feel alive. When his lips found her center, she moaned.

“Oh, god…”, she breathed out when he builds her up with his tongue.

He’s too good at it and it is sending her to another plane. His strong hands held her in place as she can no longer control her body. He licked, sucked, made out with her clit and she moaned, gasped, and uttered his name like a prayer. Then, two fingers entered her and curled.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed.

She is red as tomato. Her sweat being illuminated by the moonlight from the window made her glow like a goddess underneath him. He’s painfully hard but all he wants to do is to pleasure her in every way so he pumped her with his fingers and watched her dissolved. Vera closed her eyes, trying her best to hold on.

“Let go, Vera. It’s okay. Come for me. I want to see you come”, he urges and it’s all enough for her to shatter.

Hamish pulled his fingers and sucked it clean, tasting her, absorbing her.

“I want you inside”, she requested or rather demanded which he is happy to oblige.

She removed her shirt and unbuckled his belt and he freed his member. She took her time admiring it as she didn’t get the chance to do so the last time. Her mouth watered.

“Fuck, Vera…” he cursed when she sucked him in.

If she thinks he is good with his tongue, he thinks she should be awarded with gold medal with what her mouth can do because he cannot explain what she’s doing to him but he doesn’t want her to stop. It took all he got to pull her away which made her frown.

“If you still want me inside of you, you have to stop doing that…” he explained and she smiled.

He laid her on her back before entering her in a slow but deep motion, it sent her eyes rolling at the back of her head. They moaned in unison. The first time they’re together, it was rough, hungry. This time, he wants to take it slow. He wants to savor her. He does not want to fuck her. He wants to make love to her. He wants to treat her like a queen because that’s what she is. He cupped her face as he thrusts into her in a slow and steady rhythm before he devoured her lips.

Vera is on the precipice of breaking down, emotionally. Timing is really not on her side. How long have she waited for someone to make her feel like this? How long have she yearned for someone to treat her with respect, with love? How long have she waited for someone like Hamish to come in her life? Now that she found him, she can’t make it last. All she got is one night and she cannot even tell him the truth. 

Her sniffle got his attention and he pulled away to look at her. She’s crying and for a moment he thought he had hurt her. He almost stopped but her thighs kept him in place, telling him to go on.

“What’s wrong?” he asked while panting.

“I just don’t want this to end…at least, not yet”, she answered as tears kept falling out.

He smiled at her.

“I would very much like to grant your wish but my stamina is not long”, he teased and they both laughed.

“It’s not what I meant”, she muttered.

He brushed his hand over her face.

“I know, love. I don’t want this to end either. After tomorrow, we can resume what we started, if you still want it by then”, he said.

Her heart aches. How badly she wants that to happen but she knows it’s not going to come to that.

“That sounds promising”, she replied.

He moved in and hit her sensitive spot and she gasped. It triggered a primal instinct in him and he did it again with force which elicited a moan from her so he started picking up the pace with the same force until he felt her clenching around him as her body shook underneath him and he followed her to paradise.

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms before Vera had the courage to pull away and go to the bathroom to clean herself. It’s a wonderful night but she got a child waiting for her on the neighboring unit so she cleaned up fast, fixed herself and got dressed. When she got out of the bathroom, Hamish is already done. He used the bathroom outside.

“I need to put Maddox to bed. I don’t trust Mr. Carpio knows about bedtime”, she said and left the room to go Maddox.

With Vera gone, Lilith entered the apartment. By the look on her face, she knew what went down with him and Vera.

“Not a word”, Hamish said.

“Calm down, I am not opposed to it. It’s actually nice to see you letting go again. It’s been a long time since you allowed yourself to care for someone else”, she replied.

Cassie, he thought. The Knights are aware of his emotional shutting down phase and despite their hard efforts to set him up with other women before, it all failed.

“I know and I am glad to have found Vera but I am scared, Lil. There’s this feeling in my guts I cannot explain. It scares me to death”, he confessed.

“You’re scared to lose her. I get that. She’s not Cassie. Vera Stone is one bad ass bitch, stronger than all of us. If there’s anyone that can take on Edward Coventry, it’s her”, she said.

Hamish sighed, recalling the way Vera acted earlier.

“I think that’s what scares me. There’s something she’s not telling me but we must get ready to back her up tomorrow. We can’t let her do this alone”, he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fluff everyone's waiting for but in a bittersweet mood...because i love angst, only a bit ;-)


	11. Drugged

Vera was not able to sleep. She does not want to waste time by sleeping. She will do nothing but just that after tomorrow…sleep. So, she spent the whole night watching Maddox sleep. She may not be the one who gave birth to him but she raised him. He’s her son. She swore not only to herself but also to Sophie’s grave that she will protect him no matter what even if she sacrifices her own life for his. She should have been dead anyway. Why not make it more meaningful? Her mind drifted to Hamish. For a moment, she dared hope of a life with him and imagined what could it be. 

She imagined it to be full of awesome sex, cooking in the kitchen together, bantering along with his friends, just living life as it is. It’s all fantasy because it’s never going to happen. She should’ve learned by now that nothing good ever happens in her life, not to her. There might have been good days but nothing that ever truly gives her the happiness she’s been chasing all her life. She found love at a young age and he discarded her when she told him she’s pregnant. She found love for her daughter but she died. She found a wonderful friend in Edward and he too was lost to her. She found Maddox and gave her a chance to be a mother again, and though she will be gone, she can make sure that he will live. It will all be worth it.

The sun rises and her eyes caught the light wanting to break through the curtains. Maddox is still asleep and she carefully got out of bed to start preparing breakfast. When she entered Hamish’s unit, she’s surprised to see him there waiting for her with a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, I figure you’re a morning person”, he greeted and handed her the cup.

She took it and sat next to him on the sofa. 

“Do you stock your fridge? I can make some breakfast. Maddox is into pancakes in the morning”, she asked as she started drinking the coffee.

“I can run to the store. The Den has been my home so I rarely stock food in here”, he answered while watching her carefully.

Vera hummed as she enjoys the drink.

“That’s alright. I can magic it up. Do you want anything else?” she asked again.

“Pancake is just fine”, he answered.

Being a coffee person, Vera finished the cup right away and placed the mug onto the table. There is an eerie silence between them which is not what she expects after what happened to them last night.

“Any news from Mr. Morton?” she asked just to start up a conversation and end the awkward silence between them.

“Yeah…he formulated a plan to stop his father. It’s solid”, she looked at him and listened intently. “He still got that golem we encountered last year, the one who killed neophytes”,

“…the one Margaret Crain created so she could get her son into the Order”, she recalled.

“Yes. So, he plans to make him look like him, reveal to Edward that he’s his first-born son and then just let him sacrifice the golem until he fails and the Vade Maecum will claim him”, he answered.

It is a brilliant plan. Vera admits that but there’s something they don’t know about Edward. Edward Coventry is not easily fooled. He can smell lies from miles away and if it comes to the Vade Maecum, he will definitely try to spot the lie. 

“That’s not going to work. Edward will know and Mr. Morton will get himself killed along with Ms. Drake and if you went there, you will all get killed too. We have to stop him before he does something stupid—”

She got back up on her feet and everything swayed in an instant. Her head became light and her vision blurred. She felt his hands grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling. It could be low blood pressure or low blood sugar but his lack of question about how she’s feeling informed her of something else. Her eyes darted to the mug placed on top of the coffee table. There’s only one mug. He does not have one.

“You…” everything seems so distant right now, “You…drugged the coffee”, she muttered before she felt him setting her gently on the sofa so she can be comfortable.

She might have heard him say sorry but it felt so far away. She’s drifting off and her only thought is that if she falls asleep now, she’s going to waste time, that precious time she does not have, that time she could have spent with him or with her son. Instead, she’s going to spend it with her eyes shut because Hamish drugged her coffee.

\-----------------------------------

FEW HOURS EARLIER

Hamish did not fall asleep and neither did Lilith. They’re both on edge. Randall had left to meet with Jack to help him with whatever it is he’s planning. Hamish had let Jack figure out a way to this mess since he caused it. He disobeyed an instruction to not leave the Den. Now, Edward not only have the last portion of the book, he also got the cover of it. Of course, he can understand where he’s coming from. He’s in love. He might have done the same if it’s Vera but he’s the leader of the Knights. He must show restraint. If it’s Vera, she would ask him to stay put and stay out of the way and don’t let Edward complete the book no matter what happens to her because she, too, is a leader. 

Vera…

He couldn’t erase that look on her face when she asked him to take care of Maddox if anything happens to her. She got the same look earlier when she’s informing him that she needs to be the one to face Edward and it felt like she knew she’s not coming back. She was saying goodbye without uttering the words and it’s bothering him. There has to be something he’s missing. 

“Lil, how good is your memory when it comes to Order’s stuff?” he asked.

“I read a lot. That blonde witch gives me tons of book for research so I got hooked. Why?” she answered then asked him back.

He needs to know. It’s on the tip of his tongue but cannot figure out how to deliver the question.

“Tell me what you know about the Order’s recent history”, he said instead.

Lilith leaned back the chair and sighed while thinking.

“…not much about the war between werewolves and the Order but I read once a war against the necromancers. It was not far back. It happened during George Coventry’s time as Grand Magus. The Marand Sisters’ revolted against the Order and wanted to take charge. A lot of people die. None of us are here yet. Disciples died. Students died. Faculties died. It was dubbed as earthquake casualties. One of the university building’s collapsed but it’s not due to earthquake. It’s because of the battle that took place there. No one has taken an account as to how the Marand Sisters’ was defeated but they died in that building. Some believed it to be the Grand Magus himself, that’s why he got sick after the war but I don’t know. I don’t think it’s him”, Lilith recalled.

Hamish remembered the attack at the Den when Kepler had hit Vera with spell and she did not even flinch. She casted the same spell but without cutting up her palm and the effect was doubled. Now, one thing that was taught to them when they got inducted to the Order: never do a spell without sacrifice. Vera just did it earlier.

“Do you know any spell or incantation that will allow a practitioner to use magic without sacrifice and it will amplify the effect of the magic?” he asked out of the blue.

Lilith blinked at the question but her brain worked fast.

“Alyssa did mention something once but she said it was a myth. It was called something like…Fors Factor? Fork Factor? No. Fors Factoram. Yeah…that one. According to legend, you perform the incantation and it allows you to use magic without sacrifice and it will not alter the balance in the world. It’s too good to be true so I think it’s really a myth. Alyssa thought the same. If it’s real, I think there’s a catch. One thing I learned about magic, everything has a price”, she answered proudly.

The look on Hamish’s face bothered her all of a sudden.

“Why? What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Vera just casted a spell earlier without sacrifice”, he blurted.

“What?” she asked again.

“Kepler hit her with a spell and it did hit her but nothing happened. Then, Vera said the same word and Kepler flew away. I mean, literally flew away. There’s no cut on her palm…nothing. I have seen Alyssa used that spell before and it’s not that powerful to send someone flying like that. After she did that, she went pale and lightheaded. She said she’s fine but I knew she’s lying”, he answered.

It made sense. If the legend is true, if Fors Factoram does exist and Vera had performed it, it will allow her to cast spells like that, without sacrifice. Just like what Lilith has said, everything has a price when it comes to magic. What is the price of that incantation?

“Holy shit! I just realized. It was her”,

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“…the one who killed the Marand Sisters! Think about it. Vera has been around during the war between the Order and the necromancers. She’s here at Belgrave when it happened. After the war, she’s been promoted to Temple Magus making her the youngest Temple Magus ever appointed. Before the former Grand Magus died, he gave the last portion of the Vade Maecum to her. Why? Because she had proven herself to be selfless. She must knew the price of that incantation was big and still did it anyway to end the war and the Grand Magus trusted her enough to know that she will not fall to the temptation of the Vade Maecum unlike his son. Vera was the one who blew up that building”, Lilith answered with renewed enthusiasm.

It was all a theory but Lilith put it well together. Combined with what Hamish saw earlier that day, it’s more than plausible. Vera performed Fors Factoram but one thing remained unanswered, what is the price?

He knew something’s up with her. When he found her in the woods after she’s been attacked by the members of the Sons of Prometheus, she passed out. Edward said it’s because she took a hit from a spell but he just saw took a hit of Kepler’s spell and it did nothing, so Vera did not pass out that time from any spell. She passed out because she took on two members by herself, using magic without sacrifice. He saw it earlier when she used magic on Kepler. Vera looked worried at the thought of facing Edward tomorrow and she had asked him to take care of Maddox. Somewhere in his guts, he might know the price of that incantation but he wouldn’t dare go there. 

“Hamish, are you okay?” Lilith asked.

“She cannot face Edward Coventry tomorrow”, he decided.

Lilith frowned.

“I know it’s scary but she’s literally the most powerful of us all and the only one can match Coventry with or without Fors Factoram”, she argued.

“I said no!” his fist hit the table. “I already lost Cassie. I will not lose Vera too. Look, I am not sure what the price is of that incantation but I know something happens to her whenever she uses magic to the extreme. If she faces Edward, she will need to use that kind of magic and I cannot just lose her, Lil. I know it’s selfish but…”

Hamish gestured towards the door.

“Jack is out there risking being sacrificed because of Alyssa. Randall is out there risking his safety to help Jack. You’re here risking your life to protect a child you don’t even know. Let me be selfish just this once, Lil. I have given my everything to the cause but not Vera. I don’t want to give her up”, he exclaimed.

Lilith felt for him. She’s not the biggest fan of Vera but Hamish really loves her. She can tell. Their leader had given up his life, his time for them. Vera is the only thing he’d asked for himself.

“Of course…” she muttered and reached out to calm him down, “Jack has a plan it seems. Vera may not need to face anyone after all, but Hamish…how do you intend to keep her away from Coventry? As soon as she wakes up, she will march to the temple to fight him”, she asked.

Hamish took a few deep breaths as he thinks of a way.

“She cannot march there if she’s asleep”, he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desperate times, desperate measures for Hamish...


	12. Failed

Hamish felt guilty for drugging Vera but it’s the only thing he can think of to keep her from going to the temple. If using powerful magic affects her health, fighting Edward will kill her. He must keep her away from the fight until it’s over. Jack came up with a brilliant plan. All they needed to do is wait for Edward to complete his ritual and sacrifice the golem and it will all be over.

Randall met him outside the temple. Lilith was left behind the apartment to keep watch on Vera and Maddox. He was informed that Jack already went inside the temple and Clay, the golem, had entered the temple few minutes ago as Jack.

“Where’s Vera?” Randall asked.

“She’s asleep. Lilith is there to watch over her and Maddox”, Hamish answered without blinking.

Randall thought it was weird but didn’t ask. They got more pressing matters at hand. They are there to serve as back up in case something goes wrong. As they entered the temple, the door to the altar room is blocked by disciples in their robes and masks. 

“You cannot pass here”, one of the disciples said.

All it takes is for Hamish to show them his fangs for them to disperse in fear and panic. When Randall tried to open the door, it’s locked from the inside.

“What do we do?” he asked.

They must destroy the Vade Maecum and according to the journal, nothing can destroy it but they can tear it apart and scatter its parts like the previous champions did to ensure that no one will be able to bond with it. 

“We wait. There’s still time remaining”, Hamish answered hoping that Jack and Alyssa will open the door.

\---------------------------------

INSIDE THE ALTAR ROOM

Jack watched while hiding as Edward realized the truth, that he’s his son. He had asked Alyssa, of course, who immediately said no to protect him and that’s how Edward had confirmed it. He knew Alyssa would protect him so she would lie for him.

“Well then, son, go do what you’re born to do. Lie down the altar”, Edward said coldheartedly.

It sunk Jack’s heart. For a moment, he had hoped for a human reaction from him. Maybe if he had realized that he’s his son, he would have felt regret for the things he did to his mother. He got the opposite. Edward does not care who he is or who his mother is. As long as he is his firstborn son, his purpose for him is to be a sacrifice. It’s the same with Maddox. He had lived with the kid for eight years. He was his father for eight years and still, he’s willing to sacrifice him for power. Bitterness and anger coursed through Jack’s veins. He is a monster…nothing more.

Then, just before Edward stabbed Clay to complete his ritual, the knife stopped a few inches above the golem’s body.

“Alright, let’s stop this charade. I had my fun but it’s over now. Come on out, Jack. It’s no fun to just watch in the shadows”, Edward called out.

Jack stiffened. He knew. Edward knew. Alyssa looked confused and she gazed all around. There is no point in hiding now. He’s busted. The plan has failed. He came out of hiding and walked over to Alyssa’s side while Edward sent Clay flying away and had him trapped into the wall.

“How did you know?” Jack asked.

“Do you think I’m some amateur? Please…I’ve been doing this before you’re even born. I must admit the golem is a nice trick. You’re a clever boy but you know what gave it away? Golem got no hearts so they got no heartbeat. So yeah…I knew it wasn’t really you”, he answered mockingly.

Jack’s eyes lit up and tried to attack but Edward was fast to push him away until he hit the pillar hard.

“Aperi ianuam”, Alyssa casted and the door went open.

Edward then threw Alyssa against the wall for her action. Hamish and Randall wolfed out and attacked Edward but they did not get the chance to get near. Now, all four of them down the floor, defeated, Edward laughed at the situation. He is very amused at having the werewolves eating the dust of the altar room.

“This is so funny. You know how the others say that the werewolves, the great Knights of St. Christopher is our mortal enemy. They say you’re the only creature that can end magic practitioners and here you all are, can’t do shit”, he mocked.

Jack growled but his back is protesting.

“You don’t have us all, asshole”, Randall groaned.

“Oh, is that right? Do you mean that little girl with serious attitude problem?”, the Knights tensed, “Bring them in!” Edward called.

Three Adeptis came in. Two of them holding Lilith who is bruised and wounded and the other one is dragging Maddox along. 

“See? I got all of you and I got who I really wanted”, Edward said proudly.

\---------------------------------

FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Blurry…Vera feels so light. She can hear sounds but she cannot bring herself to open her eyes yet. 

“Is Mommy really this tired? She’s been asleep for hours”, she heard Maddox’s voice.

She wants to tell him she’s right there. She’s not tired. She’s just…floating or something.

“Yes. She has been working all night but she’ll be up later so you two can play”, is that Ms. Bathory?

Vera has never thought she will hear a compassionate tone in that girl’s voice. Lilith has always been a troublemaker and has no regards for authority. It’s all in her records when she checked them out at the school’s office. To hear the way she talked to her son is changing her perception of her to the girl. Still, she wants to wake up. She wants to hug her son. Why can’t she open her eyes? Then, she remembered. 

Hamish…

He drugged her coffee. At first, she cannot understand why but then she realized the reason why he’d done that to her. He was only trying to protect her. Does he know? He must have known something or otherwise he wouldn’t have done that. He’s trying to stop her from facing Edward.   
She forced herself to wake up, move her limbs. Then, she heard a loud noise followed by a growl. Maddox screamed. Something is wrong.

‘damn it, Hamish!’ she cannot wake herself up. What kind of drug did he put in her drink?

Finally, Vera was able to open her eyes and though her vision is blurry, she saw silhouettes of three men fighting a very angry Lilith while Maddox is hiding under the table. She’s too out of there to use proper magic. She might kill Lilith if she tries to attack them because she’s too disoriented.

“Praesidium ego mittam te”, she muttered weakly as she focused on her son. 

Maddox looked at her and she saw how scared he is under that table. 

“Mommy…” his mouth muttered.

She tried to remain awake, conscious, but the pull of the drug is too strong. She heard his voice last before she got pulled back to the unconscious once again all the while cursing the damn drug Hamish put in her coffee.

\---------------------------------

FEW MINUTES LATER

Vera gasped for air. It’s already dark. She looked around and she’s alone in Hamish’s apartment. The whole place is a mess. Everything is broken. A comic book discarded on the floor caught her attention and that flooded her brain with the last thing she saw before she passed out again. Maddox with his scared look hiding under the table while Lilith was trying her best to protect him, fighting three Adeptis on her own. 

“Maddox”, she breathed out.

She got on her feet and took a few seconds to get her balance right. Once she’s sure she’s not going to stumble over, she left the apartment to get her son back before Edward figure out a way to sacrifice her son.

Vera is not one for reckless driving but she needs to get to temple as fast as she can, so she stepped onto the pedal and sent her car flying. 

Once she arrived at the temple, she can already hear growling inside the altar room. The werewolves are in there, fighting the Adeptis. Before she gets into the door, she heard Alyssa and Lilith screamed. Vera halted but entered the room only to see Maddox lying onto the altar with Edward desperately trying to stab him with the knife but he can’t. He tried again and still, he cannot kill his own son. Edward sighed and squeezed his eyes with annoyance.

“Vera…that’s a clever move”, he muttered.

Hamish frowned and they all turned around to see her standing there with rage no one has seen on her before. 

“I told you not to touch my son”, she gritted between her teeth.

The sight of Maddox on that altar really sends her temper to the roof. Then her eyes caught sight of Hamish who is looking at her with wide eyes, probably wondering why she’s there. She’s so pissed at him but she can deal with him later…if there’s a later. Right now, she needs to get her son away from Edward.

“You sentimental woman. It’s not like you haven’t seen this coming and I applaud your commitment to Maddox. You went out of your way and connived with these dogs to protect him and that’s admirable but this has to happen”, Edward said as he walked around the altar.

“Maddox is not even your firstborn son”, she countered coldly.

She does not want to sacrifice Jack either but she needs to get her son off that altar.

“Hmmm…I thought I believed that but I don’t think so. You’re not going to divert me with lies, Vera. This is what I am meant to do and I am so close at achieving it. I am so close to getting the power to heal you”, he argued.

It confirmed Hamish’s guess about Vera and Fors Factoram. Using magic will kill her and only Vade Maecum can cure her. For a moment, he thought about allowing Edward to complete bonding with it but once he got what he wanted, he will be unstoppable. They’re all going to die.

“…but you’re not going to achieve anything, Edward. You’re not going to get the power to heal me and destroy everything else”, Vera replied and produced a wave from her hand that blasted Edward back.

It has the same force as the one Edward did to the others but without a spell. Vera immediately felt it within her bones. She then destroyed the magic pinning her son onto the altar and then grabbed him away from it.

“What’s happening, Mommy? Why is Daddy trying to kill me?” the boy asked while sobbing.

She wanted to explain everything to him, tell him the truth, but she got no time. She still has to deal with the Adeptis and Edward and Maddox need to get away from the temple now.

“It’s going to be alright, sweetie. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Do you understand?” he nodded. “I love you, baby. Don’t ever forget that”, she said.

“I love you too, Mommy”, he replied which earned him a kiss from her on his forehead before Vera turned to Hamish.

“Get him out of here”,

“Don’t do this”, he pleaded, knowing what she intends to do.

“If I have a choice, I would gladly choose something else but right now, there’s none. Now, you promised me you’ll take care of my son and I am counting on you not to go back on your word. Take him now before Edward comes to”, she insisted.

Reluctantly, Hamish took Maddox from her and carried him away from the temple followed by Jack, Randall, Lilith, and Alyssa who are all badly injured from going up against Edward. The Adeptis tried to follow them but Vera knocked them out as well. She needs to hold on a little bit longer. Just a few more minutes and Edward will lose. The Vade Maecum will do the work for her but until then, she must fight him even if it kills her.

“This is unwise, Vera. You’re sentencing yourself to death”, Edward muttered when he comes to.

“I had already done that years ago. You know that I don’t care”, she replied.


	13. Save Her

Outside the temple, Hamish had put Maddox inside Vera’s car. She had left the key in the ignition and he knows it’s for this very same reason. She’s not coming back. The boy is obviously scared. His eyes kept darting towards the temple, waiting for his mother to come out.

“Randall, you okay to drive?” he asked.

Randall stared at Vera’s car and the child inside it.

“Yeah…where do you want me to take him?” he answered then asked.

“…the Den. Take him to the Den. The Order was already done there so they’re not coming for him in the house. Take Jack and Lilith with you…Alyssa too. In case they come there, you need all the help you can get to protect Maddox”, Hamish instructed.

Lilith looked alarmed. She knew what Hamish felt for Vera. She saw him almost broke down at the thought of losing her and he went to the extreme in drugging her just to keep her safe but that has failed. Jack’s plan failed. Now Vera is inside the temple fighting Edward. He will lose her. He will lose the woman he loves…again.

“I can stay here with you. I can still fight”, she said refusing to leave him to bear witness the death of another woman he loves.

“Lil, you did great trying to protect Maddox. You need to recover. If you stay here and try to fight, you’ll die. Go with them. Rest and recover. Come back when you feel better”, Hamish said calmly.

Randall got in the car and so is Jack, Alyssa, and Lilith. Maddox looked around, not wanting to go yet.

“We have to wait for Mommy. She’ll be here”, he said.

Lilith hugged the boy.

“Your Mommy wanted us to go now. She’ll be mad if we don’t obey her, right?” Maddox nodded. “Good. Let’s go”, she said and Randall drove.

Once certain that they’re far from the temple, Hamish breathed in deep and went back in.

\---------------------------------

Armed with the Vade Maecum Infernal, Edward attacked Vera. Despite caring for her, his ambition is within the grasp of his hands and he’s running out of time. Vera deflected his spells with her magic. Truly they are a match. One practitioner backed with the power of Vade Maecum and the other powered by Fors Factoram which allowed her to have unlimited access to magic. It is something Edward desires but he wants it without the consequence. That’s why he’s pushing for the Vade Maecum. If he accomplished bonding with it, it’s like he had performed the Fors Factoram without the cancer. 

“You cannot last longer doing this Vera. You gotta stop now”, he warned.

He wants to give her a chance to back out. She did not stop. She kept on using magic and this time she attacked. She did not even bother using spells. She does not need one to use magic. Waves of force kept shooting out of her hands and Edward got no choice than to deflect until he put a protective shield around him to stop Vera’s attacks. It only angered her.

“Dissipare murum!” she exclaimed and Edward’s barrier shattered like glass much to his surprise.

He is aware of the power Vera has and he’s always been in awe at how great her restraint is but he has no idea she’s that powerful if she’ll let herself be. She’s actually frightening.

Vera, on the other hand, is on a roll. Once she started letting go of her magic, she cannot bring herself to stop, that and her anger after seeing her son almost got sacrificed pumped her with so much adrenaline that kept her going.

The three Adeptis come to and joined the fight much to Edward’s relief but Vera just knocked them out one by one. She ended up killing two of them. Death spells are now coming out of her. She had stopped controlling and tampering herself. For years, she put reign over herself to prolong her life and to avoid any temptation to use her power but now, she does not care anymore. There is only one goal: stop Edward. If it takes all of her, she’s willing to do just that.

“Do you really want to die like this?! Why can’t you look the other way just this once and allow me to take care of you?” Edward exclaimed.

“I already looked the other way long enough. Maddox is not going to pay the price of your greed”, she responded and attacked again.

Hamish arrived at the altar room and saw Edward doing his best to avoid getting hit by Vera’s attacks. Then, Vera stretched her right hand towards Edward as the blinding red light came out of it and went straight for Edward. He did the same and came out the blinding blue light which collided with what Vera had let out. Wind blew harshly inside even though there are no windows in the room. The force coming from their magic is hurting Hamish’s ears. It’s too much for his resolve to bear and Tundra wants to come out just alleviate the pain of the ringing.

He looked at his watch and it’s three minutes past the deadline for Edward’s ritual. It’s over.

“Vera! Stop! It’s over!” Hamish yelled.

She did it. She had stopped Edward long enough for him to fail with the sacrifice needed in time. The thing is, she did not stop. The fighting went on. Hamish saw the look on her eyes and she’s full fury. She’s not going to stop. 

“Vera! Stop! Please!” he repeated.

She can hear his voice. She knows he’s there but the magic is coursing through her veins. She is literally drowning in power and it feels good and thrilling at the same time. It’s over. He said it’s over. Is it really over? Her eyes glanced sideways to see Hamish and there he is on his knees, bearing the pain from the ringing due to their excessive use of magic. He means it. It is over. He wanted her to stop. Vera turned to Edward and she can see the toll already on his face. It took all of her willpower to stop herself from letting her magic out. 

Hamish was able to finally breathe as the ringing had stopped. Vera looked at him with a thankful expression. Thankful that he had stopped her from completely losing it. The last time she lost control, she blew up an entire building. It will be a shame to blow up the entire temple. It will be a big mess to clean up for others. He smiled at her and somehow, she felt like everything is going to be just fine.

In that moment of distraction, a weakened Edward casted a spell aimed towards Vera. It was like a slow motion in Hamish’s eyes. She was not looking. She has not seen it coming. The ball of magic is coming fast towards her.

“Vera!” Hamish yelled and she turned in time to see the attack but it’s too late to do anything else.

She stood there frozen, stuck, rooted.

“Custodire a virtute”, someone casted and the ball of magic dissolved into nothing before it hits Vera.

Everyone halted.

Xavier came in the room, clearly unimpressed. His eyes fixed on a very shocked Edward. Vera was surprised to see him there too.

“It’s very rude for a husband to try and hurt his wife. I think you already know that, Edward”, he said.

Edward’s hands started to shake. He dropped the Vade Maecum onto the floor. He failed with the ritual. The book is now claiming him. 

“Ah…seems like you did not make the deadline. What a shame”, Xavier teased and turned to Vera.

“I promised you your revenge. Time for you to claim it”, she muttered.

Xavier smiled and turned back to Edward. The book will claim him and trapped him for eternity but he’s not dying. Prison is not enough for Xavier and his brother and sisters. Edward took a life from them. Only life will suffice to pay it.

“Vera, don’t do this…” Edward pleaded knowing what will happen.

“Did you stop when I said the same thing to you?” she asked coldly.

“Et ire mori!” Xavier casted and the spell hit Edward, killing him in an instant before the book can claim him.

Xavier had taken care of the remaining Adepti as well. 

With all their opponents gone, the adrenaline that had filled Vera earlier dissipates. The piling effects of her use of magic earlier hit her with such brutal force it knocked her in an instant. She dropped down.

“Vera…” Hamish was fast enough to catch her before she hits the floor.

She looks as white as a sheet. Her lips that used to be red is almost the same tone. He felt for her pulse and it’s faint. She’s not waking no matter how hard he shakes her.

“What’s happening? Why is she not waking up?” he asked frantically.

Xavier looked at with sympathy. Of course, he is aware of Vera’s history and why she’s now unconscious. He and Francis knew. That’s why the two of them got so much respect for her. He knelt down and his hand glowed up.

“The cancer is eating her away. It has been for a while. It’s the price she must pay for saving her people. Fors Factoram is a very desirable incantation and a tempting one but it asks for a big sacrifice. Vera knows that and she still performed it to stop Renee and Rosa from killing everyone. In a way, she saved us too”, he answered.

It was what Lilith said. Vera is going to die. It’s happening all over again. He’s going to watch her die just like he watched Cassie died. He cannot go through this again.

“Can’t you do anything? Any spell? Please, just save her, please”, Hamish pleaded to the practitioner he only met just now.

Xavier thought it’s odd to see a werewolf caring for a witch but who cannot love Vera anyway? Francis adored her. He liked and admired her. It’s no surprise to see a Knight fell for her.

“I cannot cure her but I can delay the effect of it. All I can do is put a barrier between her and the illness but it’s not strong. She cannot use powerful magic again and if she does, that barrier will break”, Xavier answered.

Hamish nodded.

“Do it. I’ll make sure she will not use big spells. Please, just save her”, he agreed.

He is desperate. Anything to keep her alive, he’ll take it.

“Alright”, Xavier said and took a deep breath.

He placed both hands over Vera and they both glowed.

“Separabis infirmitatem. Mutuari est. Diutius vivere”, he chanted.

Xavier repeated the spell three more times and Hamish noticed Vera’s cheeks starting to regain their colors. Her pulse is getting stronger. It is working. By the time Xavier is done, she’s already gasping for air.

“Oh god…thank you”, Hamish blurted out as he pulled her into his arms.

“You’re welcome”, Xavier replied with a smile on his face.

Vera, still on a haze, tried to make sense what just happened. It was so fast she got no time to process everything. She felt the wave as it hit her. Then, she felt nothing else. The next thing she knew, Hamish is hugging her saying thank you to Xavier. She’s confused. Did she just die? If that’s death, it’s not so bad at all. It’s just black, a void of nothingness. There’s no pain or paradise either. There’s just nothing.

“What happened?” she asked once Hamish allowed her to breathe.

“Your selflessness almost got you killed…again”, Xavier answered.

She understood in an instant that it was him who saved her from death. That’s why Hamish was thanking him.

“You did not have to do that”, she muttered.

“Well, you did not have to do a lot of things but that did not stop you, did it? Let’s just say we’re even. You save us from Edward gave us our revenge and I saved your life”, he explained.

That is something she can accept. Though she knows whatever Xavier did, it’s not permanent. There’s no cure for Fors Factoram. She knows that much. Whatever hope she might have, it’s in the Vade Maecum and it’s a line she will not cross.

“We’re even then”, she replied.

Hamish squeezed her hand and she looked at him. Those lovely blue eyes staring back at her made her realize that this is much better than nothingness. He makes it better.

“Welcome back”, he said with his charming smile.


	14. Grand Magus

Defeating Edward Coventry has its pros and its cons…

The upside is that they are no longer facing possible extinction from the hands of a madman who sought to destroy the Knights and any threats he deemed to be to the Order. His vision of a bright and peaceful world was to burn it to the ground so he could start it anew. Maddox is now safe. Jack is also safe and finally got his revenge. Lastly, after a long and agonizing meeting with the Council, it was decided that Vera Stone should be the next Grand Magus. As the Head Councilor of the Gnostic Council, it’s only appropriate to elect her for the position.

The downside is that it creates confusion and division among the disciples of the Order. It is now made known to all about the identities of the Knights. Not everyone is welcoming like Vera and Xavier. Vera’s stand in favor of them puts her in a tough position as the senior disciples of the Order wanted her to take action about them. All in all, the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose is in chaos. The power vacuum needs to be filled or everyone will turn on each other.

Vera has yet to decide whether to accept the position. She has no desire to be Grand Magus. In fact, she has no desire to be Head Councilor either. She just wants to teach and nurture her disciples and protect magic and the world. That’s the purpose she found when Edward introduced her to the Order. Position and power are far from her mind. Still, she has a decision to make. The Council had hinted on another possible candidate for Grand Magus and she dreaded the idea of that person replacing Edward. Let’s just say that the other prospect has the same views as Edward when it comes to the werewolves and Vera does not want to be jeopardy after all the help they gave them.

“I don’t understand you. You’re the only person I know who still needs time to think about accepting the position of Grand Magus. Are you insane? I mean, you don’t need to campaign for it anymore or to have others vote for you. They’re literally offering the job to you and you’re here deciding”, Kepler exclaimed.

Vera is not there for advice. Kepler is not one to go to when it comes to that kind of thing.

“I am sure you are aware it’s not my goal in life”, she muttered.

“Oh, and what is your goal, Vera? Have party with the wolves?” Kepler retorted.

“My goal is to stop all the fighting, the hatred, the misunderstandings. I just want to live a peaceful life where my only problem is how to prepare when Maddox hits puberty and becomes moody. Is it bad to aim for that?”

Kepler looked at her sympathetically.

“I almost died, Bitsy. This is my second chance in life and I don’t want to waste it worrying about what our ancestors said. The Knights of St. Christopher helped us in our time of need when none of you wants to stand up to Edward. If they are our enemy, they can easily watch us destroy ourselves but they didn’t. Perhaps it is true that once upon a time we were mortal enemies but it’s a different time now. The world is changing and I think we must adapt to it as well”, Vera added.

“See, that’s why you need to accept that promotion, Vera. Like you said, no one here has the guts to make that vision comes to life…certainly not Jason Priestley”, Kepler replied and the two laughed.

It’s been a while since they had a good laugh.

“Oh, I still can’t believe they wanted to elect him as Grand Magus…” Vera muttered.

“If you really want to save the Order, save us from Jason Priestley”, Kepler teased and they laughed some more before the humor went out the door.

Vera knows accepting the job is the only thing that can ensure the Knights’ safety as well as the Order’s. Once again, she finds herself making a decision not for her own sake but for others. It’s a habit she’s been doing all her life.

“That’s why I’m here actually, Bitsy. I am here to ask you to leave”, she then said.

Kepler frowned at her.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“I need you to leave because I’ll be using this office from now on”, Kepler is so confused. “The Head Councilor is needed at Washington D.C., not in Norwich. Your office is waiting over there”, Vera answered.

Kepler’s eyes widened in surprise. She did not see that coming at all. For a few seconds, she’s speechless which is very unlikely of her.

“Hold on, are you saying you already accepted the job?” Vera only nodded. “Oh my god…I am so sorry, Grand Magus. I meant no disrespect”, she suddenly blurted out.

Vera laughed.

“Seriously? You’re not going to do that shit to me just because I’m the Grand Magus. I am still me. Honestly, I couldn’t think of anyone else to be the Head Councilor. You’re not a good Temple Magus, Bitsy, but you did well as Chancellor of Belgrave. I trust you can run the Council the way you ran the university. After all, those councilors are like students anyway”, Vera explained.

Kepler laughed at that. 

“Thank you, Vera. After what I’ve done or what I’ve tried to do, I deserved to be demoted really. Thank you for understanding my situation back then”, she said.

She’s referring to the time Kepler attacked the Den along with the Adeptis. Vera understood why. She’s only following orders from Edward though she disproves it completely.

“You’ve been forgiven and I trust now that you will not do that again and you can rest assure that I will not force your hand like that”, she responded.

Kepler smiled at her.

“I know. You’re not Edward Coventry”, Kepler replied with a smile

\---------------------------------

BELGRAVE UNIVERSITY

It has been announced that the campus has a new Chancellor in the person of Vera Stone. The students are in awe to have a young Chancellor let alone someone who looks like her. Vera just thanked everyone for the welcome and then sent everyone back to class. She’s not there to build her status. She’s there to make sure the school will run accordingly the way it should be and provide quality education. After the meeting with the faculty, Hamish had followed her all the way to her new office at school.

“Okay, are you still going to ignore me? It’s been a week, Vera”, he asked as soon as he closed and locked the door.

She had stopped talking to him after they cleaned up the mess at the altar room. Few hours after Edward’s death along with the three Adeptis, Vera had phoned the Council and informed them of what happened from start to finish. Xavier bid them goodbye and went back to his brothers and sisters. Kepler arrived and soon after, the Council members arrived too at the temple. They had not got time to talk about what happened, to talk about them.

Of course, he knows she’s mad at him for drugging her but he knows she understood why he did that. Still, when she went to the Den after the meeting with the Council, she did not bother coming in and just took Maddox and left. Days passed and she completely avoided him. He tried to talk to her but she always dismissed him. At first, he just thought that she’s busy with all the mess but it became plain as a daylight that she’s avoiding him. He gave her the space and time but it’s been a week. He misses her. He wanted to talk to her, to explain, to apologize.

“Do you expect me to jump in gratitude after you drugged my coffee?” she asked.

Yes, she is still mad about that.

“I did that to protect you. Lilith figured out you performed Fors Factoram and I got scared when she told me. You were so sure that night that you will face Edward and I knew if you did, you’ll die so I tried to stop you”, he answered.

Vera scoffed.

“Didn’t do much, did it?” 

Hamish’s eyes fell to the floor.

“I almost lost my son because of what you did. I trusted you, Hamish. I trusted you with my life, with my son’s life and you drugged me. Maddox almost got killed. Luckily, I was conscious enough to put a protection spell on him before they took him to Edward. If I hadn’t been able to do that, if I opened my eyes a few seconds later, Edward would’ve successfully stabbed him on the altar. Edward would be defeated, yes, but I would have lost my boy. Perhaps, it’s what you all want anyway. It was the easiest way to stop Edward”, Vera expressed.

“No. You know that’s not true. I will never allow Maddox to be sacrificed. You know that”, Hamish disagreed.

She knows that. She just wants to hurt him because she almost lost her son. It’s all she’s been thinking about after the meeting. It’s just a matter of seconds.

“Your intentions may be good, Mr. Duke”, Hamish flinches, “…but your good intention almost cost me everything. It’s not easy to come back from that”, she said.

“Vera…please…”

“Grand Magus”, her voice slightly elevated, “It’s Grand Magus for you, Acolyte. As long as you remain in the Order, you will treat me with respect I am due. I gave you an instruction once and you disobeyed me, causing me not only to lose trust in you but also almost losing the life of my son. I hope you will learn subservience this time around”, she snapped.

Hamish knew she accepted the job. Randall thinks that she may have plan everything to steal the position from Edward Coventry but he knows better. She did it to protect them. The Council wanted their heads and the only thing that’s keeping them alive and free right now is Vera. She may be mad at him, furious even, but that act alone tells him all is not lost between them. She just needs more time. She needs to see that he will never betray her again. He needs to prove to her how much he loves her. She’s alive. As long as the two of them are breathing, there’s hope.

“Yes, Grand Magus”, he answered.

Vera controlled herself. One thing she’s really good at is keeping a poker face in front of everyone. She hates being called with a title especially by Hamish. It separates her from everyone. It disconnects her from human connection. The title seems so grandeur but it’s isolating. Everyone will act so differently now. Kepler already called her Grand Magus earlier and apologized to her which she never did before. Kepler is her friend that always nags her and complains about everything. The others might desire being the Grand Magus, she despises it. Now, she’s enforcing the title on Hamish to keep him at arm’s length and she hates the feeling.

“Good. You’re dismissed”, she muttered and he nodded obediently and left.

She finally allowed herself to breathe. Aside from being so pissed at what he’s done, there is another reason why she must keep her distance. It’s not just from Hamish but from all of the werewolves. Now that she’s Grand Magus, she must show that she’s an impartial leader. Everyone already doubted her by being considerate and lenient to the Knights. She spared their lives and allowed them to remain as disciples. She explained to the Council that it would be better to keep them close so they can watch their every move, like keeping a leash to a dog. She thought about powdering them to erase their memories but she knew that would later on bite her in the ass. Who knows how strong the wolves’ resistance is to magic? It may work at some point but it will definitely not last. 

She must contend now with the fact that the Council saw her reason for allowing them to stay and keep their memories. Her job is to give them no other reason to bypass her and harm the Knights. She knows Kepler will not go behind her back. It’s why she appointed her as Head Councilor because she is very loyal to whoever is the Grand Magus. She might disagree with her but at least, she will let her know first what the Council thinks or planning. Treating them like how she treats everyone is the first step to ease the minds of the councilors. Making sure the werewolves don’t do any other stupid moves is her second job. Putting an end to whatever she had with Hamish is the third because a Grand Magus having an affair with the leader of the Knights will undo all of the agreements she established with the Council and the Knights, including Hamish will be sanctioned to be killed.


	15. Secrets

Vera became Maddox’s legal guardian thanks to Kepler who worked her connections to grant Vera the right to the boy. The two remained at her house and since Maddox had fallen in love with Norwich, they decided to stay despite the bad memories they both recently gained. There were nights when Maddox would asked questions about his father, the real Edward, and she would indulged him. She carefully painted Edward as transparent as possible, no sugarcoating, no lies. It is very important that Maddox understood where his father was coming from, his reasons, and why those reasons were wrong. She and Maddox had agreed to always tell each other the truth. There will be no lies and secrets between them.

“Mommy, when can I visit my friends again?” he asked one night while they’re watching a movie.

“That boy from school? I don’t know. We can arrange that, of course. I’ll need his mother’s phone number and we can see if the schedule matches”, she answered absentmindedly while eating popcorn.

Maddox shook his head.

“No, not him. Randall and Lilith…and Jack and Hamish…when can I visit them at the Den again? Or maybe we can go Hamish’s apartment instead! Did you know that he owns the entire building? Randall told me about it and that he’s very rich. He got PlayStation there and we can all play. We can also play here if you’re okay with them coming over”, Maddox clarified.

Vera stiffened on the sofa at the mention of the Knights. Of course, she knew that Maddox grew smitten of them despite knowing what they really are. In fact, he found it cool that they can transform. For him, the Knights represent his favorite characters from his comic books. It’s all childish view of things but Maddox is a child. It’s only proper. What she cannot explain to him is that he cannot be friends with them anymore because that would mean, she has to see Hamish and the Knights. It will be hard for her to separate herself from Hamish if she will constantly see him.

“They are extraordinarily busy keeping everyone safe…you know, like what they did for you and me. They guarded us and kept us safe, remember?” he nodded. “They’re also doing that to other people. We can’t just arrange a game night with them because other kids need help too”, she tried to brush it a little bit for him without giving him the dreadful truth.

Although they swore not to keep secrets from each other, Maddox is only eight and she still has to select things she can tell him without jeopardizing his childhood. It’s already been damaged enough. She wants him to experience it a little longer before life starts messing up with him.

“Maybe after they’re done protecting others we can have them here and we can all play?” he asked with his adorable eyes.

“Of course, sweetie”, she answered.

\----------------------------------

As she starts her Grand Magus duties, everything fell quickly into place. It’s like she’s been running the show all her life. Managing is what she does best. When she and Edward built the company, she took charge of it as Edward’s priorities were somewhere else. The disciples that doubted her soon bent to her will. They saw her capabilities to be their leader although she hated the fact that she needed to put an effort for them to see past the shallow presumptions about her. Like Randall, some people also thought that she revolted against Edward and staged the whole thing with the Vade Maecum so she can steal the position from him and become the Grand Magus herself. It was irritating considering she does not want it in the first place but she understood that not everyone have the same level of understanding as the others have.

What’s important for her is that now she’s the Grand Magus of the Order, they will give her the respect she’s due and they will obey what she says. Silence. Subservience. Observance.

Few weeks more had past and she finally crossed paths with Hamish. It was on the school grounds one cloudy afternoon. A student mysteriously died from magic. She’s quick to use Respondio to the students who saw the corpse but she’s still puzzled as to who killed that young boy.

Hamish and the Knights were there and she knew they have heard the ringing. She recalled that their duty is to fight bad magic. This is bad magic. If the killer happened to be one of them, the Order, and the Knights decided to take matters into their own hands, the Council will use it as reason to accuse them of treason. The agreement will be null and void.

“Mr. Duke, a word please”, she said.

Surprised to hear her approach him first, Hamish followed Vera far from the scene, away from prying ears.

“It’s not us”, he quickly said.

“I know. None of you are capable with that kind of magic”, he frowned. She already knew what kind of magic that was? “I need all of you to lay low. Don’t kill anybody”, she instructed.

“Do you know who did this?” he asked.

“…not yet, but if this is someone from the Order, you cannot get involved. Just trust me, it’s for your own safety”, she answered while her brain thinks of anyone who might be able to do that kind of spell.

He studied her carefully. He knows what she’s thinking.

“It’s the Council…we know”, she turned to him fast, “We know why you’re keeping your distance from us…well, aside from the fact that you’re mad at me. The Council still wants our heads and the fact that we’re still alive means you’re keeping us alive. I will tell the others to take a step back but I cannot guarantee anything if we happen to catch whoever did this on the act”, he added.

Thankful for his understanding, she found her anger for him lessened. Maybe all she needed really is time. For weeks, he has proven himself as obedient disciple. All of them fell in line. They stayed out of trouble both at the temple and in school. Randall, Lilith, and Jack all got high marks. Hamish is well-praised by the faculty and wanted to recommend him for full-time position. He gave her the space she needed and respected her authority as Grand Magus. She knows it’s not easy for him. She can see the longing in his eyes and she’s sure hers reflected the same. She’s grateful that she does not need to explain to him why she’s being cold.

“Thank you. I will keep you posted. If this is not from our side, you can get to work. I want this practitioner caught before he or she kills again”, she said and he nodded.

Hamish went to inform the others of what Vera had told him. Lucky for him, they are in understanding mood when he first told them Vera’s position with the Council and why they must behave. He was surprised that it was Lilith who first agreed with him. She’s the troublemaker but something shifts in her after facing Edward. Randall still doubted Vera’s intention but agreed to behave as well. Jack did not protest to anything. Of course, he’s the well-behaved one. Now that he got his revenge, there’s no reason for him to go rogue and do stupid things.

“What did she say?” Jack asked.

“She said to lay low. If whoever did this is one of the Order, we cannot get involved”, Hamish answered.

“What? Are you crazy? This is our thing, man. This is why we’re here for”, Randall exclaimed.

Hamish foreseen he’s the one to have a problem with it.

“If we kill this practitioner and the Council finds out that practitioner is part of the Order, they will use that against us. The whole point of staying out of trouble is too keep ourselves alive. We cannot give the Council any reason to bypass Vera and come after us”, he explained.

“So, we just abandon our duty. That’s it?” Randall spat.

“No. Vera will contact us as soon as she makes sure the practitioner is not an Order member. If he is, she will be the one who will deal with him. If he’s not, she said we can get to work”, Hamish responded.

It is a good proposition. No one can say otherwise, not even Randall.

“Alright…I’m down, only because she promised to deal with whoever killed that student if he happens to be an Order member. If she covers up for that person, we have to handle it ourselves”, Randall agreed.

Hamish nodded. He knows Randall wouldn’t back off without compromise.

\---------------------------------

It’s not one of them. Vera is certain of that. She had checked every single disciple for any residue of the spell used on that poor student today. She found none. A spell as strong as that should have left a residue on its performer. It only means that there’s someone out there who can do powerful spells and has no regards for the lives of innocent students. They got a threat.

“It’s me”, she said on the phone.

“What did you find?” Hamish asked on the other end.

“It’s not one of us. Tell your friends to start investigating. I want this to be over as soon as possible…and be careful. Whoever this person is, he is powerful enough to cast some serious spells. He will not be easy to take down”, she answered.

There is a pause before she heard Randall shouted ‘yes’.

“Alright, we’re on it. Thank you”, he said and the call ended.

Tapping on the desk with her nails, she contemplated on the moves she must make. It’s been awhile since she felt magic as strong as that. Not even Edward can compare to that kind of magic earlier and somehow, buried deep in her brain, she is familiar with it. She looked down and pulled the left drawer of her desk and inside it sitting peacefully is the very complete Vade Maecum.

When the Council had asked her what has become of it, she told them that it was destroyed after Edward failed with the ritual. It burst into flames and there’s nothing left…not even its ashes. Xavier has no interest in it and paid no attention to it after she returned to consciousness. She was asked once by the Knights, specifically by Jack, what she intends to do with the book. She told him the same thing. She told him it’s gone. It’s unclear whether Hamish knew the truth or not. He was there that night but he was too focused on her that it’s possible he did not see the book on the floor. There’s no definitive way to destroy the grimoire. She can ask the Knights to tear it apart but something in her is stopping her from doing so.

As she ran her fingers on its cover, a memory resurfaced in her brain…

\----------------------------------

NECROMANCY WAR

The whole Belgrave is in chaos. Despite having the best practitioners on the field fighting the necromancers, they’re not enough. They are still bound by the rules of using magic. They do things by the book. It’s something their opponents don’t adhere. If they chose to play on the same field, they will risk causing Tartarus eruption which will be far destructive than the war they currently have. They must hope that they can catch them by surprise when they attack and so they worked on teams. It was Vera’s idea. One on one is not going to work on their enemies. They’re too powerful, too liberated when it comes to magic. They must face one with four practitioners. One necromancer cannot divide his attention to four practitioners and that’s the advantage they can afford. It’s the only advantage they have.

Even with that strategy, they are still losing. Not only their people are dying but also those innocent students who found themselves in the middle of a battlefield. The Grand Magus George Coventry failed to face the Marand twins and his health will fail if he pushed it.

In Vera’s desperation, she traveled down the vault of the temple and sought for a way to win the war.

“Ostende mihi viam. Auxilium te”, she prayed as her blood dropped onto the floor.

The thing about being bookish is that she was able to read all sorts of things, even the ones that wasn’t meant for her to see. The temple holds many secrets and the secret door down the vault is one. As her blood continued to water the dry floor, the door opened up and she immediately felt the presence of something so powerful, it gave her chills all over.

_‘sacrifice…you…you…are prepared…to sacrifice your life…’_

The voice is faint as it’s being dragged away by the wind coming the secret door.

“I am. I am prepared to sacrifice my life. Please, tell me what to do to save everyone”, she asked desperately.

_‘Fors Factoram…you must perform it…and after, your life will be mine…’_


	16. A Debt to Pay

Hamish and the Knights launched their own investigation to find the killer before he can kill another one. It’s their first job as part of the Order. Randall doesn’t want to view it as an assignment from Vera but it is. Following scents will be tricky for them since there were a lot of students at the grounds when the body was found but thank goodness for their extraordinary sense of smell, they can separate the ones laced with magic from ordinary human scents.

“I’ve never smelled anyone like this before”, Lilith commented.

He agreed. The scent is too strong and not the actual smell but the scent of magic. It smells so ancient and powerful. There’s also something sinister about it that gives him the creeps and he can see it also on the faces of the other Knights.

“I think Vera was right about one thing. It’s not one of the Order members. No one there smells like this”, Jack said.

“Hell, no one gives me goosebumps like this before…ever”, Randall muttered.

It is not good news, that’s something they all can agree on. Whoever this person is, he is powerful. They may be able to get him and stop him but it’s an if. If it becomes too much for them to handle, Hamish knows it will boil down to Vera to take action and he cannot let that happen. Xavier told him that the barrier will work as long as Vera stops using powerful magic. He has no doubt Vera can take care of any threat but it will cost her life. All power comes with a price.

“We need to do more research about this. We cannot hunt the way we used to. I can ask for permission to get to reliquary so we can do some reading. I believe we are up against someone big this time”, Hamish suggested.

They need to be prepared if they want to catch the killer. They must be the one to do it before Vera decides to do it herself.

“Alright…that’s cool. I can start scouring the journals at the basement”, Lilith agreed.

\----------------------------------

TEMPLE

When Hamish arrived at Vera’s office the next day, she’s already surrounded with books. She’s doing her own research which means she felt the strong presence where that student died too. He felt nervous and scared. She’s contemplating acting on the problem.

“Anything I can help you with, Mr. Duke?” she asked without looking at him.

“I was hoping we can talk in private, Grand Magus, about the recent problem”, he answered, aware that the other disciples are watching them behind him.

Vera’s hand turned and the door closed behind him. She did not say a word which tells him it’s his cue to speak.

“The Knights and I went to the school grounds last night. There were many scents present at the sight but one scent stood out. It’s unlike any scent we ever smelled from any practitioners we encountered. It was so strong. It even smelled ancient. I want to ask for permission to enter the reliquary. We hope that we can find answers somewhere in the books”,

He saw her took a deep breath and closed the book she’s currently reading before she leaned back her chair. The action made him frown. It’s like she already knew what he’s going to say but hoped he wouldn’t have said it. It’s like he just confirmed something for her.

“Vera, what’s wrong?” he asked.

She shut her eyes and pressed her fingers on her temple before finally allowing herself to look at him. She’s been pondering about it all night after she recalled that particular time in her life. It’s odd for her to suddenly remember that night but it tells her something. There’s a reason for it.

“I think this problem has something to do with me”, she muttered.

What else could it be? In her desperation to save everyone else, she might had released something into this world that could do more damage.

“What do you mean?” he asked again.

Vera stood up and walked around her office as she composed her thoughts.

“You’re already aware that I performed Fors Factoram during the war against the necromancers”,

“Yes”, he affirmed.

“…but no one knew how I found out about that incantation. Of course, it’s a legend. It’s a myth. No one has seen it in centuries. During the war, the necromancers were winning. We tried to fight fair and square but necromancers never fought fair. George, Edward’s father, was badly injured when he faced the twins. We’re certain that would be the end of us. I stumbled upon a book during my late-night reading about this deity that guides witches and practitioners. I was so desperate to do something so I went down the vault and prayed for help”,

Hamish can only empathize for what she went through during that time. She must have been so scared, so desperate. It was not her job to feel responsible for others but because of her big heart, she took it upon herself to find a way to save them.

“I was answered. I was shown the incantation. I understood why I must do it. Necromancers’ power was unmatched because they’re not bound by the laws of magic. They used their abilities to dance with evil which granted them to use without limit, to inflict pain and death. The Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose do not do that kind of practice as you well know. We follow the rules, the law. We offer sacrifice and that’s why we couldn’t win back then. If one of us can match them when it comes to magic, it will even out the playing field. Fors Factoram allowed me to use magic the same way they did, only without boundaries. It was unlimited power and I succeeded. Renee and Rosa were defeated, along with the Arts Building”,

He recoiled at the thought. Lilith said many had died when that building collapsed. It was covered up as an earthquake but it was Vera. She was not able to control it back then. She almost did the same thing again when she fought Edward if he hadn’t been there. The temple could’ve blown up to pieces.

“I was told that the price of the incantation was my life and I was asked if I was prepared to give it and I said yes. When it was all over, the feeling of guilt filled me up to the core. A lot of people died because of me. I wanted to die right then and there. I actually waited for the incantation to claim me but nothing happened because it doesn’t work that way. George told me that it takes time. It’s cancer and the more I use magic so freely, the faster it would consume me. To be honest, I didn’t know what changed after that. Maybe it’s because George entrusted me with the portion of the Vade Maecum that inspired me to fight for my life so I stopped using magic without sacrifice. I did everything by the book”, she added.

“I still don’t understand what the person who killed that student got to do with you. You said it has something to do with you”, he muttered in confusion.

Vera smiled at him for the first time, dropping the cold façade she established for herself since she was appointed as Grand Magus.

“It has something to do with me because I cheated the rules, Hamish”, there’s anguish with the way she uttered his name, “I didn’t pay up. I am still here, am I not? The price for the incantation is my life and instead of letting it claim me, I fought against it. I kept myself alive and my debt remains. That person, that killer you’re trying to chase is not a person. It’s her. She came here to get what’s hers”,

“What is hers?” he asked.

“My life…” she answered, almost like a whisper.

“Who is she, Vera?” he asked again, this time in a more serious tone.

It is clear that Vera is afraid of whoever she is. He has never seen her like this before. Vera is rarely scared. She was not afraid before of Edward. She was only scared of the outcome. Now, she’s scared of ‘her’.

“Hecate…her name is Hecate”, she answered.

His academic brain worked fast as it can. The myth about her is all he knows but Tundra growled inside him telling him Hecate is more than a myth. The anger that boiled in his hide is enough to close the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. Hecate must be extremely powerful and dangerous for Tundra to react that way upon hearing her name. It made Hamish scared for her. A goddess has come to claim Vera’s life is terrible, terrible news.

“We will figure it out. For all we know, she has other agenda. She could’ve attacked you but instead went after a student. That seems rather odd, don’t you think?” he muttered while cradling her head on his chest to calm her down.

He now saw the books on her desk. It’s all about the Order’s origin, Greek mythology. They’re about Hecate.

“That’s one way of looking at things but even if that’s the case, we cannot let her go kill students, Hamish, and I don’t know how to stop her. She’s literally a goddess”, she expressed.

“It’s going to be okay. We will find a way. I am here. We are all here. You know that. You’re not left to deal with this alone”, he whispered to her hair.

He felt her arms wrapped around his body to bury herself deeper into his body. Even a strong person needs comfort from time to time. She does not want to appear weak in front of everyone, let alone in front of Hamish but a goddess coming for her is too much for her to bear especially after she just overcome one problem and thought everything will be finally okay. Life is just starting out for her and Maddox. If Hecate succeeds in claiming her life, what will happen to her son? He lost Sophie, Edward, and her? Who will take care of him?

Sensing the tension in her, Hamish hugged her tighter. He wants her to know that he’s there for her. He’s always there for her. She’s not alone. What he did not expect is to have Vera looking up at him, pulled his face down so she can attack his lips with such fervor. It was surprising but not unwelcome. He allowed her access to his mouth but slowly realized her hands everywhere. This is not her. She’s not this aggressive.

“Vera, wait”, he said in between kiss.

She ignored him and kept on going. Her hand fisted his hair and bruised his lips with hers.

“Hold on, Vera. Slow down”, he repeated before he finally managed to pull back from her.

A frown appeared on her face at his reluctance.

“What?” she asked in annoyance.

“I get that this is tough time but if we will do this, I want to make sure you really want to and not just out of necessity. You’re still mad at me and I don’t want to take advantage of you”, he answered.

God knows how much he wants to make love to her again. After their night at his apartment, it’s all he can think about when the night falls but not like this when she’s not fully there. She’s in a vulnerable state and it feels wrong to abuse that.

“I am not some damsel in distress, Hamish. I started it which means I want it. I do want it and at the same time it’s out of necessity because I need this right now. You’re not doing anything I did not consent to”, she replied.

With that affirmation, he picked her up from the ground and carried her towards her desk which she cleared up with a wave of her hand. He laid her on top of it and ravished her lips, her neck, her body. Vera had put a soundproofing spell around her office and the door is locked from the inside. Hamish cupped her breasts and rubbed his thumb on top of her nipple through the fabric of her blouse. The friction of it sends jolts of pleasure through her and she moaned in appreciation. His mouth fell on top of that sweet spot on her neck and her eyes rolled at the back of her head.

“Inside. Now”, she groaned and he obliged right away.

He freed his member and hiked up her skirt and thrusted into her hard she gasped from the force. It’s like they’re both thirsty for each other. Weeks of separation, silence, and avoidance will do that to a person. He thrusted into her in a frantic phase.

Underneath the desk, inside the drawer is the Vade Maecum glowing. As Vera opened her eyes, they had turned purple as her mouth parted in pleasure.

“da mihi omnia”, escaped her lips and Hamish’s eyes lit up in silver.

A growl came out of him and the pace went up even faster, the desk literally shook. Her nails dug deep on his back as he filled her up with everything he’s got. Finally, they moaned in unison as they reached their climaxes together. It was only then their eyes returned to normal leaving them puzzled what just came over them to behave so feral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just start looking into Hecate so i threw her into this story. Let me know what you think.


	17. Control

Silence. There’s nothing else in Vera’s office than silence. The two silently put on their discarded clothes and fixed themselves before Hamish got the courage to look at her who’s still fixing her messed up hair.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked in concern.

He was rough…too rough. He has never been like that to anyone before. He never imagined he can be that rough at all. It’s like something just took over him and he lost control.

“No. You did not. I’m fine. Actually, I really like it”, she answered shyly.

She likes it rough. There’s no doubt about that. She likes the way Hamish had pinned her against the wall of that bathroom or the way he devoured her in his apartment. She never thought though that she likes that kind of roughness before. It almost bounds to pain. A perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. She’s not sadistic nor a masochist. BDSM is not her thing but earlier, she got all hot with the way Hamish took her. She still craves it until now.

None of them understand what happened. Of course, they knew what happened and it’s nothing new for them. They had sex with each other twice before but earlier, it’s something different. It’s like their inhibitions got stripped at the last minute and they just let go. Hamish let go of control and allowed his primal instincts to take over. Vera also let go of control and submit to Hamish’s merciless pounding. It’s both something they wouldn’t allow themselves to do in any other day. Hamish wouldn’t allow himself to be that rough with her. He wouldn’t dare hurting her or get close to hurting her. Vera wouldn’t allow herself to totally lose her control and be submissive. In the past, she had permit Hamish to savor her but that’s because he was savoring her. Earlier, he was ravaging her like there’s no tomorrow and she took it all in without giving anything in return for him. They weren’t their usual selves and they are aware of that.

“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want me to stay a little bit longer? I can talk to the pack and set up a camp near your house if that will make you feel better”, he suggested.

Maddox…she just recalled how much he misses all of them. She wanted to revert back to being distant and enforced the mask she had worn since day one as Grand Magus but she just had sex on top of her desk with Hamish. All that pretense of keeping him at arm’s length just went out the window. She can already imagine Maddox’s smile when he sees them.

“There’s no need for a camp. You can all crash at my place. Maddox had been asking for Mr. Carpio and Ms. Bathory. He’s quite taken with them. It will also give a chance for Mr. Morton and Maddox to get to know one another. After all, they’re siblings”,

“Randall and Lilith are actually missing him too”, he muttered which made Vera smiled.

“Well, that would be all, I guess. You should go now before the other disciples get suspicious. I can’t have the Council up my ass right now”, she said.

Hamish almost growl at the idea of anyone else up her ass and she caught that look on his face.

“Figuratively speaking…god, Hamish”, she sighed in disbelief.

“Sorry…” he apologized in embarrassment and it made her smile a little.

She gestured towards three books on her table and he took it.

“Those contained a lot of entries about Hecate. I’m sure Ms. Bathory will have a field day with it. It’s a good evidence of business nature of your visit here today for the suspicious people waiting outside that door”, she explained and he understood.

Once she’s certain of her appearance, she waved her hand and the door opened to a bunch of disciples clearly waiting for Hamish to come out. He ignored all of them and carried the books proudly and it killed the fire before it even started. Then, Vera closed the door again before she leaned back on her chair.

She’s still trying to understand what just happened earlier. It’s not a bad thing. She enjoyed it but that’s not the point. The point is how that happened. It cannot be just hormones. Her fingers once again itched and she opened her drawer to look at the book. Her heart is pounding just at the sight of it. When her fingers touched the center of its cover, a jolt of electricity coursed through her followed by a series of images: a woman with eyes filled with fury, a man…no, three men and two women armed to teeth…Vera couldn’t make them out.

_‘what have you done?’_

_‘what is meant to be done…’_

Before being pulled in deeper, she managed to pull her hand back from the book before slamming the drawer shut and when she glanced up, the woman from those images is standing right there in front of her.

Vera is frozen. She never froze before, not in front of danger. Still, she cannot bring herself to move, to speak. She just sat there and looked at the mystery woman inside her office. The woman’s eyes still filled with fury. Her hair is red as blood and curly. Her pale skin is in contrast of her long black dress. Vera must ask her who she is but she’s not sure if she’s even breathing at all.

The sound of her phone ringing snapped her out of her trance and when she looked up again the woman was no longer there anymore. Did she just imagine that? Her image entered her mind a few seconds ago, it’s possible that she just visualized her but why does it feel so real?

“Yes?” she answered her phone.

“Grand Magus, it’s Alyssa Drake. There has been another murder on campus. What should I do?” Alyssa asked.

She sighed. While she and Hamish were busy on her desk, another student just got killed. What a timing…

“Do a minimal Respondio. I trust you can do it without any hiccup. If Mr. Morton is with you, have him help with crowd control, pulveris memoria perhaps. I’ll be there in a few minutes”, she answered and then hung up.

\---------------------------------

It was Randall who informed Hamish of another murder. This time, he knew the victim. She was his student in his class which doubled his anger. She was a good student, shy and quiet but studious and bright. She never missed a single class and her words in her essay were just brilliant. She got so much potential, a bright future that’s now taken away from her.

“I’m so sorry, dude”, Randall muttered knowing his connection to the victim.

Vera arrived five minutes later and her heart sunk immediately when she saw the girl’s dead body on the ground. That tripled Hamish’s anger. Just half an hour ago, he saw a distraught Vera, fearing for her life and the goddess that’s coming for her, and now, she’s looking at one of her students dead on the ground. He can already see the self-loathing in her expression. She’s blaming herself for what happened because it was her desperation that caused all of this.

“Everyone has been powdered?” she asked in monotone without removing her gaze from the girl.

“Yes, Grand Magus”, Alyssa answered.

Vera took a deep breath.

“Mutari factum sit aliquid”, she casted with ease, much to Alyssa’s delight.

She has never heard of that spell before and to see it happen before her eyes amazes her.

The body of the student disappeared in front of them. The traces of her blood on the cemented ground was removed too. It’s like nothing happened there. No dead girl was found.

“What happened?” Lilith asked.

“In a few minutes or so, there will be police officer who will call Belgrave’s office to inform us of a car accident involving one of our students”, Vera answered casually.

“You altered what happened. You made it looked like a car accident”, Jack summarizes.

“Good observation, Mr. Morton. It’s the only way I can think of for her parents to get a chance to say goodbye to their daughter”, Vera explained.

They all seemed impressed at her quick thinking except Hamish who is looking at her darkly. She caught his stare and she frowned.

“You just used magic without sacrifice”, he noted.

It was enough to inform her why he is looking at her like that. The barrier Xavier put in her to protect her from the cancer. It is a strong one and it will hold unless she keeps on using magic without sacrifice. She just performed one right in front of Hamish.

“It’s alright. It’s not that big of a spell”, she said.

It’s not entirely true. The altering spell is not as powerful as the others but it’s not a common one either and it still holds weight. Sometimes, she just forgot that she is still living with an illness.

The others caught up with what’s going on too. They know about Vera and Fors Factoram. They know what it will cost her if she uses too much magic the way she did earlier. They know why Hamish is practically boiling inside.

“Very well, I believe you all got some reading to do. I shall leave you to it and attend to the incoming police officials at school”, Vera said to escape Hamish’s stare.

Once she’s out of sight, Jack went to Hamish and put a hand over his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Dude, you have to calm down. Your eyes are glowing”, Randall added.

Hamish was not aware that he’s that angry. He’s not angry at Vera. He’s just angry. He’s angry that Vera is afraid and in danger. He’s angry that he lost a student. He’s angry that Vera had to be selfless again and do that spell. Everything makes him angry. He swatted Jack’s hand from his shoulder.

“I’m fine. Let’s get started with that reading. We have a goddess to hunt”, he answered and started walking leaving a pack and Alyssa confused at the sudden change in his behavior.

\----------------------------------

BELGRAVE UNIVERSITY

Vera was right about the police officer. She spoke with them for nearly an hour going over the facts of their investigation. She pretended not to know a thing about the accident and after a while, she called the girls’ parents to inform them of their daughter’s tragic death. It was all going to plan but the long talk with people started to suffocate her. She’s getting nauseous. It’s that spell.

“Excuse me”, she managed to say before she hurried to the bathroom and locked herself in.

Luckily, there’s no one inside at the moment and it allowed her to breathe as she held on to the sink. Her vision is blurry and her balance is way off. She took a moment to let the dizziness pass and once it’s over, she washed her hands before glancing towards the mirror and there she saw that woman again standing behind her. This time, she forced herself to move and turn around to face her but the woman was gone. She’s not there again. Vera turned back to the mirror and the woman is really gone only now, her eyes are purple. It took a few seconds for Vera to grasp at the sight. Her eyes are fucking purple.

“What?” she muttered.

She shut them again before reopening but still, they’re purple. She cannot come back to her office looking like that. It will be weird to wear sunglasses inside the campus. No one can see her like this. Vera braced herself as she opened the door.

“Videatur aliquid aliud”, she muttered and walked casually along the hallways before saying goodbye to the police officer.

Vera hurried inside her car and then drove off to her house. When she stopped at the driveway, she realized that it’s not safe for her to be there right now. If a goddess is coming for her, it’s best for Maddox to be far away from her.

“Can you get Maddox at school today? Yes. Take him to my house. He has a key and stay with him no matter what. Yes, everything is fine. I just can’t make it because I have to attend a meeting. Thank you”, she said on the phone and left to go to the temple.

She quickly went inside her office and faced the door, closed it, sealed it, and when she turned around, the woman is there again and this time, she’s sure she’s not her imagination.

“Hello again, my child”, the woman greeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for the mystery woman i sort of envisioned Gillian Anderson in Boogie Woogie for her. i am fangirling at her right now and also The Crown is almost here...anyway, so the red hair, the pale skin, and fierce eyes are all her. i am having way too much fun with this story and i hope you're too.
> 
> BTW, thank you for the comments. I really appreciate it.


	18. Goddess of Magic

1600

Curiosity has always been a trait of Hecate. Humans in general fascinates her and watching them became a habit she cannot break. Unlike the rest of her family, she does not see them as weak beings. Rather she sees them as strong creatures who have the willingness of a god to persevere. She had watched people go through horrible ordeal life has to offer and still, they kept on living with a hope that someday, somehow, life will be better again. Therefore, they had earned her respect. She admired their resolve.

To know more about the fascinating species, Hecate decided to come visit the humans and walked among them. She had learned that men can be easily tempted with appearances. She had received unwanted advances because of her looks but she’s a goddess and so they did not stand a chance. She was not cruel though. She understood the temptation they went through and so she forgave them. Her path crossed with a young woman living near the forest. Her name is Catalina. Hecate was taken with her. She has a kind heart. She helps everyone, by everyone it means all. She does not choose who to help even if she doesn’t have much herself.

Hecate visited her often without revealing her true self to the girl. She watched her nourished plants and took care of animals which she loved equally as she does with other humans. Hecate became a receiving end of that love too as Catalina treated her as her closest friend.

It was when the goddess decided to gift her the ability to harness magic. Hecate was confident that Catalina will be able to handle it with love and kindness and she was right. Catalina had only used her gift to help people. She healed the sick, made plants grow. She performed miracles and she helped a lot of people. The magic passed down to Catalina’s three children: Martin, Thomas, and Gale.

Catalina had instilled to her children the importance of using magic only for good and the three boys lived up to it much to Hecate’s delight. The boys carefully selected their wives and taught them magic to help their cause on doing more good deeds into the world. Martin and Gale moved to another lands while Thomas stayed with his family at his mother’s house. When Catalina died, Thomas’ daughter was born. She was named as Katharina and Hecate blessed the child herself.

The child grew to be a fine lady. Hecate became her teacher and godmother. Katharina reminded Hecate so much of her grandmother. She, too, is kind and loving. Finally, Katharina became a woman and found a man. Christian Torden is a fine man of Norwegian descent. He was handsome and intelligent. Katharina was so crazy about him. Despite Hecate’s hesitation to let her go just yet, she contends with the idea that she’s happy and in love. So she let them be.

The wedding was magical. Hecate and Thomas took care of everything. Christian’s family arrived to attend the ceremony. A brewing storm bothered Hecate throughout the wedding but she kept her face happy for Katharina. She was just so happy and in love and Hecate does not want to ruin anything.

Later that night, Hecate was supposed to be back with her own family but the feeling did not go away. She decided to come back down just to check on her goddaughter. Thomas will be there for his child but Hecate still wanted to make sure. The goddess was not prepared for what she saw when she arrived at their land.

Thomas and his wife were lying dead on the ground, their hands still clasped on each other. Not far from them was Katharina. She’s still wearing her wedding dress which was already soaked in her own blood. Shocked. It took her a while to see Christian standing nearby staring at her.

“What happened?” she soon figured it out when she saw the bloody sword in his hand. “What have you done?” she asked.

His stare is cold.

“What is meant to be done”, he answered.

His ‘family’ came out of the house. Them, too, are holding swords in their hands. Hecate couldn’t understand why for she had never been exposed to such violence before. Catalina and her family had shown her nothing but love and kindness, the good side of human nature. What she didn’t know was Martin’s son had built a chapter of witches and practitioners. He distributed his knowledge of magic for profit, built his own religion. One of those followers had decided to use his acquired knowledge and murdered Christian Torden’s wife and daughter. The families of the other five were murdered too by magic.

When they’ve heard of Catalina’s legacy and her reputation for being a miracle worker, they knew she’s a witch. Christian, being so cunning, made sure to get close to Katharina so they can find out who else practices magic in her family. They’re true goal from the start is revenge.

“They’re innocent. They didn’t do anything wrong to you”, Hecate said in pure horror.

“The magic came from them, from this family. It’s our job to rid the world of it”, Christian replied.

His voice laced with venom and rage. He is drowned by revenge for the loved ones he lost.

Hecate, on the other hand, is boiling inside. She had sworn to protect Catalina’s family and she failed. They’re now dead. In her anger, she failed to remain controlled and revealed herself as the goddess that she is. It stunned and shocked Christian and his friends.

“Since you are so keen on acting like a wild animal who fails to use his brain and heart, I shall grant you your wish. From this day forward, you’re all will never walk this world on your own. You will know what it’s like to be caged and locked away. Your merciless hearts will continue to beat. You will not die nor get sick. You will get to live for centuries as beasts, as monsters that you are all the while contemplating the horror that you’ve done by murdering a girl whose only mistake was loving you with all her heart”, Hecate cursed them all and soon, they all turned into fur-like coats on the ground.

When the police officers came to investigate the apparent murder of Thomas’ family, those fur-like coats hugged their bodies including Christopher Patterson.

Christian’s name as well as the others’ names had been forgotten. Shamed for what they’ve done. They chose not to reveal their true identities to their champions. Christian Torden was later on known as ‘Tundra’. His companions: Alex Midnatt as ‘Midnight’; Sarah TØmmer as ‘Timber’; Pietro Gråskjegg as ‘Greybeard’; Gregor Sølvrygg as ‘Silverback’; and Paulina Alfa as ‘Alpha’. Their champions had chosen to follow Christopher Patterson as their leader and they’re later on named as the Knights of St. Christopher.

Meanwhile, Hecate was heartbroken. Not only did she lost Katharina and her family, she also lost her faith in humanity. She had seen the other side of their nature, the side her family had seen before and warned her about. She had stopped watching them. She kept to herself and continued being goddess but Catalina remained in her heart. At some point, Hecate knew not all human beings are vengeful like Christian or greedy like Martin’s son. There are good people like Catalina and Katharina. With renewed hope, Hecate decided to watch them again.

Her disappointment piled up as she saw women and children and elderly got burned to the stake after being accused of witchcraft during the witch trials. The practice had spread thanks to the congregation Martin’s son built. The paranoia it caused to others grew as well and they just started burning and hanging people who got accused of witchcraft regardless if they’re innocent or not.

Hecate had stopped watching again. Her gift was not meant to cause that pain and horror in the world. It was meant to be use for good not for power or for murder. She had not heard anything from Christian and his friends again and after a while, she had forgotten all about them.

From time to time after a few centuries, Hecate peeked for a short period of time just to check if the world has gotten better. She had seen the progress and so is the growing hunger of people for power. The Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose was the congregation Martin’s son established remained active throughout the years recruiting more and more people serving their so-called masters whose only desires were to acquire more power.

Hecate bear witness to the creation of Vade Maecum Infernal. It was an abomination. The magic that was meant for good has been turned dark by their greed. Her disdain for humanity continued to grow immensely.

Then one evening, she had heard something, a woman’s voice. She had heard her heart first before she smelled the scent of her blood. It was followed by her voice as she uttered her plea for help. After so many years, Hecate looked to see the human world again.

There she was, a woman with black hair with her open palm, desperately asking for help. A war has erupted apparently. It’s nothing new for Hecate. She had seen more wars than she can count but there’s something different with the woman asking for help. Her intentions seemed genuine. Heeding the warning of her family. Hecate decided to test the woman.

“sacrifice…you…you…are prepared…to sacrifice your life…” she challenged with her eerie voice to rattle the woman.

“I am. I am prepared to sacrifice my life. Please, tell me what to do to save everyone”, the woman agreed desperately and it surprised the goddess.

Still, Hecate was not fazed. Who knew how far humans will go through in order to obtain power so she tested her again.

“Fors Factoram…you must perform it…and after, your life will be mine…” she dared.

She had hoped the woman will back off. What is more important that her own life right? After Katharina’s death, she took Fors Factoram from her to avoid any humans from having that much power despite its complications. They can still do much damage in short amount of time.

“Please…I need to save those kids. I need to stop them from killing everyone”, the woman pleaded.

Hecate was taken aback by her plea. It was not for her sake. It was for others. She had just told her that the price of the incantation is her own life and she’s still willing to do it so she can save them. It has been a very long time since Hecate witnessed a selfless act like that and so she granted her wish and gave her the incantation.

The woman performed it and fought her enemies who had claimed the lives of her people. The power of the incantation surprised the woman. She was able to defeat her enemies but it cost other innocent lives. Hecate carefully watched her as she broke down in guilt. The woman waited for death to claim her life. She waited for Hecate to keep her end of the bargain but she was so busy being puzzled by the woman’s nature. After that, the woman was promoted in their organization. Hecate watched as the old man passed down to her a portion of the evil book. She saw the renewed hope in her eyes. She found something to live for. The woman stopped waiting for Hecate to claim her life.

Hecate had kept a close eye on her to make sure she’s not going to use her unlimited magic for evil. She had seen how she sacrificed herself to protect that little boy and it made the goddess content with her decision to give the woman some time to live. The price of the incantation is still there in her but the goddess is in no rush to claim her life.

When she had felt the power of the Vade Maecum Infernal being restored, she had feared that the woman gave in to the darkness but it was not her. It was the man she’s trying to stop. Once again, the woman demonstrated an act of selflessness by willingly fighting the man despite knowing it will finally end her life. Hecate was moved by her action that she decided to grant the other practitioner enough magic to help prolong her life on earth. It was a reward.

However, Hecate’s happiness was soon replaced with confusion and then fear and then rage when he saw that man cradling the woman in his arms. Despite the centuries past or the new appearance of his host, she knew very well the beast hiding inside of that man. It was Christian Torden. She saw his new champion placed his filthy lips on the woman’s forehead. His murderous hands holding hers. It made Hecate’s blood boiled.

How dare he be near her after what he’s done?

She knows she must do something to save the woman from that evil beast who murdered Katharina. He will not take another good soul again. Hecate walked the earth once more and made herself known to the beasts that she has arrived. Still, Christian did not run away. After witnessing how deep the woman’s connection is to Christian’s champion, Hecate knew she must talk to the woman and tell her the truth before it’s too late. She must end him first before he kills her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already past 1 in the morning here and i just finished this one. I couldn't stop writing as soon as the idea came in my head! The names are literal translations of the hides' names in Norwegian (don't ask me why. It just sounded cool to my ears). i put the time ahead of salem witch trials just to put Hecate in more pain. So...there you go! Tell me what you think about this little backstory.


	19. Revelation

Vera stood there, once again frozen, while staring at the woman before her.

“Hello again, my child”, she said.

That voice…she knew that voice. She had heard that voice before, few years ago, down that vault when she begged for help to save her people. It is her.

“You’re Hecate”, Vera muttered.

The goddess smiled. It is a contrast to the fierceness of her eyes. Vera noticed the goddess is barefoot. It took her few seconds to fully absorb the fact that she is actually in the presence of a goddess. It’s not every day one sees an actual god, let alone have her in her office.

“Don’t be afraid. I am not here to harm you”, Hecate said.

With that, Vera regained herself and frowned.

“…and who are you here to harm? My students? What have they done to you? If it’s me you want, if you’re here to claim my life, I will not stop you. Just please, stop the killings. They don’t deserve to die”, Vera exclaimed.

Hecate seemed hurt by that. It is hard to read on the goddess’ expression.

“If I wanted you to pay up on your debt, it will be done years ago. I am in no rush. You still got so much to do to right so many wrongs done by those who came before you. I mean it when I said I am not here to harm you. I apologized for those two young people I came across with. I must make a statement, a declaration to let him know I am here, and the girl…well, it worked in hitting him where it hurts”, she explained.

It caused Vera to be puzzled. She analyzed the goddess’ words. If she did not come there for her, then who does she wants? Vera thought about the first student who died. Hecate said it’s a statement and it was a big statement. It rattled them up. The second victim was meant for the person she wants, to hurt _‘him’_. Her brain works fast to connect the dots and determine who is connected to that girl.

_‘Brenda Harris was a bright student. Mr. Duke often informed us of the girl’s potential with words. I read some of her essays. She’s good’_

Those were the words of the girl’s advisor when they had their meeting earlier at school. Hamish. She was his student.

“You’re after Hamish?” Vera asked.

“You’re unlike those I have met before. You are way smarter. To answer your question, I am not after that man. I do not care about him to be blunt. What I am after is that monster inside him, that wretched beast who’s been rotting for centuries”, Hecate answered with disdain.

“Tundra”, Vera muttered.

Hecate scoffed and then laughed as she walked around the office with grace and ease. She’s almost floating. Her movements are like steps in a ballet dance. She’s ethereal.

“Is that what he calls himself nowadays?” Vera caught a raised eyebrow on her face as she ran her fingers on the books at the shelves. “Christian Torden…that’s his name. Well, that’s his name before I turned him into the animal that he is. I believe he thinks of himself, along with his friends, as protector but he’s no protector. He’s a murderer, a coldblooded murderer”, Hecate expressed.

Vera is not aware that the hides used to be humans before. She had read every history book the reliquary has. How much more of their history she’s not aware of?

“The Knights do kill but they only kill those who used magic to do bad things—” her explanation was cut off when Hecate shot her a glare, literally flew and grabbed her neck.

Vera’s feet lifted from the floor. She saw Hecate’s fury back in her eyes. On the outer lining of her blue eyes, Vera saw it burned red like a ring of fire. As soon as the red circle disappeared, Hecate dropped her to the floor, leaving Vera gasping for air.

“Do not make the same mistake Katharina made. You are smarter. You should be better!” the goddess’ voice is thunder-like, “They don’t kill bad magic. They kill everyone who uses magic. They don’t care whether the person was good or bad. They just want to wipe them all clean”, she exclaimed.

Vera got back on her feet with a frown on her face.

“I’m sorry but I don’t know what you’re talking about”, she muttered.

Hecate stared at her and sighed. She glided towards her again but calmer this time.

“Then let me show you. Let me show you what kind of monster you’re falling in love with”, she replied and tapped her finger on Vera’s forehead and sent her subconscious in the past.

\----------------------------------

DEN

The research started. Even though time is of the essence, they didn’t want to skip anything. They have learned so much about the goddess Hecate. She is the goddess of magic, witchcraft, night, moon, ghosts, and necromancy. The ability of humans to harness magic came from her when she gifted magic on a woman named Catalina. It was stated that she poured time and effort in training the woman until the two became best of friends. It was unclear what happened next but something had caused the goddess to turn her back from humanity. She had left and never bothered to come back. Some say it was because of the witch trials. The goddess saw the monstrous act and she began hating humans. Some say she got bored.

Hamish, on the other hand, is doing his best to control his temper. He knows he’s unreasonably pissed. After an hour of battling with himself, he realized it was not really him that’s angry. It was Tundra. The hide is so angry he can burst into flames.

“Hamish, we can’t find anything in the books to stop Hecate. She’s a god. In fact, she may be even more powerful than Zeus”, Jack informed him.

“There just can’t be none. We need to help her”, he muttered.

Jack sighed.

“We’ll keep looking”, he said and left.

Hamish tried meditation to regain his control over himself and his body. He may be Tundra’s champion but he is still himself. He needs to be Hamish if he wants to help Vera. He was pulled out from his meditation when he heard Randall saying goodbye to the others.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Oh, the venerable Grand Magus had called me and asked, no…not asked, she ordered me to get Maddox from school and babysit him at their house. She said she’s stuck in a meeting. Silence. Subservience. Observance. So, don’t tell me I did not try”, Randall answered and left.

Hamish found it odd for Vera to call Randall to get Maddox. It’s not rare that Vera missed on picking him up from school but Maddox is riding the school bus and he got key to her house. Why did she ask Randall, of all people, to get her son and stay with him? His eyes caught sight of a very serious Lilith whose face is buried on a journal from the basement. Her eyes are glassy, watery, like she’s on the verge of crying.

“Lil, what’s wrong?” he asked her.

Jack stopped reading as well as Alyssa and looked at her. Lilith handed over the journal to Hamish.

“We were wrong about being a Knight. We’re not protectors. We’re murderers”, she answered.

Hamish browsed through the writing on the pages. It was an entry made by Christopher himself:

_“I cannot erase the image of those dead bodies on the ground. They were innocent people. Yes, they were known to practice witchcraft but they had helped the village. They had cured the sick. They were good people. The others tried to tell me that this is a gift, that what’s inside of us are gifts, but they are the very monsters that had murdered those people that night. I wonder whatever I did wrong to deserve receiving this cursed, angry beast in me but I will not let it consume me or overpower me. I believe that there are evil people out there who use magic differently. I will make this right. I will use this curse to eliminate real evil so that they cannot harm anyone else and caused someone else to be consumed by vengeance. We will hunt bad magic and only bad magic. I will do my best to make it right by those people who died. The faces of the mother and father holding each other’s hands and that girl in her bloody wedding dress will be forever my burden and shall be my punishment. Though it is not my cross to bear, it is Tundra’s doing that ended their lives and so the cross is mine to share”_

The anger in Tundra dissipates. Hamish felt him shifted. His hide just confirmed what the journal said and he knew Lilith’s hide did the same. Jack slackened on the floor as well as Silverback informed him of the truth. For a moment, the three of them were silent as they listened to their hides’ guilt and remorse. They could understand their reasons behind their crime but it does not mean it’s right. They took revenge on the wrong people. The hides got centuries to realize their mistake and their sins so when Christopher decided to dedicate his life in fighting bad magic, the hides got on board to make up for what they did. It is the only thing they can do. It is the only way they can make something fruitful from what happened.

“Now we know that not everything is black and white”, Jack was the first to break the silence.

Lilith nodded as she wiped her tears away. What their hides did was wrong but they spent centuries repenting and making up for what they’ve done and they dedicated their lives to the cause. Not everyone is perfect. She decided to help Timber continue repenting and making up for her crimes and the hide was thankful. Silverback was the same.

Hamish remained quiet. He and Tundra agreed on the same thing but there’s something else that’s bothering him. If Hecate was not there for Vera, it only means she’s after them, the hides. Perhaps, she’s there to avenge those witches their hides killed. It could be the missing part of the history on why Hecate turned her back on humanity. But why now? She could’ve come after the hides years before but she chose now to do it. Something does not add up.

 _‘Vera’_ Tundra suggested.

That’s what changed. In this lifetime, Vera had reached out to her for help. She had called her attention and Hecate once again looked at the world. The goddess had looked and saw…him. It suddenly made sense. Vera said she went down the vault the night she performed Fors Factoram. He’s the only werewolf who’s always in her office with Vera. If Hecate is watching her, she could have seen him and sensed that he’s Tundra’s champion. Hecate must think that it will happen again, that Tundra will harm Vera so she would rather collect her debt now before it happen.

“I need to go”, he muttered and took off.

\---------------------------------

TEMPLE

Vera gasped when she reopened her eyes. Time travel even though not physically is exhausting. She had just relived that time where Hecate found Catalina up to the night Katharina and her family was killed. It was the night of her wedding day…to Christian Torden. She couldn’t shake the feeling she had felt when she saw it all happened. Katharina loved him so much and for a time, it appeared as though Christian loved her too but it was all an act. It was an act to get close to her and her family. Once he’s closed enough, he and his friends murdered them all, slaughtered them like an animal.

“Hamish is not like that”, she whispered while shaking her head.

“Are you certain? Why did they choose to be part of this organization?” Hecate asked as she studied Vera.

“…to watch out for threats from the inside, to stop people from using bad magic before they even do”, she answered recalling what Hamish had told her.

“It sounded so pretty and noble when he put it like that”, the goddess put her hands over Vera’s shoulders as she stood or rather floated behind her, “He and his friends infiltrated this place like they infiltrated Katharina’s life. He wanted to get close. It’s how Christian Torden works. He’s the cunning one. Do you think it’s by chance you’ve met him that night in that loud place? Remember, he is good actor. He can fool everyone, especially someone who’s blinded with love. If you don’t open your eyes, you and your son, along with everyone else in this temple will suffer the same fate as what Katharina and her family had suffered”, Hecate whispered in Vera’s ears.


	20. Unwanted Reunion

“Vera!” Hamish yelled as soon as he entered her office.

He found her standing in the middle of the room with a woman he had never seen before. When Vera took a step to her left, the woman’s face came into full view and Tundra fought him to be in control that his eyes lit up in silver followed by a growl that escaped his mouth. Vera stared at him in shock. He noticed her tearful eyes and pained expression. Then he saw the woman standing next to her carefree. He knew it is Hecate. Even without Tundra confirming it to him, her looks is not from this world. She’s literally god-like, a real goddess and he did not fail to notice that her bare feet are not touching the floor.

“You see, my dear. He always shows his true colors when the time comes”, Hecate whispered to Vera.

It was meant to be a whisper but his ears caught it. He got it all wrong. The goddess is not there to claim Vera’s life to get her away from him. She’s there to persuade her to get away from him. She had probably told her the truth and that’s why she reacted the way she did when Tundra tried to come out.

“Vera, whatever she said I can explain. I did not know until a few minutes ago”, he said hoping they’re in the same page.

She looked utterly conflicted. What the hell did Hecate say to her?

“Lies…and more lies…” the goddess teased.

Tundra growled again but not because he’s mad that the goddess cursed him and his friends. They had long accepted the fact that they deserved their punishment. He is mad because she’s trying to make his champion pay for the crime that he, himself, did. It’s not fair.

“Hamish…calm down”, Vera’s voice soothed Tundra and the hide listened.

Hecate found it interesting the way Christian Torden stand down with her request. She had expected for him to retaliate but nevertheless, she had long learned not to be deceived by his pretenses.

“Kill him”, she urged Vera who turned to her with a frown.

“What?”

“I am certain that you heard me right, my child”, Hecate muttered.

“I understand what you went through and that horrible night you have witnessed but that’s not Hamish nor the other Knights. Their hides have done a terrible crime and you have cursed them for it. You have punished them and they had spent eternity paying for what they’ve done to Katharina and her family. Isn’t that enough? I don’t think it’s fair to make Hamish pay for the sin of others”, Vera said in his defense.

She understood, Hamish realized. She truly is selfless and understanding. He felt Tundra being in awe of the Grand Magus, but Hecate does not feel the same way.

“I am not heartless, my child. The curse was enough to make them pay for what they did for eternity but history repeats itself. I have seen it happen over and over again. Do you really think you’re the first witch and werewolf to fall for each other? I’ve watched my children die because of Christian Torden be it by his hands or by his actions. I will not let it happen to you too. You’re too good to deserve that fate. You’re different from the rest”, Hecate explained.

“I am not like them. I came from nothing, Hecate. I did not inherit magic. I was recruited. I am not your child”, Vera argued.

Hecate only smiled at her.

“…but my blood is coursing through your veins. Magic is coursing through your veins. Magic is my blood. You may not know it but out of everyone else, you got the purest of my blood in you. You are my child and I will do everything to protect you. It starts with me protecting you from Christian Torden. I was not able to protect Katharina from him but I can protect you this time”, Hecate revealed.

“I will never hurt her”, Hamish cut in and the goddess shot him a glare but he did not faze. He is determined to prove himself to the goddess that he’s worthy of her, that he loves her. “I will give my life for her and she knows that. You can do whatever you want with me, anything that will make you satisfied of my intentions. I can only assure you that all I want to do is to take care of her for the rest of my life”, he added.

Vera nervously stood there waiting for what Hecate has to say but she did not say anything. She just stared at Hamish and suddenly, he dropped to his knees groaning in pain.

“What are you doing?” Vera exclaimed.

“Testing him until I am satisfied”, the goddess responded coldly.

Hamish bore it as much as he can despite Tundra’s protest. He can take it. For Vera, he can take anything. He desperately wanted to prove to Hecate that he’s not Christian Torden and Tundra had changed. His hide has repented for his sins and dedicated his immortality in fighting real bad magic. The thing is, the pain is too much. The goddess did not hesitate nor hold back in her test and there’s only so much pain one can take even though he’s powered with werewolf’s strength and tolerance. He held Tundra back as long as he can but he’s getting weak.

“Stop”, Vera muttered.

She knows he cannot take it much longer but it seems Hecate has no desire to stop just yet. If Vera does not know any better, she’d say the goddess is enjoying it.

“Please, stop. That’s enough”, she repeated.

Then, Hamish had snapped or rather Tundra had snapped. Vera had seen his eyes turned silver and his claws came out of his fingers. She knew what’s going to happen and her reflexes kicked in. His growl rang in her ears before her body moved on its own. Vera had stepped in front of Hecate and Hamish’s claws had hit her, sending her flying towards her desk before she landed on the hard floor.

Both Hecate and Hamish were left stunned by what happened. Tundra backed off immediately, humiliated at his sudden outburst. He only wanted to protect his champion from the pain but he ended up hurting Vera instead. Usually, Hecate would commend her for her selflessness but not this time. She got hurt…by a werewolf, by Christian Torden nonetheless.

Vera groaned as she pushed herself up from the floor. The goddess and the wolf smelled the scent of her blood dropped onto the floor.

“I’m fine”, Vera quickly said as she healed herself.

Now, Hecate is seething. Of course, it was deliberate on her part to prolong the pain on Hamish to show Vera the true nature of the monster inside him. It was meant to prove that no matter how much the champion loves her, Hamish will always be helpless if Christian Torden decided to take matters into his own hands. Hamish is never in question when it comes to his intentions to Vera. Hecate never doubted his love for her. She had seen it when Vera was on the brink of death. She saw him pleaded to the other practitioner to help her, to bring her back, to save her. What she got problem with is Christian Torden. She does not trust him and he knows how much power a hide has over his champion. Somehow, she succeeded in proving that point but Vera ended up hurt. It fueled the rage within her.

“You wretched beast!” Hecate exclaimed and Hamish hit the wall.

A mixture of cry and growl came out of him. His back is complaining. He’s used to being thrown to all sorts of things but the force from a goddess is nothing he had experienced before.

“Hamish!” Lilith yelled when she and Jack arrived along with Alyssa.

“Dimittas”, Alyssa casted and Hecate let go of Hamish.

It’s not the spell that made her do that. It was shock at the practitioner’s betrayal.

“You dared use magic I bestowed upon you on me?” Hecate asked in disbelief.

Alyssa now looked terrified. Jack immediately shielded her with his body.

“Please…we know what our hides had done to you and Katharina and her family. They’re sorry, okay? They are paying up for what they’ve done. You don’t need to kill Hamish for it”, Jack said.

“Gregor Sølvrygg”, Hecate recognized and Silverback growled in him. Jack never knew his true name.

“He goes by Silverback now and he’s changed. I swear it on my life. That goes for every Knight too”, Jack corrected.

Hecate studied the two and raised an eyebrow.

“…another lovers that’s not meant to be”, she muttered before all of them screamed in pain.

Alyssa was the first one to pass out. Unlike the other Knights, she does not have the tolerance of werewolf in her for pain.

“Alyssa”, Jack called but he’s under too much pain to think.

It was not long before he wolfed out followed by Lilith. Hecate was delighted to see them in their true forms. The wolves howled in pain before Hamish took steps regardless of the pain. Vera looked up to see him growing pale as he fought the pain to get close to Hecate. Blood came out of his nose. If he does not stop, if he does not yield and give up, it will kill him. Vera knows he’s not going to stop. Hamish will never give up on her, just like she will not give up on him.

“Please…stop”, she whispered but her ribs still hurts from her fall.

She grabbed on to her desk to help herself up. This has to stop. She cannot let him die for something he has no fault at. The nausea hits her first before something just snapped in her.

“Et vos subsist!” she exclaimed in a voice that’s not hers.

Hecate halted and Hamish looked at her with wide eyes.

“My child…” the goddess muttered while staring at her purple eyes.

Tundra thinking it’s an opportunity to get Vera away from Hecate, he attempted to come out but Vera saw it first.

“Discedant, Tonitrua”, she muttered.

The wolf stopped but his eyes remained silver. Hecate stood there in awe and wonder. She should be afraid of what she’s seeing but she’s rather impressed.

“I have underestimated your connection, my child. I got nothing to fear after all. Christian Torden can never harm you…even if he wants to”,

The two frowned at her.

“You see…he has become bound to you. When Christopher Patterson sealed an agreement with the third Grand Magus, they were inducted to be servants and protectors of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose and their task was to guard the evil grimoire for him. Of course, the Grand Magus did not trust them so to ensure the safety of the Vade Maecum, he laced it with the blood of Christian Torden so that he will be linked to it forever. It is why only them can tear the book apart and yet no one can destroy it because it’s also immortal, like Christian Torden”,

“What’s that got to do with me?” Vera cut in.

“The book answers to true power just like how it was made. It has now found its master”, Hecate answered.

It was only made known to the others in the room that the Vade Maecum Infernal still exists. They were made to believe by Vera that it has been destroyed. Even Hamish believed it as well.

“I did not bind myself to it. I cannot be its master”, Vera muttered.

“You don’t have to. Those other people who tried, they didn’t have the power to control the grimoire. You, on the other hand, hold unchecked power. I am certain you have not forgotten about Fors Factoram. You’re the only one who had performed it and now that the book is complete, it has finally found you. That also make Christian Torden or Tundra as you’d like to call him bound to you. He can never harm you even if he wants to. He’s meant to obey everything you say”, Hecate explained.

Vera’s eyes returned to normal. Things started to make sense to her. It’s why she cannot seem to let go of the book. She tried to justify it with being safer if the others think it’s gone but that’s not entirely true. It’s her who cannot let it go. Fear crept up fast in her. Is she going to end up like Edward Coventry? Is power going to corrupt her as well? What can this mean for her and the others? Hecate sensed her distraught and went to her. The goddess gently ran her fingers on her face and embraced her.

“Do not fret, my child. Whenever you feel lost, always go back to the beginning. Remember who you are and you will be fine”, she whispered before she disappeared into thin air leaving everyone lost and confused.


	21. Tear It Apart

Hecate’s unwanted and unexpected visit managed to turn everything upside down for the Knights and especially for Vera. The others filled in Randall about what he missed and the shift happened fast. His distrust of Vera grew just before it started. Same goes for Jack, Lilith and Alyssa who couldn’t understand why Vera would lie about the Vade Maecum if she does not have any interest in it at all. Jack went so far up to point of demanding for her to give them the book. It was a challenge if she has no other intention for it. Vera had kept quiet the whole time. She had sent Maddox to his room and put a soundproofing spell on it so he wouldn’t hear what they’re arguing about.

“We can settle this fast, Vera. Just give us the book. Let us tear it apart and this is over”, Jack insisted.

“…and if I don’t hand you the book?” Vera asked coolly.

“Then we’ll have a problem”, he answered.

It’s been a long day. It’s been a long week, in fact. Vera went through ups and downs so fast she did not have to cope before Hecate disappeared leaving her no solid explanation about what she just revealed to her. She is now bound with the Vade Maecum and Tundra? No. Tundra is bound by the Vade Maecum and the book considers her as its master which means Tundra is bound to her? Her brain is aching by trying to make sense of all that shit. Edward really got it all wrong in the end. If it’s all it takes to bind with the book, he should have just performed the Fors Factoram so the book itself will serve him without having to sacrifice anyone. She would have laughed at the circumstance if she’s not getting pissed by Jack grilling her about Vade Maecum and demanding her to do what he wants.

“Are you threatening me in my house, Mr. Morton?” she asked.

The slight irritation is now evident in her voice. Patience is something she’s not in luxury of right now, not after everything she discovered. Jack pressing her buttons and Randall and Lilith’s distrustful stares are pushing her over the edge.

“Hecate told you herself. It is our job to guard it and we want to tear it apart so that no one can use it. Let us do our job”, Jack answered.

Vera did not move an inch when the boy stepped closer.

“Better think twice what you want to do next, Mr. Morton”, she warned.

Jack’s eyes lit up in challenge. Meanwhile, Vera’s eyes turned purple and before she can roast Jack, Hamish pulled the young wolf back.

“That’s enough”, he intervened.

Vera did not stand down but Jack did but he’s now staring at him in disbelief.

“Are you seriously still defending her after she lied to us?” Jack asked.

“All of you out now. Wait at the Den”, Hamish ordered.

Jack is about to protest when Hamish snarled at him making Silverback backed down. Randall pulled Jack back and they all left the house. That’s when Vera relaxed and nervously ran her fingers through her hair. Hamish watched her closely as she paced back and forth. It was Tundra who told him that Vera’s about to lost it on Jack. That’s why he intervened and sent the Knights back to the Den. Hecate was right about Tundra being bound to Vera. For some reason, he began questioning whether the attraction that brought them together was just because of the Vade Maecum.

“If you’re going to stand there, you might as well talk and get it over with”, she said.

Hamish shook his head, still enveloped in his thoughts.

“It’s not about the connection to the book”, she frowned at him. “I was already attracted to you even before Edward completed the book and it chose to serve you. I already love you even before Tundra became bound to you”, he said it out loud.

Vera stiffened. Of course, she is aware of his feelings for her just like she’s aware of her feelings for him but he never said it out loud before. To hear those three words came out of his lips made her heart jumped.

“I never mistaken what I feel for you for the connection with the Vade Maecum”, she muttered.

It warmed his heart at how certain she is with that statement. What they have is far stronger than any curse or any incantation. It is real. It has always been real.

“Jack is just a little bit on edge with the whole Vade Maecum situation. He just thought that Edward Coventry nightmare is going to happen all over again”, he tried to explain his friend’s side.

It is just Jack’s trauma to his father coming out. They all have seen how dangerous the obsession with that book can be. The others are wary Vera will fall into the same pit so they wanted to rip apart the book.

“Are you going to ask me to give you the book as well?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He got the right to do that. It is their duty after all to guard it and make sure their Grand Magus will not be corrupted by it but still, it will hurt if he does. It would mean that he does not trust that she can handle it. It would mean he thinks she’s no different than Edward Coventry.

“Whether you give it or not, is your decision. You’re the Grand Magus and the master of the book. If you hand it over, I will be grateful for the trust and if you chose not to, I will choose to trust you and your judgment. I am not here to force you to do anything”, he answered.

Vera sunk down the sofa as she finally gave up the mask she’s been wearing all morning. It was exhausting and fighting grounds with Jack drained her energy. Hamish sat next to her and put his arms around her for comfort.

“I did not lie to all of you because I wanted to possess the power of the Vade Maecum. You must know that. I honestly think that it would be best if everyone knows it’s gone. No one will come looking for it anymore. That’s what I told everyone, even the Council. Who knows who else has the desire to bond with it? If you tear it apart and the others knew of its existence, they will just look for them again just like what Edward did. So, I lied even to you. For weeks, I told myself that’s the only reason why I kept it but I was wrong. It was one of the reason but not the only one. To be honest, I cannot bring myself to part with it. I just feel this connection and it’s so strong, like the book is an extension of me. Of course, I don’t want to use it. I just don’t want to be away from it”, she confessed.

She should not have said that but it felt good to let it out. Despite the history, Hamish is the only one she knows she can count on. He had hurt her in the past but for the reason that he only wants to protect her. He always wanted to protect her. He stood up to Hecate even though he knew he’s no match for a goddess. If that’s not proof of how much he cares for her, what is? It’s only fair that she returned the same devotion and trust by allowing him into her world.

“I knew you wouldn’t use it for evil. There’s no doubt in my mind about that. Thank you for letting me know how you’re feeling”, he held her hand and brought it to his chest. “You’re only human, Vera. I know you’re the most powerful human in the world but still, you’re human. You’re allowed to feel the way you do. Even the purest of hearts experience temptation. What matters is that you are brave enough to admit to it and strong enough to survive it every single day. I mean, how long have you had the book with you? Weeks, months? To have the resolve that you have to resist using it even for your own good is astonishing. Not everyone can do what you do, certainly not Edward Coventry so there’s no need to fear that you’ll end like him because you will not. If you ever feel like you’re losing yourself, I will be here to remind you of the wonderful, strong, and amazing woman that you are”, he said and placed a kiss on her hand.

She allowed her tears to fall. Once, she contemplated using the book to heal herself. The spell is right there. She can remove the cancer that’s still inside her but she knows once she starts using it, she will not be able to stop.

“I can’t use it, Hamish. The cure is in there but I can’t use it and I wanted to. Believe me, I do want to use it so I can get rid of this cancer inside me but I wouldn’t be able to stop if I use one spell from it so I can’t use it”,

His heart aches for her. If only he can do the spell for her but it’s not how it works. Only those powerful enough can even try to cast a single spell from the Vade Maecum. The cure is within they reach and they still couldn’t use it to heal her. It’s frustrating.

“Videtur”, she whispered and the Vade Maecum appeared on her lap.

Hamish can already feel the pull of it in Tundra. They are truly bound to each other. It was only when it was completed that the gravity of it affected his hide. He now knows that it’s what drove him to lose control when he and Vera were having sex in her office. The book was there. Its pull affected both of them, lowered their inhibitions, made them behaved primal.

“I am glad you did not ask me to turn it over and that you trusted me to handle it. This is me handling it, Hamish. As your Grand Magus, I am ordering you to tear this book apart and never tell me where you’ll hide its part. Make sure to put incantations to your hiding spots. Make it difficult for those who seeks it to find and obtain it”, she said.

It’s light but it feels so heavy in his hands. Vera composed herself and stood up.

“Thank you for trusting us with this”, he muttered.

“Of course, it is your duty and Mr. Morton and Mr. Carpio breathing down my neck is starting to irritate me. I have to shut them up before I give in to the temptation and rip their hearts out myself”, she replied which almost made him laugh.

The two had been giving her a hard time since they found about the Vade Maecum.

“This will shut them up and prove them wrong about you. Thank you”, he said and she smiled.

\----------------------------------

DEN

Hamish returned to Jack’s and Randall’s ranting about how he’s keeping a blind eye and protecting Vera Stone. Alyssa and Lilith kept quiet while the boys grilled their leader until they got tired.

“Are you done?” Hamish asked.

Randall turned to Jack who took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yeah, I think we’re done”, Randall answered.

“Good”, Hamish showed them the Vade Maecum which made them all gasped including the girls. “She handed it over on her own. We were ordered to tear this apart and never tell anyone, including her, where we will be going to hide its parts. She also instructed us to put incantations on where we’ll put the parts as protection. This is our first task as Knights of the Blue Rose”, he said.

Alyssa suddenly realized something while looking at the book. She recalled something Edward had said that night in the altar room.

“What about the Grand Magus?” they turned to her. “Edward said the cure for her cancer is in that book. Should we at least cure her first before you rip it apart and hide it for eternity?” she asked.

Hamish’s eyes fell onto the floor.

“Vera thought of that already, didn’t she?” Jack asked and Hamish nodded sadly.

“She can’t use it. Vera got a massive resolve in resisting temptation of this book but once she used one spell from this, she will not be able to stop so that includes the cure. Since none of us are powerful enough to cast it, there’s nothing else we can do”, Hamish answered.

“So…that’s it? We just let her get eaten by cancer?” Lilith asked this time.

“The barrier put by Xavier is still in place. As long as she keeps her use of magic limited and by the books, she’ll be fine”, Hamish stared at the grimoire and took a deep breath, “…so, let’s tear this evil book apart and do our duty”, he said.

Lilith and Alyssa readied themselves for the spell to cast in order to prevent the parts from latching on to each other while the boys positioned themselves and grabbed portions of the book.

“On three…one, two, three”, the three began to pull.

The book resisted and fought them. Their eyes lit up as the werewolves in them came out and pull. The parts are almost detached when a sharp pain hit Hamish and he dropped on the floor. The Vade Maecum mended itself while Hamish was lying there unconsciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we got super typhoon right now here and Metro Manila is under Signal No. 4. So far, the rain is light and there's no harsh wind yet which is good news but not for other parts of the country. The gloomy weather helps to keep me in the mood to write though so i'll just keep on posting. If you're into prayers, don't forget to include Philippines in them during this super typhoon crisis. Thank you.


	22. Connected

VERA’S HOUSE

She feels so much lighter after her talk with Hamish. It is good that she finally let out of her inner doubts of herself and to have him believe in her despite the possibility that she may go sideways. Now that the Vade Maecum was far from her reach and that she will never have to see it again, she can stop worrying about it and focus on being a mother to Maddox and being a Grand Magus and Chancellor of the school.

Maddox is just done doing his homework when she entered his room. She had lifted the soundproofing spell she put earlier in his bedroom. The boy smiled at her and she sat beside him on the bed.

“All done with math?” she asked.

“Yes…and science and history. Have they left already?” he answered then asked back.

“Yes. They got their own homework to do but they will be back to visit you”, she answered and it was enough to make the boy smile.

Although he got friends at school, he likes the Knights better. She cannot blame him. It’s not every day one will get a werewolf for a friend and a babysitter. They have more fun than the rest.

“Mommy, when I get older, do I need to join the Order?” he suddenly asked.

It is something the two of them have never discussed before. Maddox is aware of the Order and the Knights but the possibility of him joining has never been a subject before. For a very long time, the members of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose made the organization some sort of inheritance to their families. No one joined anymore for the purpose of protecting magic. They had been more interested in their self-interests when it should be all about protecting magic and using it for good like the way Hecate wanted it to be.

“Let me tell you something about being a disciple. Being a disciple is not a privilege, honey. It is a burden. It is a responsibility. Magic is not meant to be used to make our lives better or get what we want in life. It is mean to help others, help the world even. As a disciple, it is their job to protect magic too from those who wants to use it for bad things like hurt people. It is a full-time job and it requires commitment. Now, if you really want to take on that responsibility and to fully commit yourself in protecting magic and using it for good, then yes, the Order might need someone like you but only if you want to. I will never force you to join if you want to take on another path. I will support you whatever dreams you want to achieve. It is up to you”,

Maddox smiled from ear to ear.

“…but, we’re still years away from that moment. You, mister, have a lot of things to go through first…like surviving grade school and then high school. So, why don’t we take it one step at a time and let’s talk about this again when you’re old enough to decide?” she proposed.

“I’d like that, Mommy. Thank you”, the boy accepted.

“Alright, you should get ready and I will go downstairs to start with dinner. I am thinking pasta tonight. How do you like it?” she asked.

“Hmmm…red sauce with meatballs”, he answered which made Vera chuckled because his stomach growled at the thought.

“Okay…I’ll see you at the kitchen”, she replied and got out of bed.

Vera is on her way to the door when something hit her hard. She halted and groaned. Her hand pressed on her chest as the pain started to grow there.

“Mommy? Are you alright?” Maddox asked but she couldn’t bring herself to answer.

The pain is getting worse and she cannot hold back the cries of pain from escaping her lips. It sends the boy in panic when Vera dropped on her knees. The pain travelled from her chest to her head and despite her attempts to heal it, the pain never goes away.

“Should I call 911?” she heard Maddox asked but she’s losing her grasp on reality.

Maddox stepped back when her eyes turned purple but it was gone when she blinked.

“Hamish…” was audible enough for Maddox to hear and he quickly get his mother’s phone and dialed the Knights.

Hamish’s phone is not answering so he dialed Randall. By the time he turned to look at his mother, Vera is already unconscious on the floor.

“Something’s wrong with Hamish”, Randall said right away upon answering.

“Uh…Randall, it’s me”, Maddox said.

“Oh, Maddox…is your mother there? We need to talk to her. It’s sort of an emergency”, he asked.

“You can’t talk to her right now. She’s on the floor. I don’t know what happened. She was just fine and then it looked like she’s in pain. She said to call Hamish but he’s not answering so I called you. Can you please come and help my Mommy? She’s not waking up”, the boy answered while sobbing.

“We’ll be there”, Randall quickly said.

\----------------------------------

The Knights had brought Hamish to Vera’s house where Maddox was waiting. Lilith and Alyssa rushed upstairs to check on the Grand Magus who remains unconscious on the floor while the boys settled Hamish on the sofa downstairs.

“Kid, tell me what happened before she fainted”, Lilith said to Maddox.

“Uh…we were talking about if I should join the Order when I get older and she told me that it’s up to me if I want the responsibility and then we agreed to talk about it again when it’s time. She said she was going to make pasta and then when she walked, she just…she was in pain. I’ve never seen her like that before. I tried to talk to her but it’s like she didn’t hear me. She did say Hamish’s name so I called you and then she’s just lying there. She wouldn’t wake up…why won’t she wake up?” he narrated in panic.

Alyssa went to him and pulled the poor boy into her arms. His eyes were red and sore from crying. He saw the whole thing happened and it got to him. How can it not? For a young boy, he’s been through a lot already. Vera is his whole world and she dropped unconscious in front of him.

“Alright, I’ll take her downstairs with Hamish. We can try to heal them together. Hecate mentioned them being linked or something”, Lilith said to both Alyssa and Maddox.

The blonde nodded.

“We’ll stay here”, she replied and Lilith carried Vera herself.

Thanks to her werewolf strength, she managed to get Vera downstairs without a sweat.

Now, both Hamish and Vera on the opposite sides of the sofa, Jack stared at the Vade Maecum in his hands.

“You’re not thinking of using that, are you? Because Hamish said Vera told him that once you used it, you will not be able to stop. Plus, you have to be powerful enough to cast a spell from it”, Randall asked when he saw him looking at the grimoire.

“No. I wasn’t planning on using this. I was just thinking”, he answered.

Lilith stood next to them.

“What about?” she asked.

“Hamish was fine until we tried to rip apart this book. Vera was fine too until she just dropped. I can only guess that they both went unconscious at the same time. It was right after we tried to tear the Vade Maecum”,

“Hold on. The Vade Maecum did this?” Randall cut in.

“No. What I am trying to say is that the three of them are connected, right? When the Vade Maecum Infernal was completed, Tundra’s bond to it was revived. The book bonded with Vera after it got close to her because it recognized her power due to Fors Factoram. She became its master which made Tundra bound to her as well. She’s Tundra’s master too. When we tried to rip the book to pieces, it’s like we tried to rip Vera and Hamish apart too because they’re all linked”, Jack explained.

Lilith shook her head.

“…but the Knights did this before. The Knights before us already ripped the Vade Maecum apart and that included Tundra and his previous champion. It was never mentioned that Tundra’s champion died for it and Tundra was fine that time”, she argued.

“Yeah, but during those times, no one yet has been able to bond with the Vade Maecum successfully. Many have tried but no one had actually done it until now. This time is different. The book has its master now”, Jack argued back.

The three went silent for a moment, analyzing the situation.

“The book fought against being torn to pieces because it refuses to abandon its master. That’s why it was so hard to pull the pages”, Randall realized.

“…and when you pushed it, it affected both Hamish and Vera”, Lilith added.

Jack is not yet convinced. There’s something that does not add up. Why would it affect Hamish? If the book refuses to be destroyed because of Vera, why affect Hamish and Tundra too?

“Perhaps, it only affected Vera”, the two looked at him. “…and Vera being in pain affected Hamish or rather Tundra. Think about it. Earlier when me and her were arguing and her eyes turned purple, Hamish suddenly intervened and had us all out of the house. He was quiet the whole time but at that instant, he acted. It was like he could sense her anger or her emotion. What if Tundra can sense whether she’s also in pain or not and that connection allowed the pain to channel from her to Hamish?” Jack formulated out loud.

“Plausible but still a big if. How do we know it for sure?” Lilith asked.

Jack glanced down the Vade Maecum once again and took a deep breath. He stepped forward and placed the book on top of the coffee table near Vera and leave it there. He stepped back and joined Lilith and Randall.

“What now?” Randall asked.

“Just wait”, Jack muttered.

For a good five minutes, nothing happened. The other two wolves are getting bored. Then, the book started glowing before Vera shot her eyes open and started coughing followed by Hamish who did the same. The three Knights were stunned but delighted at the result of Jack’s theory.

Hamish looked confused at his surroundings as well as Vera who glanced over at Hamish and frowned.

“What are you doing here?” she then saw the other three. “What are you all doing here?” she asked.

“Maddox called us and said that you collapsed. It was just about the exact time Hamish collapsed as well so we figured we should bring him here since what happened to the two of you were connected”, Lilith answered.

Hamish remembered feeling that massive pain before his body gave up. It’s unlike anything he experienced before, even more painful than what Hecate did to him. It’s like he’s being ripped in half from the inside. It was so painful Tundra failed to withstand it.

Vera recalled talking to her son in his bedroom. She was on her way out when the pain hit her in her chest. She tried healing herself but it was not working. The pain got worse and she blacked out. She suddenly gasped.

“Oh my god, Maddox…” she realized.

“It’s alright. Alyssa is with him to calm him down”, Randall informed her to prevent her from panicking.

Her eyes suddenly dropped upon the Vade Maecum sitting comfortably on her coffee table in front of her. She stiffened.

“What is this doing here? I thought I asked you to tear this apart and hide it?” she asked all of them in fury.

“Well, that’s what we tried to do at the Den. The moment we tried, Hamish and you just dropped. The book does not want to be tore down because it is bound to you so you felt the pain when we tried to pull its parts and when you felt the pain, Tundra felt it as well because he, too, is bound to you through the book. In other words, we can’t tear the book down without killing the two of you”, Jack answered.

She was supposed to be free from it…

Vera sighed out loud and rubbed her temple with her fingers.

“Fuck me”, she cursed.


	23. Quarterly Meeting

All of them stayed silent in the living for a few more minutes before Vera got up and waved her hand. The Vade Maecum Infernal disappeared from the coffee table which surprised the Knights.

“Wait. I thought you wanted it gone. Why did you take it back?” Jack asked as she is walking away from them.

“…because you can’t destroy it, Mr. Morton. Therefore, you’re no use to it. You can see yourselves out”, she answered before she disappeared upstairs.

The Knights turned to Hamish who’s still stunned and rooted at the sofa.

“Seriously?” Randall exclaimed.

The leader of the wolves sighed and buried his face in his hands. It took a lot from her to give the book up to them and she found out, they cannot destroy it without destroying them as well. The burden remained on her shoulders.

“Just give her time. This is not easy for her”, he muttered.

Randall was about to say something but Lilith grabbed his arm and stopped him from making it worse. She understood that Hamish is connected to Vera through Tundra. Though he cannot read her thoughts, he can sense her emotions. If he feels like crap, it means Vera feels worse. She trusts that Hamish knows best how to handle the situation. Protesting to get the book back is not going to help anyone. Jack seemed to understand that too and he let it go for now.

“Are you coming with us back at the Den?” Jack asked instead.

He wanted to stay and be there for Vera but something tells him she wanted to be alone for now.

“Yes”, he answered reluctantly.

\----------------------------------

Upstairs in Maddox bedroom, Alyssa succeeded in calming the boy down when Vera came in and saw them on the bed. The blonde practitioner’s eyes widened upon seeing her up and well. Maddox leap up the bed and jumped to his mother in an instant while Vera felt pain upon seeing her son’s sore eyes from crying because of what he’s seen.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I did not mean to scare you”, she apologized while kissing her son’s head.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay now”, he replied.

Alyssa got out of the bed and walked towards them.

“Grand Magus, I am relieved you’re awake now. You gave us quite a scare, you and Hamish”, she said.

Vera looked at her and saw that she meant it.

“I know. Scared me too but we’re both okay now. Thank you for staying with my son while I was being healed. They’re leaving now. I’m sure you don’t want to miss the ride”, Vera responded.

Alyssa acknowledged the dismissal and she bid her goodbye before leaving the two alone.

“Are you really okay now, Mommy?” Maddox asked in concern.

“Yes, baby. Mommy just felt sick earlier but I was already healed so no need for you to worry”, she answered.

Later that night, the two acted as if nothing happened. Vera made dinner as she was supposed to do and they ate in peace. After that, she tucked her son to bed, read him a story and kissed him goodnight.

When she got inside her own room, that’s when it all came crashing down. It is forever. She will be fighting temptation for the rest of her limited life. If it’s just her, she can make the sacrifice of losing her life if it means they can forever destroy the Vade Maecum or hide very well this time but it’s not just her anymore. It also concerns Hamish. She knew it’s not Hamish’s connection to the book that got him but it’s his connection to her that affected him. She cannot sacrifice him too because it’s not fair for him to lose his life because of her. Besides, if they both die, who will be there left to take care of Maddox? There’s no one else in the world she will entrust her son to.

With a wave of her hand, the grimoire reappeared on her bed. She stared at it and its gravity pulling her to it. She can feel the power of its spells waiting to be casted by its master. Her mind dared travel to all the possibilities she can do with it, all the good she can do with it. She can heal everything. She can stop wars. She can stop people from dying. The world will be a better place.

Hold on…

Isn’t that how Edward started with everything before it became his undoing? She’s beginning to walk on the same path. She made the book disappeared again in her frustration and sunk on her bed.

\-----------------------------------

Hamish is incredibly worried for Vera. The whole night, he and Tundra can feel the storm inside her. She’s in a bad place and it’s screaming in their heads. It’s contrary to what Tundra had felt when she gave him the book. She felt lighter then, happier, relieved. She was free from the grimoire for a moment before she realized she cannot be free. She may be its master but she’s also a slave to it. The grimoire is now a part of her just like she’s a part of the grimoire. He, too, is a part of the Vade Maecum through Tundra whether he likes it or not but he does not care about himself. He cares about Vera. Everything is just about to go well for her. The Order is being restored and fixed under her leadership. Belgrave is being run properly and she and Maddox are now living together without the threat of Edward Coventry. She cannot face another storm when she just went through a big one not too long ago. It’s not fair.

When he saw her the next day at school, it’s like nothing happened. She’s so passive. Her cold façade is on like no one can reach her inside, not even him. Tundra can’t get a read on her too. She has tuned out everything and kept on moving. They both attended the faculty meeting in the morning before she disappeared in her office when it ended.

The next time he saw her is at the temple. She’s surrounded by piles of paperwork on her desk and though the door to her office is open, he thought it best not to disturb her when she’s engulfed with work. He had thought of bringing her a drink, the one she likes, and put it on the table beside her. She only nodded and did not say a word, did not even look at him. He saw her eyes focused on answering correspondence from Temple Magus’ around the world. Sometimes, he forgot she’s literally running temples all over the globe by herself. Their problems are hers too being the Grand Magus and all. He wanted to offer his help but he knows she’s not one to accept help when it comes to her duties unless she cannot really do it herself.

Hamish gave her time to process everything. He did not push himself into her space but he’s always around, near her proximity in case she needs him. He sends her text messages daily to remind her that she’s not alone. It is hard to tell whether she is already over the whole Vade Maecum situation or she’s just that good at masking it because Tundra has no clue what she’s feeling inside. It’s all blank.

Finally, he got a clue during the quarterly meeting with the Council. It is a thing that has been formed in order for the Council to monitor Belgrave Chapter and breathe down on Vera’s neck. It is not a secret how much they dreaded Vera’s decision to keep them in the Order and so the Council is giving her a hard time.

When they arrived at the temple, Kepler was the first to greet Vera. She’s the only one who’s actually glad to see her and for that, Hamish is thankful but as for the others, they seemed to have a growing dislike for her as Grand Magus. Vera once told him how the others saw her being a no one before she was inducted. She’s so much like Jack when it comes to their background and now she’s the Grand Magus. It is a slap on the face of the other members of the Order who think highly of themselves and believe that the Order is their birthright.

“Shall we begin inside my office?” Vera invited and they all went inside the room for the meeting.

It took three hours to finish and he’s certain he heard yelling inside. They are arguing about something for sure and despite the soundproofing spell Vera had put in her office, his werewolf hearing can hear it still. When the door burst open, Vera came out first and she signaled him to make her a drink which he obliged to right away.

“So, that’s it? That’s all we get from you? Those weirdos openly declared war with the Order. They had attacked you for heaven’s sake!”

Are they talking about the Sons of Prometheus? Hamish thought that’s behind them already.

“I guess we got it wrong with electing a spineless scholar kid for a Grand Magus. You are surely no Edward Coventry”, one of the councilors spat.

Hamish tensed with that. Tundra growled in him. On top of that, they finally felt something from Vera and it’s rising irritation which turned into anger then rage. He turned around and saw her controlling her breathing. Her eyes turned purple for a moment but she got it under control before facing the horrid man.

“Oh, I can assure you I am no Edward Coventry. I have no desire to curse anyone to get sick to force their hand in giving me an artifact and certainly, I have no desire and will never ever have the desire to sacrifice my son to complete some stupid ritual in the name of power. We attacked first when our former Grand Magus cursed Francis to get ill. It was our fault and they retaliated because they have every right to do so. I am not going to launch a war against them to soothe your bruised ego. You may call me spineless or whatever the fuck you want. I don’t care. As long as my disciples are safe, I don’t give a shit”, she responded.

Kepler looked like she wanted to be swallowed whole by the floor in embarrassment. She keeps shooting glares to the man who dared insult Vera.

“We elected you. We can take it back and you and your little dogs can play house all you want”, the man said and smirked.

Both Vera and Hamish catch his drift. It’s not about the Sons of Prometheus. It’s about the Knights. They’re looking for any reason to undermine Vera’s authority and credibility to revoke the deal concerning them and their lives. Kepler also had just been made aware of her councilors plan and she was furious.

“I think we should go now. The meeting is over. We got a lot to do in Washington”, she cut in but no one moved.

The whole room is tensed. The man’s eyes darted from Vera to Hamish and his smirk grew.

“Well, yes, I agree you and Edward aren’t alike. He wouldn’t go for anyone that’s not his age, let alone a werewolf”,

“Remi, that’s enough!” Kepler exclaimed.

“Perhaps, our new Grand Magus likes to keep boy toy around”, he went on.

Hamish would have jumped over the bar and ripped the man’s throat but Vera had beat him to it. Remi clutched his chest as he suddenly had a hard time breathing. The Councilors stepped back while Kepler stood there with wide eyes. Remi’s veins are becoming visible underneath his skin like they’re being clogged and the bloods will not flow anywhere. His wide eyes focused on Vera who remained on her spot.

“Grand Magus”, Kepler whispered and that confirms to Hamish that it was Vera’s doing.

Tundra felt hesitation in Vera. She does not want to let him go. She wants to continue watching him suffer like that, to be in pain, and to struggle for his life. That scared Hamish because it’s so unlike her.

“Grand Magus”, he called and it pulled her out of her deadly thoughts in an instant.

Remi gasped and dropped to his knees on the floor. Fear is not the kind of reputation she likes to establish but if it’s the one who will get them to give her respect, then fear it is.

“Anyone else got anything to say?” she asked.

The coldness of her voice sent chills on everyone in the room. They know she’s pissed but the steadiness of her voice made it even more dangerous.

“None, Grand Magus”, one of the councilors answered.

“Then you’re all dismissed”, she muttered and they hurried outside the temple.

Kepler had picked Remi on the floor and helped him walk as she throws glances of apology towards Vera. Once they’re all gone, she turned back to Hamish and grabbed the glass of drink he prepared for her.

“Are you okay?” he asked in concern.

Vera downed the whole drink in one go and put down the glass.

“Marvelous”, she answered and went back into her office and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your thoughts and prayers with regards to the typhoon. Thankfully, it already passed and me and my family were unharmed. We're very lucky. So, i feel the need to warn you that a heavy angst is coming so watch out for that.


	24. Losing the Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mention of self-harm.

Closing off is the only way Vera knows how to deal with her battle against the temptation of the Vade Maecum poses. She’s only human. She’s not immune to it and now that she’s a Grand Magus and is aware of the problems of the other chapters around the world, the stake is way higher. She can solve all those problems in one snap of her fingers only if she will give in but she cannot. No one knows what it will cost if her resolve shatters. It can be fatal for a lot of people.

Acting normal around Maddox is easy. The boy has the power to make her feel a little bit better when she’s with him but it does not long. Her instinct is to bury herself with work, keep herself occupied. It worked most of the time. She got so much to do that she does not have the time to think about Vade Maecum at all but work does run out and when it’s over, her problem remains.

Hamish has been keeping his distance but never leaving her alone. She appreciates that he respects her space and his text messages help her get out of bed in the morning but she cannot bring herself to face him yet. It will destroy her mask and she must keep it on to keep those evil thoughts away from her. It is exhausting though, fighting every second of every day. She rarely gets sleep because sleeping lowers her control and she’s afraid that she will slip so she cut her hours of sleep. There is a battle in her and she’s fighting it alone in silence.

Days of fighting and she already feels like she’s losing herself and her sanity. She’s cranky. A slight mistake from literally anyone irritates her and she snaps so easily even if she does not intend to. So, she isolates herself more often. She keeps everyone out to prevent lashing out on other people. She kept it all inside.

Then, Remi has to open his mouth during the meeting and demanded for her to take action on the Sons of Prometheus. It was a long overdue problem that has been solved but he wanted to bring it up for a hidden agenda. She soon discovered what it was and it just broke her meter and she snapped. She did not mean to in front of the Council and in front of Hamish but she did.

The rush of power in her feels so good. She relished on it. The complete control over Remi’s life is so satisfying and she could not get enough of it. To know that it depends on her mercy whether he lives or not is sending her to a different high. Nothing else matters than that feeling of power. Then…

“Vera”, his voice broke through her haze and it killed her thirst for blood, for power, for kill.

It was like a wakeup call. She saw Remi gasping and coughing on the floor while the rest are looking at her with so much fear in their eyes, including Kepler. She’s never afraid of her before but now, she’s scared to death. When they all left, she knew Hamish remains behind her at the bar. She cannot deal with him right now. She’s right on the edge and if she allowed herself to be open, she will break down and someone will get hurt and it could be him.

Vera knew that Hamish stayed outside her office too after she left him there and locked herself in. She just snapped and almost killed Remi in front of everyone and in front of Hamish. Well, she could care less what the Council thinks of her but Hamish? She cares so much how he looks at her. She does not want him to view her as a monster, a coldblooded murderer. Her façade is cracking. She’s too tired to fight anymore. It does not help that the only she consumed for the past few days is alcohol and she’s very much sleep deprived. She’s exhausted and it means her control over herself is thin.

One thing is for sure, she cannot let herself give up to the grimoire’s desire to be used. It is calling for her. It is begging to be of service, pleading for its master’s attention. It is telling her about all the good things she can do with it. It’s all a lie, a deception. The Vade Maecum can never be destroyed because it’s immortal like the hides and there is no way for the Knights to rip the book apart without killing her and Hamish.

An impulsive idea came into her head. Perhaps, there is a solution after all. There is a way for the werewolves to fulfill their duty and rip the grimoire. She must get herself and Hamish out of the situation.

“You said not to forget who I am. Well, this is how it’s always meant to end anyway, right?” she blinked her tears away.

Vera made the grimoire appeared on her desk. The gravity of it is so much stronger than before. It only means her resistance towards it is fleeting. Tears finally escaped her guard and they streamed down her cheeks.

“I’m just so tired…” she breathed as she closed her eyes.

It has to be done. It is the right thing to do.

“Ego dimittere deserant circumda tibi ex me. Et nunc libero”, casted and the grimoire lit up.

\----------------------------------

Hamish wanted to open the door, break it and wrap Vera into his arms and comfort her. Despite her attempts to mask her emotions, some strands of it managed to escape her walls and Tundra picked them up fast. She’s in distress. The cloud of confusion and lost is thick in her. She’s tired…very tired. He stayed close to the door hoping she will call his name. He is aware that she knows he’s right there, just waiting. Knocking might have been more effective but he’s too scared that if he pushes her too hard, she will push him away. At least, she’s not avoiding him completely.

Then, he and Tundra felt a sting. It was brief but it was quite powerful and it just came out of nowhere. Then, a loud ringing followed that sting. It’s coming from inside the office.

“Vera?” he called out but she did not respond.

Hamish started knocking and then it turned into pounding when he cannot hear anything from the other side. He cannot feel her anymore.

“Vera, open the door!” he yelled but still nothing.

His eyes turned silver and used his werewolf force to break the door down but it’s protected by spell. He concentrated and recalled the one Vera likes to use in locking the door. She did mention once how to open it from the outside.

“Tune resera et aperi”, he said and the door went open.

The chair is facing towards the fireplace so he cannot see her face. His heart is beating so fast.

“Vera?” he called and she did not turn around or dismissed him.

It urged him to walk towards her. As he makes his way to her, he saw the Vade Maecum Infernal on her desk with a note beside it in her handwriting:

**THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU RIP THIS BOOK APART AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HIDE IT TO THE BEST OF YOUR ABILITIES.**

**P.S. DO NOT MAKE AN ALCOHOLIC OUT OF MY SON.**

Upon reading that, he quickly turned her chair and she almost fell from it. She did not lose her balance or get startled from what he did. Her eyes were closed as if she’s sleeping. Pale…she’s too pale. It took Hamish a second to smell the iron in the air and when his eyes looked down, her arms are covered with her own blood. There was a long cut on them in a vertical line from her wrist all the way to the crook of her elbow. They were deep too and the blood will not stop coming out.

“Shit. Shit. Shit”, he pulled her out of the chair and they both fell onto the floor with him cradling her into his arms, “Vera, come on, wake up, love…please. Wake up!” he pleaded frantically.

He stared at the cuts on her arms.

“I don’t know how to heal you. Please, wake up!” he almost yelled at her but she’s not responding.

She already felt cold in his arms. His hands shook as he tried to call someone on his phone but his fingers will not work in dialing.

“Damn it!” he growled in frustration.

“Stop”, a voice stopped him as another hand stopped him from breaking his phone.

He looked up and saw Hecate kneeling with them. Her eyes are pained with sadness. He did not hear come in but she’s a goddess anyway. She can just appear and disappear whenever she wants to.

“What do I do? I can’t lose her. I don’t know how to heal her”, he asked in desperation. He is sobbing.

The goddess gently picked up Vera’s right arm and placed it on her lap. Both her hands glowed up as her hand ran up and down Vera’s cut like she’s petting Vera’s arm. It’s being down with such finesse and care. She’s healing her.

“She had cut your bind to her or rather your hide’s bind to her. You and your friends cannot tear the grimoire without hurting her and it will hurt you too in return. She cannot bear the thought of you in pain so she cut your bind before she did this so you can fulfill your duty”, the goddess informed him.

He wanted to ask her how she knows that but then he recalled the goddess always watches over the Order, especially now that Vera is the Grand Magus.

“I could have helped her. We could have figured something out. She does not have to do this”, he muttered.

“She felt it’s a burden she must carry alone. It boiled down on her anyway. She fought it as much as she could but she could only go on for so long. Resisting Vade Maecum is not easy and she managed to resist it despite being its master. She wanted it to be over”, Hecate explained.

Of course, he noticed her exhaustion. It’s in her eyes even with the cold façade she wore for days. He just thought it’s because of her work. He texted her thrice if she wanted to talk, make him her soundboard. She did not respond. She never responded.

“Is there a way to help her?” the goddess turned to him as she starts working on Vera’s other arm. “I know I am in no position to ask anything from you but I am asking. I am begging. I will do whatever you want. You can torture me forever if you like. Please, I can’t let her do this again when she wakes up. Please, help her. I will pay the price”, he begged.

Hecate stared at him for what must feel like an eternity for Hamish but she did not stop healing Vera. Her eyes studied him, analyzed if he really meant what he said. She then smiled and hummed.

“Christian Torden finally did something right in his long cursed immortal life by choosing you for a champion”, the goddess muttered.

Hope sparked in him.

“You can help her?” he asked in a hopeful manner that made the goddess smiled.

“There is only one price I ask of you”, he gave her his full attention. “Take care of her. Treat her right. Love her with everything you got. Never turn your back on her. Never hurt her. It’s what I want from you”, she answered.

Hamish nodded. There’s no need for her to tell him that but he agreed. It’s all he wants to do.

“I will. I promise”, he replied.

Vera suddenly gasped for air. She looked confused for a moment before she forced herself up from the floor and looked to see Hamish and Hecate with her.

“What did you do? I have to die so you can rip the Vade Maecum. It will not hurt you anymore”, she exclaimed in panic.

He cupped her face with one hand gently.

“Ssshhh…it’s alright, love. You don’t have to worry about it anymore”, he muttered.

Vera frowned. She’s still lightheaded but she’s catching up fast. What does he mean she does not have to worry about it anymore? She just spent days fighting with it for control. He has no idea how hard that was.

“I don’t think you understand what’s going on, Hamish. I can’t be with it anymore. I am not going to last long”, she insisted.

She felt Hecate’s hand on her shoulder.

“The grimoire is coming with me, my child. You did great in resisting it. Though I don’t approve of what you tried to do, your selflessness always makes me proud. Zeus and the others will have a fit for me meddling again but it will be worth it. I don’t want you to suffer anymore so I am lifting the burden of the Vade Maecum from you. You’ll still be tied to it but you will no longer hear its voice calling you”, she said.

Vera couldn’t believe what she’s hearing. In her delight, she pulled the goddess for an embrace which stunned Hecate at first but the gesture made her happy.

“Thank you”, Vera’s eyes met Hamish’s and she repeated, “Thank you”, to his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know. This is dark but after Vera went through there is no way out of the trap she's in. She's bound to hit rockbottom but it got better somehow.


	25. I Love You

The drive to Vera’s house has been quiet. Hamish has insisted to drive and she did not argue. She’s still all drained after being saved from death by Hecate. Besides, when the goddess took the grimoire with her, Vera had felt so much lighter. Lighter than when Hamish took the book to the Den. She can now be at peace knowing that the Vade Maecum and the threat it poses is out of her reach. It’s up there somewhere with the gods.

“Where is Maddox?” she asked when they got in her house.

It’s noticeably quiet. It’s never quiet when her son is in there. He’s either watching cartoons while reading comic books or playing with his toys out loud.

“I asked Randall to watch him for tonight, at the Den”, he answered.

Vera turned to him fast with a frown.

“Watching over him here is fine”, he made no move to call his friend. “I’m calling Mr. Carpio to bring him back here”, she said and tried to get her phone but Hamish’s strong hand stopped hers.

“Let him stay there for the night”, he muttered.

“What are you talking about? That’s my son and this is his home. He stays here”, she spat and pulled her arm back or at least tried to pull her arm back but she’s no match for the strength of a werewolf and they both know that. Still, she tried and tried but it’s all in vain and she can feel her skin already bruising. “Hamish, let go. I want my son here with me”, she said.

“Did you think of that when you slice open your arms?” he snapped which made her stiffened.

He promised not to hurt her but she needs to understand the possible consequences of her action. It was selfless, yes, but selfish too. There may be people who will take care of her son when she dies but it will never be the same for Maddox. He would be losing everyone in his life. She’s the last one. He understands that he will never know what it’s like to fight the temptation of the Vade Maecum but he understood what it’s like to be in control most of the time because it’s what he and his pack are doing every day. They must be in control or the temper of the wolves will get the best of them and they will end up killing innocent people or anyone whoever pissed them off at the moment. He gets it that she’s tired and that fighting drained her will to continue but he’s mad that she gave up because she’s way stronger than him. He cannot survive the things she went through so what she did disappoint him and saddened him.

“Of course, I did. He will only be in more danger if give in to the Vade Maecum. All of you will be in more danger. I was so close to losing it, Hamish. You saw what I did earlier to Remi. I slipped up and I almost killed someone. I couldn’t see any other choice”, she replied in almost like a whisper of admission.

Hamish let go of her arm and held her hands instead.

“You could have allowed me to be there for you”, their eyes met. “Don’t you understand it by now? I am here. I am always here. I know that you know that but it’s not enough. You have to let me in. You have to let me take care of you. If your problem, your burden is too heavy for you to carry, share it with me. I will gladly carry it with you so it won’t have to be so goddamn heavy”,

Her lips wobbled as she tried to suppress her tears.

“Hecate always admired your selflessness and I do too but sometimes, it frustrates me because you’re too worried about other people that you completely forgot about yourself. It’s not right. It’s not healthy. What you tried to do earlier might have helped others, probably a lot of people, but it will not only destroy your son. It will destroy me too. Call me selfish but it’s true. I already went through losing someone I love. I don’t think I can go through something like that again. I wouldn’t want to. You die. I die. I will follow you because I would rather be gone than feel the pain of losing you”, he explained.

“Hamish…”

He cupped her face and looked at her. He couldn’t erase the image of her earlier, pale as a blank sheet. The smell of her blood filled the air. Her arms coated with her own blood.

“Promise me you will never do that again. You have to promise me that you will continue to fight no matter what and if it gets too much, you will allow me to fight with you too. Promise me you will not leave me and Maddox”, he demanded.

He can see her debating in her head. There is a chance that if a situation arises that would require her to sacrifice herself to save others, she would do it. She is a leader through and through. Hamish does not need her to be a leader right now. He does not need her to be selfless right now. He needs her to be alive. He needs her.

The desperation and sorrow are evident in his eyes. It’s all she can see. She tried to imagine what it would be like if the situation is reversed. If she’s the one who walked into that office and found him bleeding to death, pain formed in her chest and she knows it’s been hell for him to see her like that. No matter how hard she tried to explain to him why she did that, it will not satiate the pain because if it’s her, nothing will be enough to remove the fear of losing him from her mind. It will be forever engraved there and it’s the case with Hamish. Suddenly, she felt guilty. In trying to save him and others, she ended up hurting him to the point of scarring him and reopening his old wounds.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to hurt you like that. It’s not my intention. I swear”, she apologized as she sniffled.

He gently brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ears.

“Promise me, please”, he pleaded.

“I promise…I promise I will not do it again”, she promised.

Hamish pulled her for a deep kiss which she gladly welcomed. He breathed her in, gave all of him in that kiss. He needs her to know how much she means to him and how much it would devastate him if she dies. He also needs to remind himself that she’s not dead. She’s alive. She’s right there in his arms, kissing him back. He pushed the images of her hanging on the brink of death earlier and savor the moment. They both catch their breaths when they pulled apart.

“Take me to bed”, she whispered and he scooped her up, carried her in his arms like his bride and took her to her bedroom like she asked.

This is not the night to get rough. This is the night to live. This is the night where he will shower her with all of his love. He wants her to remember what she will miss if she chooses death over life. It’s not the sex. It’s about love. It’s about them coming together, getting close together as much as possible. Death can never give her love. Death can never give her warmth.

Hamish took it slow. He nibbled her ear, played with her sensitive spot on her neck. He felt her hands urging him to go feral but he denied her that. There will be plenty of time to be feral. Right now, it’s about the two of them and life. He undressed her slowly and marveled at the sight of her body like he had not seen it before.

“You’re so beautiful”, he complimented which made her blush.

He continued his ministrations with the pace he sets. He took his time with her breasts. Vera arches her back. Her mind floating into the abyss of pleasure and passion and love. Usually, the pace will be excruciating for her, torturous even but he’s burning her with desire. The only thing that can be heard in her room is the sound of her breathing and moan. Then, Hamish started traveling south and it excites her. She’s been wanting to be touch there but Hamish missed the target and traveled far south to her thighs and then her legs. Vera groaned in protest.

“…beautiful…” he repeated and her frustration dissipates.

How can you still be annoyed when you got a man showering you with compliments while driving you crazy?

Hamish removed her skirt carefully followed by her last piece of clothing which is her underwear. He can smell her arousal literally dripping onto the bed. He started planting kisses from her ankle all the way up to her thigh only to stop there and did the same on the other leg. Vera is being killed by anticipation. She wanted to touch herself just to feel some friction down there but thankfully, Hamish ran his tongue in one motion from bottom to top.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed at the sensation.

It felt so good, so powerful. He did it again and again until he started sucking and licking and circling her center.

“Hamish…god…” she’s starting to mumble incoherent words.

The two fingers he added sent her eyes rolling back as her mouth hangs wide open. He’s hitting her G spot and she’s feeling herself close to breaking.

“I’m going to come”, she panted.

He only hummed in response and the vibrations from that became her undoing.

“Fuck!” she gasped as her body rocks.

Hamish did not ease and prolong her orgasm as his fingers kept on rubbing that spot inside her which made her screaming. When she pushed his head away, he freed himself and slowly entered her.

“Hamish…”

“Oh, Vera…”

He moved slow even though she’s so tight and still clenching after her climax. He put his two fingers in her mouth so she can taste herself. Vera can feel another climax building up. Hamish attacked her lips with vigor and she responded in equal manner. When he lifted her legs, it changed the angle and she whimpered.

“Jesus…” she breathed out.

A low growl was heard from his throat. The sounds she’s making are driving him crazy but he remained in control. There is a tendency in him to go rough on her especially when she’s moaning because of him but he wanted to make it last. He thrusted slow and deep, buried to the hilt.

“Come for me again, Vera. I want to see you come again”, he urges.

She does not need to be told twice because when he buried himself deep again, she broke.

“Hamish!” her muscles clenched around and it prompted his climax as he started thrusting hard into her as they both ride it out.

“I love you”, Hamish whispered.

She stared at him with wide eyes. He just said it out loud.

“Hamish…”

“You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted for you to hear it”, he added.

He smiled at her and went to the bathroom to get clean towel and cleaned her up before disappearing into the bathroom again.

They remained wrapped in each other’s arms on the bed after that. Hamish’s eyes fixed on Vera’s arms, now smooth and unscarred like nothing happened, when few hours ago there were two long vertical red lines on them. His thumb on her left arm unconsciously. He kept thinking what if he left the temple after the meeting? What if he had not decided to stand by her office’s door and wait? What if he had already been away when he felt the sting and by the time he got to her office, it’s already too late?

“They’re gone, Hamish, and I will not do it again”, she muttered.

She knows what he’s thinking. He still probably sees the cuts on her arms and she wished he had not witnessed that.

“Can you still feel it? The Vade Maecum?” he asked but did not stop his thumb from circling her arm.

Vera sighed and her eyes turned purple for a moment before it’s gone.

“I am still connected to it. I am still its master but it is too far away now for me to hear its call. The ideas it was putting in my head is not here anymore and it’s a relief”, she answered.

His hold tightened around her.

“It will never go anywhere near you again”, he reassured her.

Later that night, Hamish stayed awake while Vera fell asleep. She’s tired. She looked peaceful. As he brushes her hair gently, she started mumbling in her sleep. He leaned in closer to listen just in time to hear her say, “I love you too, Hamish”.


	26. Wolf on the Loose

Being free from the Vade Maecum has brightened up Vera. She’s always in a good mood and her patience became a lot longer. Her passion for teaching and interacting with people returned and she stopped isolating herself in her office. Hamish and the Knights noticed it too. She’s more tolerant with their childishness and she sometimes joined them when they were playing video games in her living room. They became taken with her and Randall started trusting the Grand Magus. In fact, the two of them acted like mother and son with Randall being the mischievous child.

Hamish mostly stays with Vera and Maddox is completely fine with it. The boy loves the wolves and as long as his mother is happy, he has no problem with Hamish being around. Though they don’t announce anything, Vera and Hamish know their status. They’re together in every way that counts. Hamish cares for her son which is a bonus for Vera. The rest of the Knights as well as Alyssa knows they’re together too and they’re cool with it.

Vera is standing inside the bathroom while combing her hair while Hamish is watching her from the bed. She’s wearing a cream nightdress that barely reaches her knees in length. Its spaghetti straps kept falling on one side of her shoulder. He unconsciously licks his lips just in time for her to glance his way through the mirror. A smirk formed on her lips before looking on her own reflection at the mirror. She likes teasing him because she knows his weaknesses. He always gets hot for her whenever she reveals too much skin and by too much, just a bit shorter of dress and skirt. He likes her wearing red. He goes primal when she’s wearing V-neck tops or dresses. At home, he goes crazy when she walks around only wearing his shirt or, in this instance, wearing a tiny piece of nightdress.

Her temptation works when she felt his strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her ass to his very hard member.

“You know what this nightdress does to me, right?” he growled lowly in her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mr. Duke”, she played coy and she heard him growl again.

His hold on her waist tightened and she knows she needs to heal herself in the morning because that will bruise. He played with the sensitive spot on her neck and her head falls back to his chest.

“I want you to watch yourself while I make you come. Don’t close your eyes”, he instructed.

Her breathing hitched when his hand traveled south and pressed on her center. They looked at each other at the mirror as he began building her up, working her up, until her breathing turned into whimpering and then moaning. Her eyes shut for a moment as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

“Open your eyes”, he hissed.

She did and saw herself flushed as tomato. Hamish is watching her with his intense and lustful eyes. She can feel him hard as a rock behind her.

“Hamish…” her knees are about to give in and his other arm held her around her around her waist to keep her steady.

“Watch”, he urges.

She saw herself gasped as she reached her climax. Her mouth hanged open but she controlled herself to remain silent. She did not want Maddox to hear what Hamish is doing to her. A strangled whimper came of her and it drove Hamish crazy. Her struggle to remain in control while losing it makes him harder than before to the point that it hurts. He flipped her around and lifted her up. Her back hit the wall and it did hurt but she does not mind. For some reason, their position reminded her of their first in that bar. It was also in the bathroom. She’s also pressed against the cold, hard wall with Hamish devouring all of her.

When he entered her, it’s unforgiving. He was not kidding with the effect of that dress on him. His primal side is coming out and it is making her the same way.

“Intus sonum custodiunt”, she was quick to cast before she allowed herself to be vocal with her desire.

Hamish pounded into her like there’s no tomorrow and she’s craving it all. As she begins to fully let go, her eyes turned purple and Hamish abruptly stopped when he saw it. Vera groaned and frowned at him in protest.

“What?” she asked.

“Your eyes”, he muttered while panting.

She couldn’t see herself but she trusts him to know he’s telling the truth. She does not feel any different aside from the fact that she wants more and he just stopped.

“I’m fine. Keep going”, she said.

There is a hesitation on his part despite his body wanting to move. He’s not certain if she’s really okay.

“Damn it, Hamish. If you don’t continue, I will finish this myself”, she hissed and he resumed his handy work but remained cautious just in case something happened.

Well, nothing happened other than Vera moaning out loud so he decided it’s fine and began thrusting hard again. The sting of her nails scratching his back combined with her loud moan and her purple eyes drowning in lust drove him completely mad. His eyes lit up in silver which excites Vera entirely and his force and speed climbed up a level and they both reached their climaxes, second for Vera. The bathroom light suddenly exploded and her mirror shattered.

They were both startled about what just happened while they’re still enveloped on each other and coming down from their highs. Hamish’s eyes returned to normal and Vera forces herself to calm down.

“Are you okay?” he asked in concern, thinking that maybe Hecate screwed them over and returned the Vade Maecum back to earth.

She nodded and regulated her breathing.

“Yes. Sorry. That’s on me. I got very excited. Sometimes, my magic comes out whenever I am losing my brain”, she answered.

She saw his proud smirk. He knows he’s the one who caused her to lose her brain just a few seconds ago. She slapped his arm and he laughed. After Vera fixed her ruined bathroom with magic, she joined Hamish to bed and fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------

FEW HOURS LATER

Of course, peace can only go on for a certain period of time in their world before the other shoe drops. A few months of peace allowed them to breathe, to live, to rebuild, but yes, the other shoe did drop.

Hamish opened his eyes and found Vera to be absent next to him. It’s just three in the morning says the clock next to him. He got out of bed and went downstairs. Vera is in the living room talking to someone on the phone. Even without touching her, he can feel her tensed. She’s fidgeting and the fire in the fireplace is burning bright and then low, then up again, then low. It’s her. Her temper is affecting the fire.

“No. I understood. Are you sure everyone’s alright? Yes. I called them already and they informed me of the same thing. I don’t have a clue yet but I will work on this right away. Thank you for calling me first. Be careful and if anything happens again, call me”, she said and hang up.

He heard took a deep breath before she muttered an incantation and it automatically cleaned up the entire house. It’s one of the perks of magic. She does not need to hire housecleaner when she can just do it in one spell. He also knows it’s only a distraction for herself. She had cleaned the house just yesterday.

“Everything okay?” he asked as he put his arms around her.

She got startled a little but she soon relaxes in his arms and the fire in the fireplace dialed down to normal. He was certain that if she gets more pissed, she will burn the entire house down.

“No. The Sons of Prometheus has been attacked. Almost all of them got killed”,

“What? Is Xavier okay?” he asked in shock. He had grown to like the man.

“He was the one who called me…telepathically, got me out of bed. His brothers and sisters’ hearts had been ripped out”, she answered.

It was now his turn to tense. His hold on her loosened which allowed her to face him. He can see she’s searching his eyes if he knows anything.

“It was not us”, he muttered.

His pack will not do that. They have learned already how to co-exist. They will not destroy that in a snap. She stared at him for a few moment before nodding.

“I know. Xavier said the same thing. He had met you and got a sense of your hide. He was certain it was not you or any hides you had encountered within the last few months so it was not the others too which means there is another werewolf out there who just murdered bunch of practitioners. This does not look good”,

“Are you saying this will affect the agreement between the Knights and the Order?” he asked again.

“The Sons of Prometheus is not the only society that has been attacked tonight. One of our chapters were attacked too by a werewolf. We’re luckier than Xavier and his brothers and sisters. We lost five disciples. Yes, this will affect the agreement”,

She sighed out loud and ran her hand through her hair while thinking.

“We need to find that rogue werewolf. There is an interval of three hours between the attacked on the Sons of Prometheus and our chapter New York so it is feasible for one assailant to have done both attacks. After all, a werewolf speed can cover the distance between Norwich, Connecticut and New York in three hours. It’s either the wolf was trying to pit two organizations against each other or he’s just raging war on everyone”,

She noticed Hamish being completely silent which is not good in her books. He knows something or at least has an idea.

“Spill it”, she ordered.

He does not want it to be true but since there’s no other hide out there, it’s the only explanation he can think of.

“It could be one of ours”, he muttered.

Her face turned from listening intently to confuse to slightly annoyed.

“Please elaborate”, she urges in a flat tone.

He took a deep breath.

“I meant it when I said it was not us. It was not me nor Randall, or Jack and Lilith, but it could be one of the pack. There is one remaining hide who does not have a champion just yet”, he explained.

“…and this is the first I am hearing of this”, she said not to him but to herself.

They’ve been together for almost a year already. She’s been to the Den more times than she can count. Maddox does is there almost daily.

“It just never came up. You don’t ask about our hides’ history and it felt like you know more about them than we do”, he justified but it’s not her top concern right now.

“Where is it? Where did you keep the remaining hide?” she asked.

She preferred it to be a rogue or a lone wolf. It will save her a lot of trouble defending them to the Council who will surely use this to break the deal.

“We kept our hide lockers down the basement. Midnight is in there too in his locker”, he answered.

“You kept a spare hide who jumps on people who come close to it down your basement? Your unlocked basement?”

Hamish does not understand her shock.

“For goodness’ sake Hamish, Maddox does sleepover in that farmhouse! Have you not think that maybe it’s not safe to keep something aggressive and quite frankly, dangerous to a very accessible room in your place? A kid can literally walk in there and got possessed by a furry rug!” she exclaimed.

It is true that the basement was unlocked. It has no enchantment whatsoever. They had been careless about it all because they think no one stupid enough will try to break inside a wolf’s den.

“I’m sorry, Vera. It’s our fault”, he apologized.

“Hold it. We have to make sure that the hide is not really there anymore before we jump the gun. If it’s gone, then you can start apologizing because the Council is going to have a blast when they find out about this”, she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to make the location of Belgrave in Connecticut since there's a Norwich in Connecticut. It was not stated in the show where in USA it's really located. I know they shoot in Canada but they did not make it like that in the show so i have to improvise. It also got Belgrave closer to D.C.
> 
> Midnight on the loose...honeymoon phase is over.


	27. Foley

It’s not even sunrise yet when Vera and Hamish arrived at the Den. Alyssa has been called to babysit on Maddox at Vera’s house because she now does not trust her son to be in the Den after learning that the pack kept a hide down the basement all along.

“Sorry, dude. Midnight’s not in his locker anymore”, Randall broke the news when the two arrived.

Vera breathes through her nose.

“Does anyone break in here? Didn’t you smell something?” Hamish asked, clearly annoyed at their own negligence, including his.

“I tried to sniff literally every and every wall in this house. There’s just nothing”, Lilith answered.

Hamish sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose. This is a big problem for them. The agreement is being threatened and if the Council succeeded in outvoting Vera, they will have Adeptis coming for their asses. Disciples were killed. Sons of Prometheus were killed although Xavier knows it was not them but still, the Council will use them as an example to persuade others.

“What do we do? If Midnight possessed someone and is out there killing witches, should we stop him and bring him here? Maybe the champion is just lost and confused right now. I mean, when I was new to being werewolf, I killed my ethics professor”, Jack asked.

Hamish can sympathize. The first time is always hard. They all went through it but this is different. Midnight has killed a lot of people already and is now threatening to launch war which will put the pack in the middle.

“That is a good sentiment, Mr. Morton, but right now I am a little more worried to my disciples out there than whoever that hide possessed. I’ve already lost five disciples in New York. That’s five kids. Xavier lost almost all of his people and if we don’t find whoever that is, you can all go and pack up because the Order is coming down for heads and I will be helpless in stopping them”, Vera cut in.

She sounded almost out of breath. She’s panicking inside. This will undo all the work she put in since she became Grand Magus. The other disciples are just warming towards the Knights. The news of other disciples being slaughtered will set them back to fearing them and then loathing them.

“You’re the Grand Magus. I’m sure they’re not going to do anything if you say something”, Randall said.

She shot him a glare followed by Hamish look of disbelief.

“Would you prefer me to kill each of the Council members who try to suggest breaking the agreement? To be honest, they have the grounds to vote for it. Midnight is part of your pack. He is a Knight of St. Christopher which includes him to the agreement. He killed disciples. It is a violation of the deal. They are not in the wrong but unlike them, I have the patience to tolerate your negligence and immaturity and listen to what you have to say. The councilors don’t have those”,

Of course, they realized their mistake. They have been learning magic for a year and they did not even bother casting a protection spell on their basement where they keep their lockers and other magical artifacts.

“Now, the first step is to find whoever came in here so stay back…”

The three stepped back immediately except for Hamish. He frowned at Vera who took a deep breath but before she can cast a spell, he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“What do you think I am doing? I am trying to find who came in here and got possessed by a very angry werewolf”, she answered in slight irritation.

“That must have happened hours ago already, probably a day or two. No tracking spells or revealing spells can go back that far”, he stated and for a moment they stared at each other.

Vera knows what he means. She is about to do some extreme magic and it will affect the barrier inside her that’s protecting her from cancer. Despite being all powerful and the master of the Vade Maecum, the limit is in her health, not with her magic.

“I’ll be fine. It will be quick. We have to do this or we will never find out who is responsible for all those murder”, she explained.

He did not want her to do this. He did not want her to put her health at risk because of their mistake but they got no other choice. They cannot track who broke into their house. She can. Hamish let her arm go and she nodded in thanks before walking towards the basement and went in.

Vera gasped as soon as she entered the room. The whole basement is filled with magical artifacts she has not seen in ages. She can name them one by one and some of those she had only seen through books.

“Fuck me…” she muttered.

Hamish couldn’t help but smirk at her reaction. If they’re alone and they don’t have a problem at hand, he will gladly do what she just said but it’s not a good time. It’s not appropriate and he kicked himself from thinking about sending her into oblivion when they’re facing a dilemma.

“You’re not shopping, are you?” Lilith asked Vera.

The Grand Magus scoffed at her.

“Why would I need to shop here? These belong to the Order or have you forgotten that you are all part of the Order as well”, Vera reminded her.

Lilith made a face and Randall rolled his eyes. Of course, they knew that but they’re thankful Vera did not say anything about wanting all the artifacts back.

“Step back”, and they all did, “Horologium retro movere manum. Ostende mihi praeterita”, she casted as her eyes turned purple.

Hamish knew she had tapped on her connection with the Vade Maecum and they all felt the strong magic coming off of her. The ringing is loud in their ears. Then, they heard someone coming to the room. Vera did not make any move to check it out. She was there in place with her eyes focused on vacant space. Hamish grew concerned. She said it will be quick. Finally, the door to the basement opened and a man entered dressed in formal clothing. He’s not a student but his face is familiar to the Knights except for Vera. The man stopped in front of the room where the lockers were and took out his phone.

 _“I’m here. Yes, I’m alone. I can see the lockers. What? Go near and just stand here? Alright. Of course, I remember. Be there in a few”,_ he hung up and went inside the room and got close to the lockers.

It took two minutes before Midnight jumped on him and bonded with the stranger. When the man turned around, possessed by Midnight, Vera gasped and staggered back. Hamish quickly stepped forward and caught her before she hit the bookshelf. The image of the man remained frozen in front of them as Vera tried to focus her vision.

“Are you alright?” Hamish asked.

“Yeah…sorry. It took longer than I thought. Any idea who that guy was?” she answered then asked.

They all looked at the frozen man. Hamish and the Knights took a closer look on him before it clicked in almost simultaneously in all of them.

“That’s Professor Cameron Foley. He’s the new ethics professor”, Hamish muttered.

“Yeah…I am due to have my first meeting in his class next week”, Jack added.

Vera frowned. She does not recall hiring him.

“I have never seen him before”, she said.

“He was teacher aid before he was promoted so you were probably not the one who interviewed him”, Hamish said.

“Bitsy…” she cursed under her breath.

Although she cannot really blame it on Kepler. For all Kepler knew, she was trying to hire a school staff and not a potential threat to the Order.

“So, is this the part where we go to his house and do our job?” Randall asked her.

They needed someone to take the fall for the attack and it cannot land on the Knights. They needed Foley.

“Yes. Don’t kill him if you can help it”, she answered.

Hamish should join them but he cannot leave Vera alone, not when she’s weakened by the spell she just did. He also should go with the pack because he’s their leader. The others waited for Hamish and Vera saw him still there with her.

“You’re included, Hamish. Someone has to make sure they will try not to kill him and it’s you. I’ll be okay. This will pass”, she assured him.

His leadership won and he ran off with the rest of the pack leaving Vera in the basement with an extreme case of nausea. She fought her way to the bathroom upstairs to throw up. It has been so long since she used heavy magic like that. The last few months had been so light and there was no need for such kind of magic. It shocked her system and it hit her harder than she thought. She knew she’s in for a talk when Hamish gets back. He’s very particular about her health and she knows why.

\------------------------------------

TEMPLE

The sun has already risen when she received a text from Hamish saying they got Foley. She instructed them to take him to the temple while she had asked the Council to come too.

The news spread like wildfire and it shows in the way the disciples acted around the Knights before they saw Foley chained, captured by them. It restored their image which is what Vera wanted. That’s why she had asked them not to kill him. The Council was already there when Vera arrived. It took her long to gather herself before she face them.

Kepler expressed her concern and was thankful that the attacker was caught. Apparently, Foley is an anarchist who wanted to distribute magic to everyone. He wanted to make it available to all and he saw that the magical societies are a hindrance to that goal so he wanted to wipe everyone out. He growled at the sight of the Grand Magus. Clearly, she is a target and he know who she is and her standing in the Order. That worried Hamish. Of course, Vera will be a target. It’s always effective to cut the head of the snake. Vera ignored him and began her speech. Kepler was all in with her decision and she had helped in forcing reasons to the Council who wanted to take it on every Knight in the room. In the end, the agreement remained intact.

“Now, show is over. Who are you working for?” Vera asked Foley when the Council left.

For a moment, the professor froze. He thought that maybe the Order thinks he works alone but Vera knows better. He had called someone when he arrived at the Den which means someone informed him that a hide will be there waiting.

“Fuck you and your greedy witch cunt”, Hamish wanted to beat the shit out of the man but Jack held him off. “Who do you think you are hoarding magic? It’s not yours to decide. It belongs to the world and that’s what we’re going to do…and we’re already doing that”, Foley taunted.

The idea of random people doing magic got Vera’s attention. She knows what it could mean if they all have been careless with it.

“You seemed to know so much about magic. I presume that you know the consequence of misguided use of magic”, she said.

“Of course, we all know the risk but see? It’s the only thing that can get your attention. We know you have it. It’s all we want and the world does not have to end”, he replied.

The two locked eyes for a moment and Vera understood what’s happening.

“It’s why you allowed yourself to get caught. You wanted to be here”, she realized before Foley broke the enchanted chain and attacked Vera with a spell.

A fireball went straight her way and it did hit her. One moment she’s in flames and then the next, she’s not. Foley stared in shock as the Grand Magus stood there unburnt by fire. The thing is, she is now extremely pissed at him. He just tried to burn her alive in her own temple. How dare he?

“Magic does not belong to the world and certainly it does not belong to someone like you who can’t even cast a simple fire spell”, she spat as her eyes slowly turned purple.

Her hand swayed from front to back and Foley flew from one wall to another and landed on the ground as Midnight. He growled angrily at Vera and launched at her but was blocked by a very angry Tundra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in Praxis storyline but without Alyssa meddling with it.


	28. Midnight Versus Everyone

The two wolves fought each other with all their might. One is eager to kill the head of the Order while the other will do anything to protect her. Each time Midnight landed a blow on Tundra, he will try to reach Vera but Tundra wouldn’t let him hurt her. The other Knights wanted to join in the fight but their hides wouldn’t let them.

“What the hell?” Randall muttered.

Lilith tried again but she did not transform.

“Silverback does not want to get in the middle of the fight”, Jack informed them.

“I guess Timber feels the same way”,

“Greybeard is the same”, Randall seconded.

It added to Vera’s irritation. Her eyes did not return to normal. She wanted to end the whole spectacle but she’s holding back, not wanting to hurt Hamish by accident. When Midnight managed to slam Tundra against the wall, the wolf charges towards Vera. Her breathing deepened as she opened her arms. Those deep purple eyes brightening with each passing second.

“Volant”, she muttered and the wolf got suspended in midair as he tried to jump on her.

Jack, Lilith, and Randall groaned when the loud ringing hit them. Hamish returned to himself after sustaining injuries from fighting with Midnight. He saw the large wolf in the air before he went straight against the wall. It is a wonder how the wall remained intact after the impact. Midnight tried to recover and get back to attacking but Vera is already ahead of him. Her right hand stretched out and she makes slightest movements with it, Midnight howled in pain like his insides are getting twisted. Tundra informed him that it’s actually what Vera is doing. It is hard to injure werewolves on the outside which is why Vera is going after his internal organs.

“Mommy?” Maddox asked.

Why is he at the temple?

Hamish suddenly remembered that he’s already done with school and they forgot to get him because of the whole Foley situation. Instead of going home, the boy chose to go to his mother’s other ‘workplace’.

It causes Vera to have a momentary distraction which Midnight took advantage of. He escaped her magic and slapped her with his large hand. Vera flew back and hit a nearby table.

“Vera!” Hamish called and tried to transform again but Tundra is still healing.

Their healing abilities take a lot longer if they had been injured by another wolf.

“Mommy…” Maddox is already crying.

The sound of her boy sobbing pulled Vera away from unconsciousness and her blood boiled with rage. She got back on her feet and waved the wolf away, sending him to the wall where he was pinned against earlier. It’s probably not a good idea to allow her son see her with purple eyes but she has a job on hand and she must finish it before Foley can kill anyone else. She resumed her work earlier and intensified her magic. All of the Knights groaned in pain including Hamish.

“Vera, stop!” he yelled.

She’s using way too much magic. Hamish had seen her like that before. It was way back that night she fought Edward. It’s the same level of magic, same level of pain from the ringing. He needs to do something before Vera completely loses it. The last time she lost control, she blew up an entire building. He saw his chance when Midnight backed off due to the intense pain Vera had put him under and became Foley again. Hamish did it quick and easy. He ran towards the man, grabbed his neck and gave it a quick twist until he heard the crack and then Foley dropped dead on the floor.

It snapped Vera out of her whirlpool of rage. Her eyes are wide when he came to her vision. Despite her frightening appearance, she’s already pale and he knows she’s going to drop any second. It was when Midnight chose to come out of Foley’s body to get back to his locker like all the hides do after their champions were killed or died. What he did is different. He did not go for the locker. No. Midnight’s hide flew straight towards Maddox’s direction. Hamish saw it happened. He was on the other side of the room after he killed Foley leaving Maddox there alone. The three Knights were also far from his reach. There’s no one to grab the boy and Midnight is coming for him. Maddox stared at the incoming black coat of fur and closed his eyes to brace the impact but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes, he saw another woman standing in front of him.

Vera saw Gabrielle Dupres stood between her son and Midnight and the hide entered her instead. The girl did not understand what she was doing. She just acted. She saw the hide and Maddox and she protected him. It killed the rage in her. That’s when she felt the toll of the magic she just used. Gabrielle looked at her in confusion.

“Locus muro circum cor tuum. Praesidio ei”, she muttered before her knees gave in.

Gabrielle dropped on the floor too after Vera’s spell hit her. Hamish caught Vera in time before she hits her head while Randall and Jack went to check on Gabrielle and Lilith took Maddox out of the room.

“Is he alright?” Vera asked Hamish.

“Yes. Lilith got him”, he put his hand over her head. “You’re very cold, jesus…” he noticed.

He then felt her hand over his left torso and saw it glowing. She’s been healing him as soon as she got close to him without his knowledge.

“Vera, stop it”, he grabbed her hand away from his body to stop her from further using magic.

“You’re hurt and it’s not healing”, she argued.

Yes, it is taking a while indeed but Midnight got him good. The scratch was deep but it’s not his point. He’s going to heal. Vera cannot continue to exhaust herself with magic or the barrier in her will break.

“I will be fine. Come on. We need to get you to your office so we can help you”, he said.

Jack tossed him a robe before he carried Vera to her office and set her down gently on the couch. Lilith took Maddox at the school grounds to allow the boy to breath so he does not have to see his mother looking sick. It’s what Vera wants too. Gabrielle remained unconscious. Alyssa had just arrived and was informed of what happened. She kept apologizing for not being able to pick up Maddox from school but they made it clear that it was not her fault. She was not supposed to babysit the whole day. The meeting with the Council and interrogating Foley took a while and both Vera and Hamish lost track of time. The blonde began healing Vera to restore her strength.

“Guys, shouldn’t we heal Gabrielle too? She’s not waking up”, Randall asked.

“She’s mostly in the Collective Unconscious”, everyone looked at Jack, “It’s where I was when I first became Knight and when I was almost dying. It’s hard to explain”, Jack answered.

“Ms. Dupres will be fine. Midnight will not be able to possess her or takeover her will”, Vera mentioned.

Now, their attention is on her.

“How’s that possible?” Randall asked.

“I just put a spell to protect her free will. It will give her control until she can learn to handle it the way you all do. It’s not forever. She saved my son. It’s the only thing I can do to make it better for her”, Vera answered.

Quietly, they wish Vera to be around when they first became Knights and put that same spell on them. The kill count would have been less.

As soon as Vera felt a little better, she waved Alyssa off and the disciple stopped healing her Grand Magus. Her vision blurred a little by the rush of getting out of the couch so fast but she regained herself.

“Take it easy. Foley is dead. You can relax for a bit and rest. You’ve used way too much magic today”, Hamish said to her.

Her eyes fell on Gabrielle and she knows the girl is going to be okay. She’s always been a good disciple. Sometimes she gets ahead of herself but she’s only trying to prove her worth but Vera cannot deny that she’s a smart practitioner and she knows magic like it’s the air she breathes. On top of that, she got a heart although she’s not keen on showing that all the time. The girl learned to put an exterior just like she did all those years ago. Gabrielle’s mask is to intimidate people with her wealth and her sass and her snarky remarks. Vera’s mask is far more…arctic.

“We got no time to rest. Foley confirmed that he’s not working alone and that there are others distributing magic to ordinary people. Responsible Use of Magic 101: What would happen if a practitioner cast a spell without making a sacrifice?” Vera asked openly.

They were all forced to go back to the time Kepler was giving them lecture with regards to magic.

“It causes a reaction. For example, I cast a spell and a waiter trips over. The waiter paid the price”, Randall recalled and Vera nodded to that.

“Now, what happens if a group of people use magic without making sacrifices?” she followed up.

The Knights thought hard but they seemed to have forgot what the answer would be. Alyssa did not and her eyes went wide when she realized why her Grand Magus is very alarmed.

“They will cause Tartarus eruption”, she muttered and the Knights turned to her. “They will cause the end of the world”, she added.

Vera snapped her fingers at her and nodded.

“Exactly. Now, you all know what we’re facing, I don’t think we have the luxury to rest. I doubt Foley was lying when he said they’ve been doing the work because he was so proud of it. They’re teaching magic to people without teaching them the consequences of it. Foley casted a spell earlier at me without slicing up his palm. If they continue to use magic like that, eruptions will begin soon enough. The more they use magic that way, the bigger the eruptions until it destroyed everything”,

Their hides are agreeing with Vera. For some reason, they seemed to have sense the same thing. What they can’t understand is Midnight’s behavior and participation in it. He knows the danger of allowing Foley to use magic that way and yet he protected him and did not back down when Tundra fought him. He’s been known for being stubborn and aggressive but what he did earlier was just plain stupid. He had let his hate for witches clouded his judgment.

“Foley said it’s the only way to get your attention”, Vera glared at Jack, “He did not mean the entire Order. He was talking about getting your attention. He wanted something from you. What is it?” he asked.

Hamish recalled the same thing. That’s when Vera went all serious and scary. She knew what he wanted from her, why he allowed himself to get caught.

“They want an out of the sacrifices. They want me to hand them the Fors Factoram”, she answered casually.

For some reason, Alyssa could understand why. Foley and his people wanted to distribute magic to the masses to better the world and then they discovered they can cause more harm to it by using magic unless they get rid of the sacrifices. That’s why they needed the Fors Factoram.

“Give it to them. Let them perish and die for their own ignorance”, Jack said.

Vera cringed at what he said. He almost sounded like Edward the way he delivered it. The no regards for others came out of him naturally.

“Some of those people only believe in magic. Some may think it’s cool or some just wanted to learn. They will not tell them what Fors Factoram will do. They don’t care. Who knows what kind of people will dare perform it. Can you imagine a terrorist possessing endless access to magic? Besides, if they’re careful, the cancer will last a long time before it killed them”, Vera explained.

“So, what do we do now?” Hamish asked her while weighing the options.

“Train Ms. Dupres. We will need more of Knights more than ever. We don’t know how many they are so we need to prepare ourselves. Watch out for eruptions and hopefully we find them first before they destroy the world”, Vera answered.


	29. Nightmare

Back at her house, Hamish decided to give time for Vera and Maddox to talk upstairs. He is getting scared about what’s happening. The threat Foley’s people pose could be big enough to force Vera’s hands to use her magic to stop them. It is something he cannot allow to happen, so he contacted Xavier to inform him about what’s happening. The man is as eager as him since he lost a lot of people due to Foley. Hamish is thankful that Xavier does not put the blame on Midnight. The man understands how the hide works and despite Midnight’s aggressive ways, it was Foley who wanted to kill his brothers and sisters and not Midnight.

Meanwhile, Maddox and Vera are having a talk in the boy’s bedroom. Lilith has done a good job in explaining to him what just happened earlier but Vera still needs to reassure her son that she’s just fine. He did see his mother got struck by a very angry werewolf and slammed towards a desk.

“Mommy is tougher than she looks so don’t worry. I’m fine”, she said.

Alyssa had healed her nicely so the cuts are gone from her body although the healing did not go deeper like she wanted. No one can do that. She knew that using magic the way she did will take a toll. Thank goodness for Xavier’s barrier, she remains alive right now.

“Your eyes were different earlier. They’re purple. Was that magic too?” he asked curiously.

“Yes, dear”,

“…but why the others don’t have purple eyes when using magic?” he observed.

Vera fought smiling at her son’s keen observation skills.

“Well, that’s because Mommy’s magic is different than the others. Mommy is the Grand Magus but there are more explanations about the purple eyes but let’s stick with that one for now”, she explained.

It is too early to tell him about Vade Maecum and how she’s connected to it and the history of the Knights and Hecate. There will be time to tell him all of that if they survive the threat of a Tartarus eruption. Maddox does not need to know about that one either.

“Don’t worry about me, Mommy. I will be fine. Lilith told me that I have nothing to be scared of because I have so many people wanting to protect me like that girl earlier and they will protect you too so we will be alright”, he then said which warmed her heart.

“Of course, honey. We are very lucky”, she replied and hugged her son.

\------------------------------------

When she got downstairs, Hamish is staring at her fine bottle of wine in the kitchen. It’s unopened but he sure wants to open it.

“If you need it, it will not be a problem. You can open that bottle”, she muttered.

His eyes met hers and she can see the struggle.

“I have not touched any drink in almost two years”, her eyebrow slightly raised. “Few months after we met at that bar, something happened. We ran into trouble and I was drunk. I got hurt badly and Lilith almost got killed. After that, I promised myself never to allow myself be that reckless and irresponsible again”, he explained.

“…but you still drink, don’t you? I mean, you’re always hanging out by the bar at the temple”, she asked.

“I clean the bar and I make drinks for everyone. I make drinks for you. It is enough for me to see you happy drinking with the concoctions I came up with”, he answered and then smiled.

Vera grabbed the bottle away from his reach and put it back in her cupboard. She then wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face on his back, feeling the warmth of his body on her skin. It calms her. He has that effect on her. Whenever he’s close to her, somehow, the danger feels so far away from her. It’s like her world is a safe world.

“We will find them and stop them. They will not get to end the world and I will not let them come after you”, he said like he’s reading her mind.

Her hold of him tightened.

“I have something they want, Hamish. They will not stop until they get it. You know they don’t have to come after me to get my attention. All they need to do is do more magic without sacrifice to create more eruptions. They think it’s how they can force my hand to give them the incantation”, she replied.

Hamish turned around and cupped her face gently.

“We will stop them”, he repeated.

“You’re afraid I will use my magic the way I did when I fought Edward again”, she corrected.

Like the way he can read her, she can read him too. It’s written all over his face. He is determined to find Foley’s people and put a stop to their plans but it is not to stop them from causing chaos but to prevent her from fighting them herself.

“Can you blame me? You already did use a lot of magic earlier and look at what happened”, he asked.

She put her hands on his arms and gave them a light squeeze.

“The barrier is fine. It is still here inside me. You know I have no choice earlier than to fight. Midnight was set on killing me and you know it. He had hurt you too. I was not trying to be noble and selfless”, she answered.

Hamish knew that. There’s nothing else to do at that time. Silverback, Timber, and Greybeard all stood down when Tundra and Midnight fought and there’s nothing the others can do to help so Vera stepped up.

“I know but let us try and find them first. We are meant to be at the front line anyway. We protect our Grand Magus and your job is to keep the Fors Factoram out of their reach. If they try anything, we will deal with them. I am sure that Midnight will want to punish people who use bad magic now that he’s in a proper champion”, he said.

Gabrielle has been taking it well according to Jack. She came with them to the Den so the others can brief her about being a Knight and what it would mean for her. The transition is not going to be easy but Vera’s enchantment had been so helpful for her in controlling Midnight’s temper.

“Alright, I can hold back. I can’t promise not to step in if things get worse. Tartarus eruption is no joke, Hamish. I don’t want to see the day that the eruptions will become big enough to destroy the world”, she agreed and he’s thankful for her understanding.

He knows her tendency to act fast and solve everything on her own. He’s glad that she’s giving them a chance to help and do the work for her.

“Thank you. How’s Maddox?” he then asked.

Vera sighed and leaned closer to his chest and hugged him tight.

“He’s surprisingly taking it well. Ms. Bathory explained things to him very well. I was just so scared earlier. That was close. Can you imagine if Midnight went inside Maddox? I will lose my brain if that happened”, she answered.

Hamish held her close and put a kiss at the crown of her head.

“It did not happen. In behalf of Midnight, I am sorry. He’s very short-tempered and quite stubborn. Being inside someone like Foley fed Midnight’s rage towards anyone who uses magic, but he’s good hide. Gabrielle can straighten him up again. Don’t worry, this will not happen again”, he said.

She pulled to look at him and smiled.

“Do you want to go to bed? I think we already dealt with so much today. We can save the rest for tomorrow”, she suggested.

Hamish smiled and kissed her forehead. He then scooped her up bridal style which made her yelped.

“Come on, Grand Magus. I’ll give you a massage”, he agreed and took her to bed.

\-----------------------------------

_Blue ball of light…_

_Streaks of lightning hitting in every direction…_

_A loud explosion…_

_Everything has been destroyed. Everyone died, and only the wolves were left roaming a dead world living with the knowledge that they failed in every possible way…_

Hamish shot his eyes open and gasped for air. He pushed himself up from the bed. It’s just a nightmare. He kept repeating to himself that it’s just a nightmare but it was not his. It was not his nightmare. It was Tundra’s. The wolf confirmed that it was his nightmare. It was the apocalypse Vera was talking about that will be caused by Tartarus eruption. He turned to his side and found her side of the bed empty.

“Vera?” he called but no one answered.

He checked the bathroom but she was not there. The ground floor is too quiet as well but he went down anyway. He’s about to go outside when he heard something from the bathroom near the kitchen.

“Vera?” he called again.

The light is opened inside and the door is partially opened. He slowly pushed it and saw her curled up at the toilet bowl, emptying her stomach.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he held her hair back.

She tried to wave him off through her nausea.

“Go back to bed. I’ll be fine. I did not mean to wake you. I figured if I went inside this bathroom, you wouldn’t hear”, she explained and threw up again.

Hamish rubbed her back gently but she still winced. He frowned and gently lifted her pajama top to check her back. His eyes widened in shock when he saw how bruised her back is.

“Is this from earlier? When Midnight attacked you?” he asked.

Vera only nodded and pushed herself up to wash her mouth and face on the sink. After she brushed her teeth, she tied her hair in a messy bun before facing him. Her makeup free face accentuated her paleness. She looked sick which is already making Hamish panicked inside. There are noticeable dark circles under her eyes and she was just throwing up into the toilet bowl for heaven’s sake!

“Ms. Drake can only heal so much and she did a marvelous job. I only discovered about the bruises a few minutes ago to be honest. It seems that getting slapped by a werewolf is similar to getting hit by a car”, she gave him a brief smile.

The panic is all over his face and her smile vanished.

“Do you want to heal the bruises?” she asked instead.

“Uh…I don’t know how. I mean. We were taught of the healing spell but none of us paid too much attention to it because we healed naturally and fast as werewolf so we don’t think we will need it”, he admitted.

A smirk formed on her lips before taking his hands and guiding him out of the bathroom. The two settled on the sofa before she taught him the spell. Hamish admits that Vera is a good teacher and he can see how much she loves sharing her knowledge. She never had a chance to do that since she was the former Head Councilor before she became Grand Magus so teaching spells is not really at the top of her to-do list. If she’s not going to appoint any Temple Magus for Belgrave then she will teach soon enough. Hamish followed her instructions and recited the spell as told. He placed both hands over her bruised back and saw his hands produced a warm light and the darkness of her skin slowly dissipates. A few seconds later, her skin is back to its porcelain state. He heard her sighed in relief when it was done. It means that the bruises had caused her discomfort through the night and he had not even seen it.

“Better?” he asked as she turned back to him.

“Yes. That’s not for first time user of healing spell. The more you practice it, the faster you will be able to heal injuries like that”, she answered.

He could have blushed with that if only he’s not more concerned with her getting hurt that bad.

“I had a bad dream”, her face turned serious, “…that woke me earlier. Well, it was not my nightmare. It was Tundra’s”,

“What was it about?” she asked.

“I saw what would happen if Tartarus eruption came to pass. There would be nothing left except for the wolves. Everyone will die”, he answered.

“…like you said earlier, we will not let that happen. We will stop those people who wish to cause it. It’s not going to pass”, she replied then put a kiss on his lips before pulling him into her arms.


	30. The News

Apparently, Foley seemed to have recruited a handful of students in Belgrave and a series of murder happened throughout the campus as they practiced their magic in a bad way. Some students were mummified, turned into a statue, even burned to death. The Knights did their best catching those tourist practitioners and getting information from them. Vera had to send Maddox to Kepler in D.C. to keep him safe because being around her when she’s been made aware of being target is not the safest place to be at the moment. As more students suffered the consequences of unchecked magic, Vera grew weary as she keeps performing Respondeo Incantation again and again. She barely removes her black robe anymore.

Hamish and the pack worked hard and they found out that Foley’s group is called Praxis and they shared one goal: to distribute magic to everyone. Alyssa soon takeover doing Respondeo while Vera started closing small eruptions that appeared here and there, much to Hamish’s dismay. They got no choice. None of them is powerful enough to close an eruption and they all have seen what it can do if left open. They saw a disciple once got killed by an eruption, removing his face in the process. If they don’t allow Vera to close them, more people can end up like that dead disciple.

Then, a discovery had rendered the Knights speechless after they have caught the last student recruit of Foley, Eleanor Taylor. She revealed their leader’s identity which is not Foley but someone named Salvador Grant. The Knights immediately went to Vera’s office to relay the information and the bomb at her.

“Any progress?” Vera asked with her back turned on them.

Hamish did not fail to sniff that particular scent of iron but chose not to say a word.

“Salvador Grant, the leader of Praxis. We also believe she’s Alpha”, Jack answered.

She turned around with a slight irritation on her face.

“Alpha? Another hide? Jesus, how many hides are there?” she asked.

“As far as we know, that’s about it. We thought Alpha was a myth. Our hides barely remember her. It could be because she was separated from them and the hides existed for centuries already”, Lilith answered.

 _Great, another werewolf,_ Vera thought to herself. Her patience is running thin with waiting. She wanted to give them a chance to round them all up and stop them but so far, all they’ve gotten her is a name.

“My students are falling off like leaves. I lost count on how many times I performed Respondeo Incantation plus the ones Ms. Drake did. I think I have waited long enough and I have given you a chance to solve this but it’s a job bigger than five Knights”, Vera muttered.

“What are you saying?” Hamish quickly asked.

“What I’m saying is that I should handle things from now on. You did your best and I appreciate your efforts but the killings must stop”, she answered.

Hamish and Vera stared at each other before he just snapped and his eyes turned silver.

“All of you out. Now”, he ordered with a low growl before the pack just hurried outside the door.

They know by now that when their leader talked to them that way, he means business and they should get out of the way.

Hamish had closed and locked the door from the inside with magic before facing a very puzzled Vera.

“What is going on?” she asked.

“You tell me what’s going. I thought we agreed that you will let us handle this. I thought we talked about you and magic, heavy magic. You’re sick again”, he responded.

Caught off-guard, she started to be on defensive.

“First of all, I am the Grand Magus of this organization and magic is what we run here. Second, I did agree to let you and your friends handle this and look what have you achieved so far. You got a name and people still keep on dying”,

“You forgot about the last bit I said”, he cut in.

Vera went still. She’s growing suspicious ever since she had lost her control when Foley/Midnight attacked her. She can still feel the barrier in her so she cannot confirm what’s going on with her body but she knows something is happening. She just wished that Hamish did not pick up on it but he did as always. He’s always observant and he can see right through her like she’s made of glass. It’s just his thing.

“The barrier is still intact, Hamish. I am sure of it. I am just not feeling well. That’s all”, she admitted while dropping the defensive stance she took earlier.

He finally breathed out. He thought he’s going to have to fight her again for the truth but he’s glad she let him in. He knows it’s not easy for her to admit that and it took a lot of trust on her part to let him see her.

“What are you feeling exactly?” he asked in concern and tenderness.

Vera sighed and settled on her chair while Hamish took the seat across from her.

“Nausea, most of the time. I’m constantly tired. I can’t eat too much because I will just pour it out on the toilet bowl”, he grew intensely worried, “It’s not the same back when the cancer was bugging me. I promise. This is something else. I don’t know. I may be getting ill this time naturally. I may caught something”, she answered.

He trusts her words but not her health. Fors Factoram really had screwed it up for him. He needs to make sure she’ll be fine and it’s not cancer.

“Get your bag and let’s go”, he said and stood up.

She frowned.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Just trust me…” he simply replied.

\-----------------------------------

Vera had not stopped asking him as to where he’s taking her but soon, it was made known to her when they stopped in front of the hospital building. She turned to him with an arched brow.

“I told you it’s not the cancer”, she repeated.

“…and I heard you but you’re still feeling unwell. How do you expect to face Praxis and do your duties as Grand Magus if you’re always under the weather?” she sighed knowing that his points are valid, “Let’s just go in and do a quick check up and then we can make sure. If nothing comes up, great. If something does, then we’ll know and we can do something about it”, he proposed.

It does sound logical and she also wanted to stop with healing herself every time nausea will bug her. Knowing what’s going on with her body will help her assess her situation.

“Alright…you win, Hamish Duke”, she agreed.

\------------------------------------

The waiting is excruciating for the both of them. The doctor first interviewed Vera about her medical history which she brushed a little considering her cancer is not natural and it’s not really gone, just separated from her by a magical barrier. He also learned that she’s having nosebleed and some parts of her body are tender and sore. He eyed her whenever she said something she did not tell him but it’s done. At least, she said it all to the doctor. After that, they put her through blood work, x-ray, scans, the full workup just to be sure what’s going on with the Chancellor of Belgrave University. That’s how she is known at the hospital and by her doctor.

“Will you stop doing that?” she hissed at him and his continuous tapping onto the floor with his shoes.

It’s unconscious but it is starting to annoy her and she just wants it to stop. She did not mean to snap on Hamish and after she took a breath or two, she held his hand as an apology which he understood and accepted. After thirty more minutes of waiting, the doctor returned with news they did not expect.

“So, what’s wrong with me, Adrian?” Vera asked, addressing the doctor with his first name.

They know each other as it turns out. They were classmates at Belgrave back in the day. They weren’t best of friends but they respected each other greatly.

“I don’t think I would put this as something wrong, Vera. You’re blood count is low, bordering on anemia kind of low but that’s treatable with right medication. The other symptoms you’re experiencing, well, I can tell you’re not aware so I’ll just rip the band aid fast. You’re pregnant, Vera”, Adrian answered.

The news hit Vera like a sledgehammer and not only her, Hamish too. It rendered them speechless and turned them pale. That confirmed Adrian’s assumption that none of them knew she’s carrying a child in her.

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t doubt your medical expertise but I think you’re mistaken. How can I be pregnant?” Vera asked. Her throat ran suddenly dry that her voice cracked at the last word.

Hamish felt a bit hurt by her reaction although he’s not quite sure yet why he felt like that. It’s not like they talked about the possibility of having a child together before. It never crossed their minds because they have Maddox. They already have their son and it’s enough. The idea of Vera being pregnant with his child sounded so foreign to his ears and yet it’s an idea he fully welcomes but he’s not sure about Vera.

“Well, I can tell you how you can be pregnant but I don’t think I need to go on the lecture here”, he eyed from her to Hamish then back to her. “Do you use protection?”

No, they don’t. Vera did not feel the need to for her own reasons. Hamish had asked once before, during their first time and she said it was alright so he thought she’s on the pill or something.

“No, we don’t”, she answered in a flat tone.

“Well, there you have your answer. It’s too early to tell the gender. You’re in your first trimester so it’s quite delicate period. You ought to take care of yourself. I will prescribe you something for your blood count and some vitamins too. I know it’s stressful to run a whole university but I and the baby will appreciate it if you can stray a bit from work duties and rest. Stress is not good for pregnant women and their babies. Wait for me. I’ll just get the prescription”, Adrian excused himself.

Vera wished he had not because now, she must bear the look Hamish is giving towards her. She’s not equipped to deal with this right now, to process it, to explain or say something. She’s pregnant…again. It’s something she never…ever, thought would happen to her again. She made sure of that and fate just out played her again.

“Vera”, Hamish called but she raised her hand to stop him.

“Not here”, she simply said.

She just wants it to be over and go home. This is not the best time to be pregnant. She’s not even sure if she wants to be pregnant again. She got Maddox and Maddox is enough for her. Besides, Hamish never expressed any desire to have his own children. He mentioned once that he never thought of it due to his duty as a Knight so she assumed that he’s okay with what they currently have but looking at him right now, she can see that there’s a glimpse of hope in his eyes, some sort of longing she had not seen before. It made her insides twist that she had to run to the bathroom fast.

Hamish ran after her and saw her heaving and bent over the toilet bowl. He held her hair back and gently rubbed her back.

“I’m fine”, she said and made an effort to wash her mouth.

He gave her a mint when he saw her searching the bathroom for a clean toothbrush. Vera gladly took it and just let her lips be lipstick free.

“Can you walk back there?” he asked.

There’s no hint of belittling her strength in his voice, only concern and love. It made it more real for her. She’s carrying his child and all she sees in his eyes is love. It’s so different from the last time she’s in this position. That time when she told that boy she’s pregnant. She saw in his eyes disgust and rejection. There’s none of those in Hamish’s eyes. Could this be different? She hoped for it to be different.

“I’m a little bit lightheaded but I can walk”, she answered in truth.

“That’s alright. You can lean in onto me. I will not let you fall. I promise”, he said and offered his arm.

She fought the tears but he already saw them and he gently put a kiss on top of her head to let her know it’s okay. She’ll be okay. He’s never going to leave her, ever.


	31. Not So Fast

Hamish had called the Knights that he will be staying with Vera. They did not ask why. They knew something’s up but they respected them both enough to wait when they’re ready. Vera has been extremely quiet since they left the hospital. She looks so pale and it’s not because of the low blood count. She’s nervous, frightened even. He can literally hear her heart pounding in her chest. She kept digging her nails onto her skin but not enough to break it. He waited. He knows there’s no use in pushing her for a conversation inside the car.

 _I’m going to be a father…_ is what he keeps saying to himself in his head. He can feel Tundra rejoicing about it too. His hide wanted him to be a father. Though it’s not something he envisioned before, he can see it now with Vera. Maddox will be so thrilled to be a big brother but before that, he must know what Vera feels about it. After all, it’s her body that carries their child. Does she want it the same way he does? He wanted to believe so but it does not seem like it from the expression she’s wearing. He admits it is not the best time to have a baby. With the threat from Praxis and Vera being a primary target, bringing a child into this world is not ideal but the baby is here. She’s pregnant. It is done.

Vera remained quiet as they walked inside the house. He watched her placed her bag gently at the counter and took a deep breath. She’s still nervous and frightened and he’s afraid that she’s going to be sick again or faint.

“I’m sorry. I did not know this is going to happen”, she spoke for the first time since leaving the hospital.

Her voice is so solemn, so sad. Hamish does not understand it. Why apologize?

“None of us knew this is going to happen but is it really something to be sorry for?” he responded.

She slowly turned to face him. He cannot read her face. She looks torn and lost.

“We could have been safe. We could have used protection and you asked once. I said no. I wasn’t on any pill or contraceptive. I didn’t think I would need it”,

Hamish was puzzled. Yes, he thought she’s on the pill. That’s why she refused it when he suggested condom. She’s relatively young and still capable of being pregnant but without contraceptive, how could she think she wouldn’t get pregnant?

“Vera, what am I missing here?” he asked.

“I casted a spell on myself taking away my chance to conceive”, it almost took his breath away. “…it hurt a lot when I lost my daughter and I just knew that I cannot go through it again. I don’t want to go through it again. I found the spell in one of the books at the reliquary while I was cleaning it up. It was an easy spell, just brewed a few ingredients for a potion, drank it and said the words and it’s done. It was painful for a moment and it left an emptiness inside me for a long time until Maddox came into my life but yes, I thought I wouldn’t need any contraceptives in the future because of that. The spell had not failed me when I was with Edward. He wanted another child because he was planning on killing Maddox but the spell did not allow it and I was glad so I figured, we wouldn’t need anything to be safe because I was safe. I was wrong and I am sorry”, she explained.

Hamish couldn’t even begin to imagine how much pain Vera was in for her to complete rendered herself infertile. It was her own volition, her own doing. She took it away from herself because she wanted to spare herself from going through it again. He knows how much she loves being a mother. He sees that whenever she’s with Maddox and he is certain that during those times when she was determined not to be pregnant that she craved that feeling to nurture a baby, to love a child.

“I am not sorry. This is a surprise, yes, I am very surprised and quite frankly, scared too because I know nothing about being a father but I can learn. It will not be the same taking care of an eight-year-old boy but I can learn. You won’t have to do this alone this time because I am here”, he said.

She looked at him in disbelief, like really, she cannot believe he’s saying that to her. Did she think he will leave her because she’s pregnant? That’s when it clicked to him. He understood why she’s being scared. He can see it clearly now. He can finally read her. Vera has been through this before, the same scenario wherein she revealed the news to the father of her child but the only difference is Hamish did not run. He will never run.

“I don’t think you want this, Hamish”, she muttered…almost like a whisper.

The fear registered in her voice and it almost broke his heart. He took one giant step and pulled her into his arms despite her resistance. He needs her to feel he’s not going to abandon her like that asshole who had left her the moment she told him she’s pregnant. He loves her so much and despite knowing about the baby hours ago, he already loves it too.

“I want this. I want this with you, Vera. I need you to know that. I need you to understand that I will never leave you. I love you so much and I am here”, she pulled back to look at his face and he smiled. “I am going to be a father”, he added joyfully.

It made her smile and laughed as tears fell from her eyes. They’re not sad tears. They’re tears of joy. Vera nodded and kissed his lips.

“Yes, you are. You’re going to be a father”, she affirmed and though her heart is still pounding, he felt her finally relaxed in his arms.

“Do you think Maddox will like the news?” he asked suggestively and she laughed some more.

“Oh my god…he will demand to Bitsy to bring him back in instant if he finds out!” she answered and he laughed as well.

He gently brushed the hair that’s gotten on her face and tucked it behind her ear. _The mother of his child…_ he still cannot believe how lucky he has been to call her that now too. It’s everything he wanted in life. They’re going to be a family.

“I love you, Vera”, he said as he stared deeply into her blue eyes.

“I love you too, Hamish”, she replied and he almost jumped in happiness.

She finally said it out loud. The first time he heard her say it was when she’s asleep and her guard was down but this time, she’s fully awake with her guard up and she mustered the courage to tell him that she loves him. Of course, he needs no affirmation or words because he feels it but it also feels good to hear her say the words. Their lips had met as he slowly backed her against the counter. It’s the only he knew how to tell her how much it made him happy to hear her say it. He knows she had received the message because she welcomed his kiss and his hands all over her.

His hand disappeared under her dress and she broke the kiss when he put pressure on her center. Her head rolled back exposing her neck to him and he made out with her sensitive spot.

“Oh, Hamish…” she moaned as he continued to work both the sensitive spot on her neck and her throbbing center.

His fingers slid her underwear to the side and entered her with two mighty fingers and she gasped. Her back hit the counter hard as her body responded to his ministrations. She knew he’s going to mark her neck but she does not care. He hit her G-spot and focused on it that she saw stars.

“God…Hamish…fuck”, she cursed as his thumb pressed and circled her clit.

Her nails are digging on his back over his shirt and it motivated him to do more, to give her more because god only knows she deserves the world so he added another finger into her and it became her undoing. She clenched around his fingers as the orgasm washed through her while she says his name over and over again like a prayer.

Hamish did not waste any time and freed his member, lifted her up to the counter and slammed into her after he ripped her underwear. They moaned in unison. She’s still so tight after her climax and it felt so good. He wanted to be gentle but he just could not control himself when he’s inside her. She’s like the perfect mix of cocktail that begs to be devoured and once he got a taste, he couldn’t bring himself to put the glass down. He can feel her getting close again and he wants her to join him so he slid a hand between them and as she tightened around him some more and her body shook beneath him, he reached his release almost screaming her name.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked while panting.

He forgot that she’s now pregnant and the doctor said that she’s in a delicate stage. He might have gone too rough for her.

“No and don’t think because I am now pregnant, we are toning the sex department down”, he laughed at her stubbornness but he did make a mental note to keep himself on a leash so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt her. “Can you please fix my underwear? I happen to love that one”, she requested.

Hamish picked up her torn underwear from the floor and fixed it magically, the way Vera had taught him.

“Thank you”, she said when he handed her the newly fixed underwear.

She had waved her hand and they’re both been cleaned on any trace of their sexual escapade at her kitchen. He sorts of wished she did not do that because he would love to take a bath with her but he knew she’s already tired and the doctor said she needs the rest.

“Do you want to go upstairs and rest?” he asked but her answer was cut off when his phone rings. “Yeah?”

 _“Hamish! You need to get out!”_ Jack yelled that Vera had heard his voice from the phone as well.

“Slow down. What is going on, Jack?” he asked while hearing explosions and growling on the background.

 _“It’s them! Praxis! They found the Den and they’re on their way there! They’re coming after Vera—”_ he answered before the line got cut.

Hamish put the phone down and grabbed her hand in an attempt to leave but it’s too late. He had caught the scent too late. His senses are still clouded after making love with Vera that he failed to detect it sooner. He met her eyes and he knew that she saw it. They have arrived. All Hamish can do was wrap his arms around her and held her tight as the bright light broke through the glass wall of her house, coming fast towards Vera. He turned around allowing his back to receive whatever it is which sent them both flying from the kitchen to another room.

He felt the immense pain on his back but he did not let go of Vera until they both landed on the floor. He made sure to protect her head from any impact but not the rest of her body. He can smell smoke everywhere and he heard Vera coughing.

“Are you alright?” he asked and she nodded while trying to breathe properly.

He has no doubt that the house is on fire. He recalled the spell he’s been taught to kill it and quickly chanted it to prevent the entire house from burning down.

“You’re hurt”, she muttered when she saw his back.

“It’s alright. It’s only a sting. I will heal”, he assured her but she’s not convinced which means the injury must have been big but Tundra assured him he can heal them both.

A streak of blood slowly made an appearance from Vera’s nose and it snapped Hamish. _She’s pregnant_. They’ve been attacked and even though he had shielded her, her body still received some impact when they landed.

“Let me heal you”, he said reaching for her but she did not allow him.

“You are in no condition to heal me, Hamish. I’ll be fine”, she declined.

The strange scents got stronger and Hamish knew they’re coming for Vera. His eyes lit up in silver and his claws and fangs came out. He’s ready to go down defending Vera if need be. They’re not going to touch her. They’re not going to hurt her and their unborn child. He’s not going to let them hurt his family.

“Grand Magus! We just want to talk!” a woman yelled mockingly.

Salvador Grant…it could be her. It must be her. Tundra had growled in him. Hamish was about to go out there and rip the girl in half when Vera grabbed his arm to stop him. Hamish looked at in confusion. Her eyes are already purple. Salvador came in the room and saw Vera. Her purple eyes had stopped the Alpha’s champion before Vera uttered something in Latin and she and Hamish both disappeared from the room, away from Praxis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just saw the news earlier that The Order got cancelled and i am so heartbroken right now. That will not stop me from writing Vermish fics because i believe there's more to their story and since we cannot get season 3 anymore, i must make my own season 3 whenever i can. So yeah...2020 sucks in every single way.


	32. Let Me Heal You

They popped up inside Hamish’s apartment followed by a groan from Vera. Hamish hissed when he moved as his back is still on the process of healing. He has no idea how they managed to disappear so fast like that but he can only guess that Vera had used magic again, the kind of magic he does not want her to use because he had seen her eyes back there before Salvador Grant entered the room. Vera is coughing on the floor and her nose will not stop bleeding.

“Let me heal you, please”, he pleaded, unable to see her like that but she waved him off.

“…not until you’re healed yourself. Your magic wouldn’t reach me deeply and it will slow your healing process. Would you get me water instead?” she asked and he obliged despite the pain he’s under.

He handed her the glass of water which she finished in five seconds. She wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her hand and she leaned against the sofa as she tries to catch her breath. It took a lot from her to use the teleportation spell but she had to. She knew Hamish will go and fight them even though he’s not in the condition to fight and she cannot risk losing him like that. There’s so much at stake. Not only he’s the leader of the Knights, he’s also going to be a father of their child. He cannot die just like that. For so long, he had begged her to stop being selfless and heroic. She understood it now. She does not want him to be selfless and heroic. She wants him to be alive for their child. She cannot do it alone, not again and he promised her that he will not leave her so he must stay alive. A jolt of pain hit her in her stomach and her heartbeat quickens.

“Call the others and tell them to bring Ms. Drake or Ms. Dupres. We need someone to heal both of us right away”, she ordered and he caught the slight fear in her voice.

She’s feeling something’s off and his instincts are telling him it’s about the baby so he quickly called Randall knowing he’ll always be with his phone.

“We’re safe. Come here at my apartment now and bring Alyssa and Gabrielle with you. We need help. Nothing bad but Vera is in trouble and I can’t heal her because I am still healing myself. Yes, hurry”, he said before putting the phone down and attending to Vera’s side.

She had her eyes closed as she bears with the pain that is increasing. He placed a pillow behind her head to keep her comfortable. He wanted to move her to lie down at the sofa but she does not want to move just yet because moving will be painful. Tundra is taking a while to heal him because the magic that was used was nothing ordinary. He wanted to heal her so badly and ease her pain.

“How’s your back?” she asked.

“It’s healing. Don’t worry about me. How’s you and the little one?” he answered then asked her back.

She chuckled at the ‘little one’ part but laughing at hurt her more and she hissed.

“We’ll be alright but I wish for them to be here right now. I hate cramps like this. I feel like I’m in labor already”, she answered.

It worried Hamish. What if the baby has been hurt? Of course, he knows it’s not fully formed yet but it’s still their baby. Thankfully, the pack arrived with Alyssa and they all looked like a mess. Alyssa quickly went to the Grand Magus while the others filled Hamish in about the attack at the Den.

“…not there”, Vera grabbed Alyssa’s hand and placed it above her belly which caused the disciple to frown but she did not comment, “Heal that first”, she instructed and Alyssa obliged.

Vera felt instant relief when Alyssa began the healing incantation. She had heard Lilith and Gabrielle joining forces in healing Hamish. She recognized the burn on his back. It’s not ordinary fire spell. It’s a very deadly one, one that Foley cannot master to do himself. If that spell had hit her earlier, she would have been dead by now. Hamish’s werewolf strength and resistance had protected him from dying but it was close. If that had hit him on the right area which is his chest, Tundra wouldn’t be able to do anything about it and he would have lost his champion right away.

“Thank you, Ms. Drake”, she said once she felt that she’s back at her best.

“Anytime, Grand Magus”, Alyssa replied although she cannot hide her surprise as she already figured out why she was asked to heal her belly first.

Vera went to Hamish and asked the two girls to stop exhausting themselves.

“Vera, it’s okay. You don’t have to—”

“Ad sanandum vulnus”, she cut him off with a spell and his back was restored in a flash.

It actually surprised everyone how quickly she’d done it when the others took a while to heal him. Her eyes flickered as the colors turned from blue to purple then back and forth. She pressed her fingers on her temple to control it. She took a deep breath when she got a hold of herself.

“You did not have to use your magic like that. Lilith and Gabrielle are already helping me”, Hamish said as he cupped her face.

He does not care if the others are around. Vera does not like public display of affection very much and he hates the teasing but they’re in a situation where they barely escaped death to care if they have audience or not.

“That spell could have killed you. Your hide was having a hard time healing it because it’s not meant to be healed easily. It would have taken a lot of time and a lot of effort from Ms. Bathory and Ms. Dupres while it slowly sapped your strength. It’s almost like a poison and if that had hit you right on your chest earlier, you would have been dead by now”, she explained and he understood her urgency to have him healed and why she was refusing his offer to heal her.

She wanted him to save his strength for himself. She had asked him to call the others so she can be healed and therefore, have the strength to heal him fast.

“Thank you”, he replied.

He’s not going to argue, not when he can feel her nerves. She was scared for him and he didn’t mean to do that.

“Does anyone of you had been hurt?” she then asked the others.

“No, we’re lucky that we haven’t drink anything yet so we were alert. The Den wasn’t very lucky”, Jack answered.

Vera remembered her house and it pissed her off that Praxis had destroyed her home. It is her home. It was not Edward’s. She bought that place with her own money. Everything in that house is hers and now they’re destroyed because of one pesky group of tourists who don’t understand what they were doing.

“Any ideas why they attacked us? I mean, I understand why they attacked Vera’s house but why the Den? How did they even know where we were?” Randall asked.

“They know our alliance and they attacked you for distraction, to keep you at bay while they attacked us. They just did not expect that I was not alone at home”, Vera quickly answered.

Her tone is now firm. Her lips are pursed like she’s controlling her temper. She really hates being invaded like that. Her home is her sanctuary. It’s her private space. It’s her safe place with her son and Hamish and soon with their new baby. She still couldn’t wrap her head around with the idea that it is now destroyed.

“We should check out the house. See if they’re gone. Maybe we can track their scents from there and follow them to their hideout”, Lilith suggested which the others seemed to agree on except for Vera.

“They’re still there. They’re probably flipping the entire house searching for Fors Factoram. They cannot enter the temple so they went to check the house”, she muttered and walked towards the kitchen to grab herself something stronger to drink.

When she found a nice bottle of bourbon on the shelf, Hamish’s hand snatched the bottle away from her. She quickly glared at him before his look of care registered in her brain. _Right_. She’s pregnant. For a moment, she forgot about it and just wanted to soothe her fried nerves and calm herself.

“Sorry”, she apologized.

“It’s alright. Why don’t you rest inside the bedroom for a moment? I can run you a bath to calm you down”, he offered.

“That sounds great. Don’t let them go back there just yet. They might have been still there just waiting for us. It could end up in an ambush”, she said and he agreed, placing a kiss on her forehead before letting her walk to the bedroom.

Of course, the others heard it due to their werewolf hearing except for Alyssa but the body language is enough to confirm her earlier conclusion.

“She doesn’t want you to go back there just yet. Praxis could still be waiting to ambush us. We wait until sunrise to check”, he relayed.

None of them said anything. They are waiting although they have their own theories in mind.

“Does she have any medications? I can run to the drug store and get some”, Alyssa said first.

Hamish knew then that she knows. He’s certain Vera did not tell her. She could have guessed it while healing Vera earlier.

“Yes, the doctor prescribed her something for her blood count. It was low…and other vitamins too. It’s in my phone. I took a photo of it”, he sighed and turned to the others, “Vera’s pregnant. We just found out earlier. Actually, we got home from her doctor when Praxis had attacked us”, he finally confirmed.

Lilith smiled at him and congratulated him silently. Despite wanting to celebrate the good news, it seems inappropriate after what just happened to all of them.

“Alright, we wait until tomorrow. We will stay here to keep watch. No Praxis can slip past us. Vera and the _pup_ will be safe”, Randall assured him.

It made him smile especially that it came from Randall. They surely came a long way.

“Thank you…just don’t call the baby _pup_ with Vera around. I don’t think she will like that very much”, Hamish replied and it lightened up the mood.

He then sends the picture of the prescription to Alyssa who left with Jack to get it for Vera. After that, he ran a bath for Vera so she can relax and get cleaned up. He noticed that he needs to clean up too. He got blood stains all over him which he’s unsure whether it’s his or Vera’s. When it’s done, he went to get Vera and found her sitting on the bed, staring onto the floor.

“Hey, your bath is ready”, he gently said as to not startle her.

“I feel like I almost you today and I almost lost our baby too”, she whispered.

Hamish went to sit next to her on the bed and put his arm around her for comfort.

“I almost lost you today, both of you. It was scary, I know, but it also made me realize even more how much you’re worth fighting for, how _this_ is worth fighting for because I couldn’t imagine anything else without you”, he said.

She can agree to that. She grew dependent on him and it will hurt like hell to lose him especially now that she’s pregnant with his child.

“Can you join me in the tub?” she asked and he nodded.

Hamish brought Vera into the bathroom and he gently closed and locked the door for privacy. He helped her remove her clothes and saw there are still small bruises left on her body but are faint. He ran his hand over them and silently healed them. He heard her sigh and he knows she felt it. He assisted her as she got into the tub before he removed his clothes and joined her.

“I don’t have any clothes here, Hamish”, she realized as he pulled her into his arms so she’ll be leaning into his chest.

“You can wear some of mine. You’re always stealing them anyway. By the way, Alyssa and Jack went out to buy your medications”, he felt her tensed. “It’s alright. They knew. Well, Alyssa knew before I even said anything. It’s fine. They’re actually happy about it even Randall. He already called our baby a _pup_ ”, he said and she grimaced at the _pup_ remark which made him laugh.

She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

“We have to stop Praxis, Hamish. The eruptions are getting bigger and I don’t think I can close it without exerting too much magic if it gets too big”, she said as she felt Hamish’s hands rest on top of her belly. Back then, she wouldn’t think twice using her full magic in closing the eruptions but she got another life to think about now that is inside her.

“We will, Vera”, he replied as he began to think of ways how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any of you signed up the petition for the show's renewal yet? The link is on the summary of this fic.


	33. Hormones

Pregnancy the second time around has been unforgiving for Vera for some reason. She started blaming it on stress with the problem they’re facing and then she later on blamed it on Hamish being a werewolf. Of course, being a werewolf is not genetic. Everyone knows that but Vera knew something is different with her pregnancy now than her first time. She’s always sick but not to the point that it borders to her time battling the cancer.

The Knights had returned to her house and found it completely disheveled. Everything has been flipped upside down like it has been thoroughly searched. Alyssa had noticed a few magic traps around the property too hoping that the Grand Magus of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose will fall into it once she decides to return home. Gabrielle helped Alyssa in dismantling the traps before they did their best to fix the mess. It was not perfect but it would help if Vera wouldn’t be able to see it the way they saw it.

They are all wary about her now that she’s pregnant. There is a threat to her life and Praxis is not just some petty group of practitioner. The fact that they’re tourist practitioners mean they don’t have any regards whether they hurt anyone in their pursuit for limitless magic. If they have to kill a pregnant woman to attain their goal, they will do it. Praxis will not stop until they get their hands on Fors Factoram and Vera refused to give it to them. She did not even tell anyone where she is hiding it. No one knows but her which makes the only target.

Randall has been particularly protective of Vera. Perhaps, it’s his doctor nature coming through. The idea of having a nephew thrilled him and it encouraged his relationship with Vera. He now sees her completely as human being. The effort in going to her doctor has been lessened because Randall took it upon himself to monitor her condition while the Knights hunted Praxis down. Lilith and Hamish are particularly active in the hunt while Gabrielle and Jack dove more in the investigation department. Alyssa kept Vera updated in the state of Belgrave University and the temple. Everyone is helping her out which irritates Vera a lot.

She wanted to go out there and do the work herself. She wanted to go back to her life and manage things. She wants her son back in her arms. She wants Hamish with her and not out there chasing dangerous people. The thing is, we can’t get all we want in life and she must contend with the fact that she’s safe and the baby is safe. It’s not just her now. There’s two of them and she must make sure no harm will come to her unborn child.

Being cooped in Hamish’s apartment is not working well for her so she decided to transfer her work from the temple to the apartment…magically. Despite Randall’s insistence on bed rest, she had waved him off and continued working. If she’s not going to, she’ll go crazy. Being idle is not her thing and the more she stays put, the more she dwells on things she has no control of.

When Hamish returned, he’s mostly covered with blood. His torn clothes were barely mended and she almost went into shock.

“What happened?” she asked.

Randall was worried for a moment she will pass out.

“We caught up with five of them. They were lurking around the house, waiting for you, but we got them”, he answered.

Hence, the blood all over him. He was not the one injured. He slaughtered them in his rage. Lilith is covered in blood too. It is obvious that the two are still pumped with adrenaline from fighting. Randall was relieved to know that they’re fine and that they got them. He was proud, actually. Vera’s reaction is another story. She does not look so happy at all. In fact, she’s furious.

“I am going to the temple”, she announced and went to the bedroom to gather her things.

Hamish frowned and it confused Lilith and Randall too. The former decided to follow her inside.

“Revertere”, he saw her casted and the documents scattered on the bed disappeared.

She is packing hastily.

“Vera, what is going on? What’s wrong?” he asked.

Vera tossed her bag onto the bed and turned to him with a furious look on her face.

“What’s wrong? Are you seriously asking me what’s wrong, Hamish Duke?” her voice is so loud the others can hear her outside, “You went hunting for four days and I haven’t seen you since. Now, you showed up here covered in blood and you asked me what’s wrong?” she exclaimed.

It is true he and Lilith has been gone for days but he has been regularly calling her to let her know he’s safe. He should have washed first before coming back to spare her from seeing him all bloodied.

“I am fine, Vera. This blood is not mine. We got those who were waiting to hurt you. It’s alright”, he said.

“Well, I am not fine!” she yelled and then ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to calm herself down.

Hamish, on the other hand, was left there stunned and speechless. He did just see what he saw…right? Her eye color changed but it was not purple. It was red circle of light similar to…well, similar to theirs when they transformed. Aside from that, he was positive that he heard a faint of growl in her voice.

“I’m sorry”, he pulled her into his arms despite her resistance. He did not let her go. “I did not mean to worry you and scare you. I’m so sorry”, he apologized and felt her relaxing in his arms.

“I don’t know what I will do if I lost you. You can’t leave me now, Hamish. You just can’t”, she muttered in a muffled sob.

He placed a kiss on top of her head and gently rubbed her back. He was so eager to eliminate Praxis to keep her safe that he put Vera on distress. There is a reason why he took Lilith with him. She has the same temper as him when provoked and he did not want anyone who would reason to him to be merciful to their enemy. They don’t deserve it. They attacked Vera in her home. Mercy is too much to give to Praxis.

“You won’t. I’m sorry”, he repeated.

She pulled back and looked at him. Her eyes are now sore from crying. He then noticed that her clothes got stained by the blood on him too. He wanted to cup her face but he did not want to taint her skin.

“We should clean up. I don’t want their bloods on me any much longer”, she suggested and they went inside the bathroom.

Vera did not bother fixing Hamish’s clothes. It’s too damaged for her, not in a literal sense but because of the blood of the people who wanted them dead. She threw her clothes too. She did not want them anymore.

“The water is warm now”, Hamish said while testing the water.

Vera went in and closed her eyes as the warm water hit her skin. It relaxes her in an instant. Hamish poured her shampoo on his palm and gently massaged it on her hair and scalp. She let out a sigh than resembles a moan. He hummed in returned. His hands moved from her head to her neck to her shoulders.

“Oh…” escaped her lips.

She had not realized how much she needed that. She had been tensed the past few days worrying about Hamish. To keep herself balanced, she leaned forward and put her right hand to the wall. Her head went under the shower, washing the shampoo from her hair. Hamish continued to massage her tensed muscles now moving from her shoulders to her back. The sounds escaping from her mouth is getting louder that he had casted a soundproofing spell in the bathroom to prevent the others from hearing her. He’s getting harder as his massage gives her pleasure. The combination of warm water and the pressure being given by Hamish’s hands is sending her to oblivion.

“I love you, Vera”, he whispered to her ear and she leaned her head back to his chest.

Her backside pressed to his member and she had felt how he’s very turned on. She pressed on it harder and he pushed back. His hands moved from his back to her front. He is now massaging her breasts and it caused her to bite her lower lip. He is determined to relax her and make her drown in all pleasure and happiness. His right hand went south.

“Hamish…”

“Tell me to stop”, he challenged and he knew she’s not going to.

Vera grabbed his hand and she turned around to face him. Her lips crashes into his as she held on to him for dear life. He felt her need for him to be alive. It’s funny how the situation has been reversed. When they first started, it was him who clung to her like this. He was the one who told her he wouldn’t know what do if he lost her. He still feels the same but with her being pregnant and protected by the barrier, it was her turn to feel what he felt before.

“You’re not going to lose me. I will not let it happen. I will never leave you and our child”, he vowed.

Wrapped in each other’s arms, they took their time. The danger might be out there but, in that moment, there’s just the two of them. There’s no need to rush. He savored her and she relished in him. When they were done, both finally freshened up, they went to join the others who looked at them nervously. Jack and Gabrielle had returned as well as Alyssa.

Vera’s hair is still damped but she didn’t care. It’s the first time they saw her makeup free.

“We’re good”, Hamish said first to ease all their anxieties.

They all sighed in relief. No one wants to deal with the tension from Hamish and Vera.

“Any update?” she asked.

“There had been attempts to break the protection barriers around the temple but all failed. I re-casted it every half hour to strengthen the spell. Nicole had taken over while I’m here”, Alyssa reported.

“They’re still looking for the incantation”, Lilith concluded.

“Yeah…and they’re going to force Vera’s hand tonight”, all looked at Jack. “We went back to Eleanor Taylor’s house and found her other laptop hidden under the floorboards. It’s the one she used to contact Praxis apparently. There’s a gathering tonight near lake. Everyone is encouraged to learn this spell. It’s going to be performed tonight”, Jack said.

He handed a printout to Vera. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the spell.

“What is it?” Hamish asked when he felt her tensed again.

“It’s a spell to open up a portal to the Demon Realm”, her fingers traced the page and lingered at the bottom part, “…and they did not include the part where it says a blood of three practitioners is needed for sacrifice. It was purposely left out”, she answered.

By now, they should expect that all the bedtime stories they had heard were true but hearing the Demon Realm is real shook them. It means demons and monsters are real too and it sounded incredibly terrifying for them.

“They’re going to create the biggest eruption in history. In order to do that, they needed all of their members to attend and perform the spell without sacrifice”, Alyssa realized in horror.

Hamish turned to Vera and he knew. He just knew what she’s thinking. She already told him about it. She told him that if a big eruption occurs, her stopping it would cause the barrier to break and will endanger her life and their baby’s life. With Praxis planning to cause the biggest eruption that will destroy everything and kill everyone, he fears what it would do to Vera. He had asked her before not to be selfless but this is different. It concerns the entire world. He knew she will do it. She will try and close it. This is how they’re going to force her hand to give them what they wanted…the Fors Factoram. He’s now certain they left that laptop behind on purpose too. It’s a lure.

“Where is this gathering?” Vera asked.

“The exact coordinate is here, Grand Magus”, Gabrielle answered, showing Vera her phone.

She stared at it for a moment while she devised her plan. This is not going to end well for her and she’s already overwhelmed with sadness and regret. If she went with it, she’ll lose her child…again. Her grip onto the piece of paper tightened that she crumpled it unconsciously. Everyone got the message.

“I better get dressed then”, she muttered.

“Hold on. This is a trap and you’re willing to walk right through it?” Randall asked.

“Yes, Mr. Carpio. That is exactly the plan”, she answered and went back to the bedroom.


	34. The Gathering

Hamish silently watched as Vera conditioned herself. She refused to talk to him after Jack’s revelation of what the Praxis is planning to do. He knew better than to question Vera’s decision to step in. The fate of the world depends on it. He saw through Tundra’s nightmare what would happen afterwards if they let a Tartarus eruption destroy everything and as a leader, he understands what Vera must do…but what about her? It’s not just her either. She’s also carrying their child. Stopping the eruption will break the barrier inside her which will free the cancer to kill her again and their unborn child. He can already hear her arguing about the ratio of two lives versus the lives of everyone but what about them? What about their family?

He knows she’s nervous. He can feel her being scared too but she’s not showing it to the others. Vera had changed into her usual black dress and put on her makeup. Once her preparation is done, no one can suspect her heart is beating faster than usual. He knows but no one else does. He also knows that the other Knights are anxious about the gathering. They are set to face probably hundreds of members of Praxis and all of them are not afraid to use murder spells whenever they please. It’s going to be impossible to come out of this night unscratched.

“Everything ready, Ms. Drake?” Vera asked when they gathered in the living room one last time before they head out.

“Yes, Grand Magus. The copies of the spell had been distributed and the disciples already know their posts”, she answered.

Hamish turned to Vera. They are not aware the others in the temple will be involved too.

“Good. You will personally supervise this with Ms. Birch. I don’t want this to fail. Any mistakes will be unacceptable”, Vera said with full authority.

“Yes, Grand Magus. We will not let you down”, Alyssa replied before leaving.

The others now looked at Vera awaiting instructions or explanations.

“Not all of you are coming with me. The area of the gathering is in the clearing so there will be many points of exits. When it starts to go down, I don’t want any of them escaping the clearing. That’s where some of you will come in. How you want to stop them from leaving will be of your choosing just don’t let them escape the clearing”, she started.

“How many do you need to come with you?” Jack asked.

“Just one. It could be any of you…except Hamish”, she answered.

“I am coming with you”, Hamish cut in.

“I specifically said except you”,

“…and I don’t care what you said. I am coming with you”, he argued.

The two stared at each other rather intensely. No one wants to give up their stands. She may be the Grand Magus of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose but she is still the love of his life and the mother of his child. He’s not going to let her walk out there without him.

“This is not up for discussion, Hamish. There is a reason why I don’t want you to go with me”, she muttered under her breath.

“Well, then explain to me why”, he challenged.

He saw her eyes watered for a moment before she held it back.

“I don’t need someone who will hold me back for what I must do when the time comes and I cannot trust you to let me do my job without interfering so I cannot allow you to come with me”, she explained firmly.

It was followed by silence. Of course, her point has merit. Hamish will throw himself in front of danger first before he lets Vera endangers herself. His instinct is to protect her. Her instinct is to protect everyone. Hamish swallowed. He knows he must compromise if he wants to be the one to accompany her when she faces Praxis.

“I give you my word that I will not stop you from doing what you must do. I think it’s only fair for me to be there considering I am the leader of the Knights and you’re going to face Alpha. I will not hold you back but I will watch your back”, he said.

There is hesitation in her eyes. She is mentally debating whether to trust his words.

“Fine”, she briefly replied and head out the apartment.

\----------------------------------

Vera wanted to keep Hamish away in case things went horribly in the clearing. She wanted him away from her as he almost died the last time he was with him when she got attacked. Plus, there’s no telling what will happen when she faces Salvador Grant. If an eruption occurs, she will stop and close it and she had told Hamish what it would do to her. Fighting him about the matter of him stepping back will only waste more time so she yielded and allowed him to accompany her.

She would be lying if she said she’s not scared because she is. She had spent an hour apologizing to their unborn child for what she must do and what it would cause the both of them. This is not the time to be selfish. If she chose not to fight and turn her back on her responsibility, there will still be no future for her and her family. The world will still come to an end and she would have just sentenced everyone to die along with her. The only sensible choice is to put herself in the front line and protect the future of others instead of dragging everyone down with her. No one else can do it.

As they approach the clearing, she digs in deep to where her power lies. She must be ready for any surprises. Using a lot of her magic provided by Fors Factoram will break the barrier but if she will be able to stop a Tartarus eruption and stop Praxis at the same time, it will be worth it. She had already recorded a video message for her son Maddox before she came out of the bathroom. She left an instruction for Hamish on the bedside table in case she fails to survive the night. The barrier breaking is not going to kill her right away but if the magic gets too much, she will not make it to sunrise. In other words, she’s half-prepared to die tonight.

Hamish stood behind her and she can feel him ready and alert too. He remained true to his words not to interfere or hold her back. He watches her back. The clearing is filled with unrecognizable faces when they entered. There has to be almost a thousand people present. The Praxis has grown. Their presence has silenced the entire crowd. All eyes are turned towards them. While they focused on them, the others circled the clearing, ready to stop anyone who tries to escape. Alyssa and the other disciples are ready to do the incantation too. Everything is in place. She just has to make sure to keep Salvador in the center of it all.

“Well, well…the Grand Magus of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose has decided to grace us with her presence tonight with the leader of the Knights of St. Christopher!” Salvador announced.

It is the first time they’re seeing her and she looked…harmless. Of course, looks can be deceiving. They got a taste of what she’s prepared to do to get what she wants and Vera is not easily deceived.

“You must be Salvador Grant”, Vera muttered.

“I’m honored that you know my name, Grand Magus”, she expressed with a wicked smile.

“Oh, we know more than that about you and…Alpha”, Vera replied.

Salvador’s face dropped but quickly recovered. Her eyes glanced over to Hamish.

“Tundra, isn’t it? I underestimated the Knights’ senses”, she said mockingly.

“Why don’t we get down to business? I am sure you left that laptop on purpose to get me here and here I am. You could have just sent an invitation to meet if you want to talk to me. There’s no need to destroy my house. I really love that house”, Vera cut in.

Salvador smiled again.

“I admit, torching the house was a bit much but we have to make a statement. We don’t want the famous Vera Stone not taking us seriously but I apologize for ruining your house”,

Vera hid her annoyance at recalling how her house was trashed.

“What we want is simple. Give us the Fors Factoram Incantation. Don’t hoard the magic and we’re good”, Salvador responded.

“Fors Factoram is not going to be the answer to all your problems. It may allow you to use magic and do spells without sacrifices but with each use of magic, the incantation will turn you into the sacrifice. With the rate of how you use magic, you and your followers will not last a year”, Vera explained.

She must try to make them understand what’s at stake with her stubbornness to be free from sacrifices.

“We’re not idiots. Of course, we know that. We will not force everyone to perform the incantation. It will be their choice. It will be at their own risks. It’s all about free will which you denied us. You think that we cannot handle it but we can if you will only give us the chance”, Salvador explained.

Vera frowned at her.

“You can handle magic? Fifteen students died because your members failed to handle magic. Fifteen students who were all innocent paid the sacrifice and you’re telling me you can handle magic? You might think that and believe that with all your heart but that’s not reality. There is a reason why practitioners are being selected. It’s not just about who has the ability to cast a spell. It’s about choosing those capable enough to handle the responsibility of being able to use magic and avoid causing harm to others and so far, you and your group of tourists failed to demonstrate that”, Vera snapped.

The mood had shifted. The two women are now in serious mood. The mocking and fake pleasantries are gone.

“We know you have it. If you want us to stop causing eruptions each time we use magic or other people paying the consequences, give us the incantation and it will all stop”, Salvador insisted.

“You’d really rather kill everyone in this planet so you can get your hands on unlimited access to magic. I am not sure whether that’s just plain stupidity or you’re really that desperate and hungry for power. Either way, it’s incredibly pathetic”, Vera spat.

“Give us the incantation”, Salvador repeated.

The Alpha’s eyes showed in hers followed by a growl. Hamish’s eyes lit up too, ready to defend Vera.

“You want to see Fors Factoram so badly?”

Vera rolled up the sleeve of her right arm and slowly, markings in black ink started to appear on her skin. Salvador seemed to have recognized the markings and couldn’t believe that the incantation she’s been looking for is right inside of Vera. Hamish, too, couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. The reason why Vera was confident that Praxis wouldn’t find anything in her house or inside the temple is because Fors Factoram is inside her. She was just clever enough to put protection enchantment around the temple to make Praxis believe it was there.

“There’s only one way you can have this and it’s not going to happen”, Vera muttered.

Salvador growled as her fangs and claws showed. Of course, the only way to get the incantation is too kill Vera and extract it from her body. Hamish growled back as Tundra threatened to come out. There’s no way in hell he will allow Alpha to kill Vera. The others around them readied themselves and everyone can feel that a fight is going to happen. Vera, on the other hand, did not move a limb. She did not ready herself or make any effort to show that she’s going to fight back. She just stared at Salvador until the members of Praxis started feeling something odd.

“What are you doing?” Salvador asked while she’s studying her members.

Vera remained silent while Hamish got confused at what’s happening. The members complained about headaches and other muscle pains and soon, panic erupted. Others tried to leave but the other Knights are in position and blocked their way. It is why Vera had them posted there to keep everyone inside the clearing.

“Stop whatever it is you’re doing!” Salvador exclaimed with a growl.

“I don’t think I have to listen to you, Ms. Grant. After all, you’re a nobody and I am the Grand Magus of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose. You are willing to killing everyone for an incantation, aren’t you? Well then, why don’t we start now?”

Her eyes turned purple which is the second time Salvador saw it.

“mortem omnibus ex vobis”, and as soon as the words escaped Vera’s lips, the members started dropping on the ground like flies…all dead.


	35. Tartarus Eruption

Hamish, including the Knights, is left shocked by what just happened. There were almost a thousand people around them and then suddenly, they all fell on the ground. None of them were breathing. All that’s left standing in the clearing are him, Vera, and Salvador. He can see the Knights at the borders of the clearing with their wide eyes. Everyone just died and Vera, with her purple eyes, just murdered all of them in one spell. Even Salvador cannot believe what just happened. She lost everyone. Her once powerful and dangerous group just fell apart and she failed to do anything about it.

“What did you do?” she asked Vera.

“What you intend to do to them in the long run and what you intend to do with all of us. I just did it fast and merciful. They did not feel a thing”, Vera answered coldly.

Salvador’s eyes lit up as Alpha raged inside her.

“You call us murderer when you’re the one who just slaughtered everyone!” she exclaimed with a growl.

Hamish throat went dry. He did not know what to think.

“I would rather massacre an entire organization of people than to let you destroy the world”, Vera replied.

Salvador smirked at her and it’s not the usual teasing or mocking smirk she used to do earlier. It’s sinister and desperate.

“Well, don’t celebrate just yet”, they knew what’s coming. It’s in their heads but time seems to run so fast for them to do anything. “inter haec orbem terrarum aperire ostium domus, et altera”, she casted.

For a moment, Vera seemed to have been stuck after realizing what those words meant. She knows it is the spell to wreak havoc into this world and despite everyone being dead, Salvador being the Alpha’s champion granted her enough power to cast the spell on her own. The wind started blowing strongly and she can already feel the portal brewing. She must close it before it opens or otherwise, they will have demon problems on top of the eruption.

“Claude ostium!” Vera countered and the portal immediately closed much to Salvador’s dismay.

She was crossed that Vera undid her spell in a flash when it took her time to prepare for it. In her rage, Alpha growled at Vera showing her, her fangs and lit eyes.

Vera is not having fun either and she’s on the verge of losing her grip on her temper so when the Alpha growled at her, her own rage got the best of her. It’s subconscious, so to speak. As her anger rose up, something inside her flared and she responded with a growl that is not human. The sound that came out of her mouth resembled thunder as her eyes shifted from purple to red. Her own fangs showed. Her growl incites so much anger that in one quick moment, Alpha inside Salvador backed down in fear and shock. It stunned the champion as she cannot bring her hide into the surface.

Salvador tried. She’s going desperate. She wanted to kill Vera and she knows she cannot do it magically. She has to be a werewolf in order to achieve that but her hide wouldn’t allow her so she pushed Alpha and forced it to come out. When Vera growled again with same intensity, something unexpected happened, as if the night is not full of surprises. Instead of transforming, Alpha went against its own champion and twisted Salvador’s limbs and bones and muscles and organs from the inside, killing the leader of the Praxis within seconds before Alpha went back to its hide locker, wherever that may be.

“What just happened?” Randall muttered from afar.

Vera is breathing heavily. She’s too overwhelmed by her anger. Her mood just shifted from east to west and the balance has been broken. It is one of the problems in allowing emotions get the best of oneself. The person tends to lose control. Her desire to lash out and tear everything and everyone apart grew immensely and when her red eyes turned to meet Hamish’s silver ones, that feeling did not diminish. She’s just so angry.

“Vera, it’s me…” she knows him, of course. She just couldn’t stop the storm inside her. “I love you, no matter what”, he added and it killed off the storm in an instant…like a light being switched on in the middle of the room of darkness.

Her eyes went back to normal. The fangs disappeared too. She’s Vera Stone again.

“What’s going on with me, Hamish?” she mumbled in horror.

She felt it in her bones the way she wanted to taste blood, to inflict pain, to cause death. That’s not her. That’s far from her.

“We will deal with it together. I will not go anywhere”, he said calmly as his own eyes returned to normal.

He pulled her in his arms and comforted her. There’s a lot to talk about what went down in the clearing but at the moment, what she needs is his love. Of course, it scares him when he saw that look on her face. It’s the complete opposite of her. He must discuss with the others the possibility of Vera becoming a werewolf because of the baby. It’s unprecedented but nothing about their relationship is precedented. In the history of the Knights, no champion has ever been a father or a mother. All either died early or chose not to start a family out of duty. Vera’s pregnancy was not planned either making it the first in the history. No one knows if it’s possible to pass the gene of the hides to their babies and if it’s possible for the mother to be affected too but Vera is changing. He saw her eyes changed and heard the growl came out of her. Tundra was shocked to hear her growl too and affirmed that it’s a werewolf growl.

The moment of calm was interrupted when a tiny blue light appeared in midair. Vera was the first to pull away from Hamish and turned towards it. She almost forgot. Salvador casted the spell to open the portal to the Demon Realm without sacrifice and she got caught up with her unexpected episode of overwhelming anger to foresee the eruption it will cause. The eruption grew in size and she just knew it’s going to be the ‘eruption’ they’re all afraid of.

“Vera—”

With a wave of her hand, Hamish flew towards the other Knights at the border of the clearing.

“murorum attollere”, she casted and it prevented Hamish from coming back to her.

She just shielded the entire clearing, preventing everyone from coming in and locking her inside along with all the dead bodies and the eruption. Of course, the barrier will not hold the eruption but it will hold few werewolves from trying to stop her.

“Vera! What are you doing?!” Hamish yelled from the outside of the barrier.

She wishes it to be different. She hoped that she was able to kiss him first but they got no time. She knew despite his promise earlier that he will not keep it and he will try to stop her from closing the eruption. It’s not his fault. She understands his impulse. After all, if the situation is reversed, she might do the same thing as well.

“I’m sorry but I have to”, she apologized and the looked at each other’s eyes for a moment.

She saw hurt, sadness, and desperation in his. She wanted to kiss those away. She’s about to sacrifice not only her life but also the life of their unborn child. She’s about to take away his family from him. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized what she’s about to do to the man she loves. She thought she had prepared herself for what’s about to happen but she was wrong. Nothing can ever prepare her for hurting Hamish and destroying his heart like this. It pains her as much as it pains him.

“I love you”, she whispered.

It came out with her breath. No sound, but Hamish caught it and it made him cry too. She saw him mouthed the words ‘I love you too’ before she pulled her gaze from him, allowing herself to connect with the Vade Maecum that’s far from her reach, sitting where the gods live. She felt the surge of power coursed through her veins and directed her magic towards the growing eruption in front of her. For years, she always thought fighting the end of the world is her job and she took pride on it. It gave her purpose and reason to live but now that she got more than that to continue on living, she wishes that stopping the world from ending is not for her to do.

It is too late now to turn back time and either way, turning it back will not change a thing. Pain aside, she will not change the night she met Hamish at that bar. She will not change the day she saw him at the temple or her decision to be with him and Maddox. If giving up her life to allow the people she loves live is the price she has to pay, she’s willing to give everything she has for it.

As she exerts effort and magic to their full extent, Vera felt the barrier inside her breaks. She gasped as she felt the sting in her chest but continues to do what she’s doing. The eruption stopped growing but it’s not enough to shut it down. Pushing her magic for more, her purple eyes burned bright. Blood streamed from her nose and her head is getting lighter. She is close to passing out but she can’t give up just yet. She must finish what she started.

She heard a loud growl coming from her right before she saw Hamish being able to break through the barrier. It was not him who did it but Alyssa Drake. Her disciple allowed him to enter her little dome of mass destruction. She was about to open her mouth to ask him to leave when he dropped the Cretian Loom on the ground. She stared at him for a moment and she knows what he wants her to do with it.

“Porta rescindatur ut vis fluat”, the Cretian Loom started working. Vera removed her right hand from the eruption and pointed it towards the artifact. “Vim meam dedo ut haec fissura coalescat”, she casted and the artifact emitted a light that hit directly towards the eruption.

Vera held the eruption in place as the Cretian Loom slowly suck it in. Then, the ball of blue light threatening to devour the earth got pulled inside the artifact.

“claude ostium”, she finished before letting go.

Hamish caught her in his arms and the barrier around the clearing disappeared.

“Vera, look at me”, he said and her eyes slowly return to normal.

There are scrapes on her arms due to the lightning streaks the eruption emitted. She got small burns too due to excessive magic she used and the Fors Factoram markings in her right arm are still warm.

“We can finally breathe”, she muttered weakly.

He smiled at her and noticed that the scrapes and burns are gradually healing on their own. She’s not doing it nor he. She’s just healing. After a few minutes, the color on her cheeks returned and her strength level normalized.

“You’re going to be okay”, he said to her and he knows she is puzzled at the outcome.

He did not allow her to say anything. He just scooped her up and carried her in his arms. The others assured him that they will take care of the bodies in the clearing so he took Vera to her house who had been fixed by their friends to rest.

She did not protest nor say anything to him as he changed her clothes and cleaned her up with a warm towel before he put her pajamas on her. Hamish carefully tucked her in under the blanket before removing his shoes and joining her on the bed. She snuggled closer to him, relishing in his warmth.

“You scared me earlier”, he started.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t think of anything else to do and I don’t want you to get hurt so I pushed you away”, she apologized.

“I know. I understand. I just wished I could have done something to protect you from risking yourself like that”, he said.

“…but you did. The Cretian Loom helped rather than closing the eruption on my own”, she mentioned.

“It was not my idea. It was Alyssa. She stumbled upon it in the reliquary and read a page of its use and brought it to us. Plus, I did not do the work back there. You did”, he explained.

Vera pulled from him to look into his face.

“Hamish, I don’t know what happened. I shouldn’t be here. I should be dead or at least sick but I don’t feel sick. I don’t feel the toll from using my magic like that. I couldn’t feel the cancer even though the barrier has been broken already. What is happening to me?” she asked.

He held her tighter.

“I have a few thoughts but we can discuss it tomorrow. Let’s just cherish this night for now. We’re together. We’re all alive. Let’s worry about worries another time”, he answered and put a kiss on top of her head before she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end of Praxis era and a beginning of a new phase for Vermish...


	36. New Breed

The new development of Vera’s pregnancy has left a big question mark on the Knights. Alyssa had helped with cleaning up the dead bodies at the clearing with one swift spell and their problem with Praxis was over.

Now, they are left to do an extensive research as to how Vera was able to adopt werewolf traits that night. She was even able to heal on her own which prevented her from dying after battling with the eruptions. No one has ever heard of the genes of werewolf being passed on but then again, it is the first a werewolf is going to be a father and not just to any women, to the Grand Magus and frankly, the most powerful practitioner to have ever lived. It takes away all the limitations known to history. They must be open to possibilities that Vera’s unborn child is a werewolf and her body is adopting the baby’s traits. It is also possible that the baby healed its mother.

“Werewolf bite is not contagious right?” Alyssa asked while they convened at the Den.

The living room is now filled with books with any mention of werewolves in them.

“No, but it’s too hard to heal and painful to be left alone”, Lilith answered.

“I was just thinking. Carrying a werewolf inside a mother’s womb is more than just getting bit. The umbilical cord connects the baby to the Grand Magus which means they’re systems are linked. If a simple bite is hard to heal, as you say, I think the baby’s werewolf venom or whatever you might call it is transferring to the Grand Magus through the umbilical cord”, Alyssa hypothesized.

So far, it’s the best they can come up with.

“Venom? You make it sound like we’re contagious”, Randall muttered.

“Just think about it…the baby got nutrients from its mother through the placenta. Who’s to say it’s only a one-way route?” Alyssa insisted.

“It is plausible but we cannot prove it. We are not even sure the baby is a werewolf”, Jack muttered.

“Well, the Grand Magus couldn’t become werewolf on her own. First, there’s no other hide left other than Alpha. Second, she’s not bitten by any werewolf. Third, being a werewolf is not transferable through sex which leaves the only explanation to the baby she’s carrying”, Gabrielle commented.

“Then, I think we better document every event about this. Vera’s pregnancy and its side effects are the first in the history of Knights and the Order. We have to take note of everything that will happen”, Jack suggested and they all agreed.

They have relayed that information to Hamish who had not left Vera’s side since that night. He assured them that he will let them know if anything unexpected happens.

\---------------------------------

Meanwhile, Maddox is back at Vera’s house after his vacation with Kepler in Washington. The kid started telling stories to his mother about his new friends, the karate lesson Kepler enrolled him to. Vera couldn’t suppress the smile on her face as she lets her son do the talking. She’s just happy to have him back with her. Hamish, on the other hand, is delighted to see mother and son back together again while being wary in case something happens.

Being a werewolf is unpredictable. In Vera’s case, everything is unpredictable. Werewolves have the tendency to snap to little things, sometimes for no apparent reason. If the baby inside her is already conscious enough to know what’s going on, he may not like his mother’s interaction with Maddox. It could also be tied up to Vera’s emotions and with her pregnancy hormones swinging her moods like pendulum, Hamish must keep a close eye on her and make sure she will be safe as well as the people around her.

“I told him”, she said when they are getting ready for bed.

“Tell him what?” he asked.

“…about the baby. I was so nervous about telling Maddox but when I did, it felt like a heavy stone was lifted from my chest and he was excited about it. He’s already wishing it to be a baby sister”, she answered.

They had not planned about telling Maddox that she’s pregnant. With the matter of dealing with Praxis, they simply didn’t have time. Now that the Praxis chapter is over, Vera got on ahead of it and ripped off the band aid fast.

“I am glad. I think Maddox will be an amazing brother to our kid”, he replied.

He watched her brushed her hair a few times before she caught him staring.

“Alright, I know that look. What’s going on?” she asked and walked to him in the bedroom.

He sighed and held her hand.

“The pack thinks that it’s the baby that’s turning you into a werewolf. Alyssa thought it is passing to you through the placenta. It’s the only plausible explanation”, he answered.

She thought of it that much. Nothing else will explain it. She tried to avoid thinking about her becoming a werewolf after that night at the clearing and focused on Maddox being home but it’s not the kind of subject she can avoid forever. If she is really becoming a werewolf, she must learn how to control it or otherwise, she will end up killing people without magic.

“Ms. Drake may be right. We will know for sure after our baby is born”, she muttered.

She’s blocking everything again. He can see it plain as day. She never talked about the clearing and what she did. Alyssa had informed them of the task she was given by Vera before they headed out there. It was the incantation she prepared for along with the other disciples. They did not perform the spell. They just set up everything. It was Vera who uttered the words. It was the plan all along when Jack told her about the Praxis’ plan to destroy the world in order to force her hand to give the Fors Factoram. She could have done it on her own but she needed the wolves to keep everyone inside the clearing. She wanted every member accounted for and dead. Salvador survived that incantation because of Alpha but her hide had betrayed her too after Vera’s werewolf side made an appearance.

That is another mystery. Why did Alpha back down from Vera? The hide did not know her and it thinks that Vera is the enemy and yet, the moment she growled at Salvador, Alpha just cowered off. Alpha even went as far as killing its own champion in order to stop her from forcing it to come out and attack Vera. Did Alpha recognize that Vera is pregnant with a possible wolf? They will know soon enough. He had sent the others on a mission to locate Alpha’s hide locker to bring it home. It is time that the Knights of St. Christopher be reunited.

“You did what you have to do”, he whispered as he brushed his thumb at the back of her hand.

“That’s what I keep telling myself but it does not make it any easier. It does not make it feel right”, she admitted.

She did slaughter an entire group of people. That’s not just hundreds of people. That’s thousands of people. She never knew them or their stories. Some of them may even be innocent. A friend of a friend that got invited to join a cool group that teaches magic. It was a drastic measure that she did and it spared none. She’s desperate to stop them and she knew if she spared one, the group will only reform and come back to bite her in the ass again. It’s like leaving a sprout to grow into a tree again. She cannot allow that especially after she gives birth. How can she protect her son, her unborn child, her disciples and the world by herself? The only solution to her problem is to eliminate them all.

“It’s not meant to feel right”, Hamish said.

Vera scoffed.

“You know what’s funny? I tried so hard to separate myself from Edward, to make this Order a different one than the one Edward lead and I am the one who ended up doing the massacre and not him. He’s probably laughing in hell right now saying ‘see? We’re just the same’”, she shared.

His grip on her hand tightened.

“You’re not the same as Edward Coventry and you know that. If he was the one who did that incantation at the clearing, he would be here laughing and celebrating about it. He would even throw a party for it because he wouldn’t feel a thing about those lives that got lost. He wouldn’t give a damn. He wouldn’t care. You care, Vera. You’re here beating yourself up for it even though you know it’s the only way to stop them. You did not want any victory party or to celebrate it or to even talk about it. Hell, you cringed when Kepler gave you a compliment about it. You are not the same, Vera. Your heart separates you from Edward Coventry. Don’t ever doubt that. It’s actually an insult when you compare yourself to that monster”, he exclaimed.

She gazed at him and smiled briefly.

“I don’t think I will feel better any time soon, Hamish”, she confessed.

The guilt alone is eating her up. She had killed people before but not to that extent.

“It’s okay. Take your time. I will just be here while you heal. We all are”, he replied.

\------------------------------------

Later that night, Vera and Hamish sleep side by side when Vera started trashing in her sleep. Hamish startled awake and saw her turning left and right.

“Vera, wake up”,

She kept on tossing.

“Vera, come on. It’s just a nightmare. Wake up”, he repeated before she opened her now red eyes and growled at him.

Her right hand got a hold of his arm and she threw him against the wall. His left foot hit the light switch and he got a good look of the mother of his unborn child. She is shaking violently. Her red eyes are hungry for blood. She got fangs, claws, and her growl screamed wolf. That level of outrage is enough to send a Knight to transform but Vera is not transforming. She’s just stuck at that phase but her anger is not.

“Vera, it’s me. You know it’s me. It’s Hamish”, he said calmly.

He can feel Tundra practically baffled at Vera’s state. His hide has expected her to transform too. There’s still a growl under her breath but soon, she was able to calm down and she returned to normal. Horror filled her eyes when she saw her destroyed drawer as well as the broken frame on the floor. Hamish’s shirt is ruined and she can smell blood.

“Oh my god…I hurt you”, she realized.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I heal, remember? You were having a nightmare. It’s okay”, he repeated as he pulled her into his arms.

He noticed her strength had increased too. She was able to throw him across the room with one hand. She’s turning into a werewolf but something is stopping her.

“I’m sorry”, she apologized.

“It’s alright”, he whispered and kissed her head.

\---------------------------------

Hamish went to the Den the next day to inform them what happened and what he has observed. Vera went to the temple and Maddox is at school so he can stop worrying for now of leaving Vera alone with her son. It’s not that she does not trust her. It’s just that he fears she might lose it while Maddox is around and unlike him, Maddox cannot heal.

“So, she did not transform but she’s nearly there?” Lilith asked.

“No. I thought she was going to. Everything is in place and then it stopped there”, Hamish answered.

“Maybe because she’s pregnant. She cannot transform because of the baby”, Gabrielle suggested.

“Will it affect the baby if she transforms?” Hamish asked with worry.

“I don’t know. None of us had tried it before”, Randall commented.

“I know what she is becoming”, heads turned to Alyssa as her eyes are lighting up with that ‘I just got an idea’ look. “Yes, it is true that the Grand Magus is becoming a werewolf but she’s not going to be like you. She will possess werewolf abilities without transforming because she only got it through the baby. It’s not really in her blood or have a hide. It’s obvious. She’s a Lycan!” she declared.


	37. Lycan

“A Lycan?” Vera muttered when the theory was relayed to her by Alyssa along with the rest of the Knights in her house. Her voice is inquisitive but not dismissive. In fact, it informed the Knights that Alyssa’s theory may not have been entirely bullocks when Vera is considering it as a possibility.

It’s already late at night. Maddox is already sleeping and they’ve just finished doing the dishes after dinner. She knows that they are researching the reason why she’s being affected by her baby’s possible werewolf inheritance but she’s not transforming correctly as she had been made aware by everyone. She displays traits of being a werewolf and yet she cannot fully morphed into one.

“Yes, Grand Magus. I’ve read it in one of the journals made by Alpha’s first unnamed champion. It was lost in the basement back at the Den. In fact, it was the only journal made by Alpha’s champion before the hide disappeared and got separated from the pack. It says there that the champion met a Navajo priestess back in 1849 during the Navajo Wars. Her name was Haseya. The journal said that Alpha sensed Haseya to be like it but when she tried to transform, she was cut short. She did not become a full werewolf but she had exhibited red eyes, incredible strength and speed. She got fangs and claws. The champion noted Haseya to be a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield during the war. The champion called her a lycan”,

“…when you say lycan, all I can think of is that terrible movie about werewolves that’s not really true. I mean, transforming due to full moon? Seriously…Kate Beckinsale is hot though”, Randall commented which earned him an elbow from Jack.

“You should not believe what you see on TV, Randall. After all, they depicted a witch as someone who rides a broom and turn green. As you can see, none of us does that”, Gabrielle retorted which made the others laughed.

“Lycan is derived from the term _lycantrophy_ which means an unusual belief or delusion in which a person thinks he has been transformed into an animal. There were dozens of accounts long time ago where people claimed to have the ability to transform into a werewolf but hysteria kicked in along with paranoia and stigma and they got locked up in an institution because everyone thought of them as delusional, crazy. In this instance, Haseya believed herself to be as such. The only difference was her people believed she was telling the truth. She was accepted for who she was even highly regarded for it due to her contribution to the war”, Alyssa explained.

Vera listened intently. Though confident in her own health now that she has been healed somehow, she wanted to control her short fuse and avoid hurting Hamish the way she did the other night. She couldn’t begin to imagine what would happen if it was Maddox. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. Besides, she couldn’t just be that short-tempered all the time. She has a university to run and a secret society to manage. She does not have the luxury to lose it.

“I am guessing Haseya is now dead”, she muttered.

“We can find out. I mean, if she’s part werewolf, we can track her through spells linking us to her. You got five werewolves here”, Lilith suggested.

It is not a bad idea. She just wants to talk to Haseya if it’s possible. Reaching out to her in the land of the living is so much easier than summoning her spirit if she’s dead.

“I would like that very much. If you care to facilitate that, Ms. Bathory, it will be highly appreciated”, she agreed.

\-----------------------------------

When they’re finally alone in their bedroom, Hamish decided to finally talk to her about Haseya.

“Why do you want to talk to Haseya? You already got us if you have questions about being a werewolf”, he asked while they’re both preparing for bed.

“Exactly that, I am not a werewolf, Hamish. Our child could be but not me. I don’t like waking up from a nightmare and find you bloody and bruised up because I had a bad dream. It’s not fun to lose control that way and it’s dangerous for the people around me”, she answered while applying her night cream.

“Maybe it’s because when you’re sleeping, you have your guard down. It is normal for the werewolf in you to take over during sleep. We all went through it. We can practice to control it. You and me”, he seemed determined to help her after all, it is his genes, and Tundra’s, that’s doing this to her.

She did not ask to be a werewolf and they haven’t figured it out yet what they will do when their child is born and turns out to be a young pup. He has to help her deal with this. Vera turned to him and saw his guilt through his eyes. She smiled at him and gently ran her hand on his face.

“It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault. None of us knew this is possible. Nothing about us together happened before. We’re the first in everything and I think it’s a good thing. It means we’re breaking the taboo that dates way, way back. Us together means the alliance is real…although, the constant craving is not what I asked for”,

Hamish chuckled. Vera’s appetite has grown too. She’s constantly craving anything pasta.

“There’s something I must say to you. It’s not just when I sleep, Hamish. I feel this constant rage in me, like I’m always angry. I get triggered by everything. Of course, I can control it but what if I failed even just once and I hurt Maddox? Or our baby when he’s born? What if I happened to be in a meeting with the board and I got pissed by their comments and I lost it? It will not just result in me killing someone by accident. It will also undo the peace we established between the Order and the Knights. If talking to someone who’ve been where I am now will help, I must try it. Haseya was accepted by her people. I need to know everything about being a lycan if I am to live with it forever”, she explained.

“We’re not even sure she’s still around. I am not sure that Knights are immortals”, he expressed.

“You’re not, but none of the other Knights before you actually lived long enough to test that theory. You all got healing abilities so I doubt you’ll ever get sick. I guess we will find that out when you reached seventy”, he made a face at her, “…as for Haseya, she did not have a hide. She was like me, so I don’t know how that played out for her. It could be possible that she’s still around and it’s also possible that she’s gone. I need to know first if she’s still alive before I start summoning her spirit”, she replied.

Hamish never thought of it before. If their hides are immortal and they’re healing everything. None of them will ever get sick. Would age affects them? Vera and their unborn child will have the same ability to heal too. None of them will get sick as well. Are they all going to be immortals unless they got actually killed by any future enemies?

“Fine. I’ll help with searching for Haseya and I promise not to let you hurt anyone when your fuse breaks”, he vowed.

Vera put down her comb and pulled him into her so she can press her lips onto his. Aside from anger, a lot of her emotions have been elevated to a degree including lust.

Stunned by her aggressiveness, Hamish couldn’t help but moan at her fervor which amplified her thirst for him. Vera had pushed Hamish against the wall and he groaned when his back hit the hard surface. She was onto him right away, hands roaming everywhere, lips furiously attacking his. She’s coming onto him fast and hard.

“Vera—”

Despite liking it rough, he knows she’s not that aggressive and it was confirmed when she responded with a growl. He tried to push her a little but she swatted his hands and cupped him. When she looked at him, he saw two fiery red eyes staring at him with so much lust. He got confused as to whether be scared or be turned on by it.

“It’s still me”, her voice is raspy and breathy, “Don’t hold back…please”, she let him know.

She’s still in control. It’s all Hamish needs to know before he casted a silencing spell around the room and he gave in to his primal side and returned her aggressive act of passion.

He heard objects shattering and breaking everywhere. It’s hard to tell which is which. He pinned her against the wall. She pinned him against the wall. Both of them fighting for control. Her feral side brought out his and he caught sight of himself with his silver eyes. Then, he felt her nails…no, her claws scratched his back and he growled. He tore her underwear underneath her night dress and thrusted in her hard, buried himself to the hilt.

“Fuck!” she cursed.

Her voice is a mix of gasp, moan, and growl. It’s intoxicating for his ears and he wanted to hear it again. He started pounding into her without second thoughts. The force is brutal. He never heard her be so loud like that. His back stings from her claws but it’s only adding to the pleasure of it all. He couldn’t help the sensation that’s overwhelming him. Vera’s moaning and growling loudly. Her claws digging into his skin. Her red eyes and untamed desire are all too much. Hamish opened his mouth and bit her right shoulder which made Vera yelped. That bite was not gentle either. He tasted iron. His fangs had come out and it broke her skin.

“Harder…” she breathed.

Hamish pulled back to look at her and saw her all flushed. Her skin is nearing the color of her eyes. Her mouth is hanging open, revealing her fangs. She’s burning and he wants to share the flame. He thrusted in harder and as he felt her muscles clenched around him, her eyes started changing colors from red to purple to blue back to red.

“Oh, fuck…Hamish!” she cried out as she came and he growled as he was pulled along with her.

They stayed still for a moment as they both calmed down. He can hear both of their hearts beating rapidly. He’s sure she can hear them too. Once they had come down from their highs, he finally got a full sense of the state of their bathroom. Everything is broken. Vera’s eyes had returned to normal.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked.

His eyes are lingering on the bite he made on her shoulder. She caught it and nodded her head.

“I’m alright, Hamish. I actually wanted all of it…especially the bite”, she answered.

She admits her earlier aggression is shocking but she’s never been one for gentle vanilla sex. She always likes it rough even when it’s that rough. She wants Hamish to know that she consented to everything they did.

“Let me heal that”, he said.

It’s the only way that will make him feel better so she allowed him. While Hamish is healing her shoulder, she looked around her bathroom and sighed.

“I am glad you put on that spell or otherwise, Maddox will running in here with all these broken things”, she muttered and uttered a spell and everything was restored to normal.

Hamish really thank magic in situation like this. He cannot imagine spending hours cleaning up the bathroom manually and buying Vera new mirror and her toiletries that were broken in their haste.

They both cleaned up before lying down the bed to rest. After an hour or so, Hamish realized Vera is still awake while staring onto the ceiling of their room, lost in her thought.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I can’t sleep…actually, I don’t want to sleep”, she answered, almost like a whisper like she does not want to admit that to him.

Hamish knew why. She does not want to have another bad dream and toss him again against the wall. He put his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Sleep. I’ll be alright. I promise not to approach you right away when you started dreaming. You have to sleep for our baby, you know that. You will not hurt me again”, he said.

Vera is scared to slip up once more. Earlier, she was conscious and aware so even if her werewolf side came out, she’s still in control of herself. It’s a different story when she trashed in her sleep. She has no control over it.

“If I have a nightmare, don’t wake me up, okay? Step back and just wait…promise me”, she demanded.

It’s the only thing that will get her to sleep so he nodded.

“I promise. I will step back but I will not leave the room”, he promised.

With that affirmation, Vera allowed Hamish to pull her close into his body and she finally let sleep claim her.


	38. Haseya

Hamish stuck to his promise. When he felt Vera stirring beside him, he took a step back and let her come to on her own. She felt relieved when she saw that she had not hurt him this time. Before noon, they received a call from Jack that Lilith was successful in locating Haseya who happened to still be alive to this day. Alyssa was assigned to babysit Maddox while Vera and Hamish went to the coordinates Lilith found.

Haseya was said to live northeast of Arizona where most of Navajo people live. Hamish and Vera drove to Newark and boarded the plane to Window Rock. Throughout the flight, Vera was obviously anxious about meeting Haseya. She does not know what to expect and she seems to have forgotten what she wanted to ask her but she knows she needs to talk to someone same as her. When they arrived, the two rented a car and drove to where the tribe is.

“I wonder why we need to actually go on the trip, not that I have a problem with it, when you know, we can teleport or something…or we can’t do that?” Hamish said just to break the silence between them.

“We can do that, at least I can. Others can but with great sacrifice”, she clarified.

Of course, she can teleport herself to another place. She’s literally the most powerful person in the world right now.

“Then why do we need to ride the plane and drive?” he asked.

“…because I am not ready yet and the travel time is my way of getting myself ready for whatever it is that’s waiting for us”, she answered.

He sighed and put his hand over hers. She turned to face him and the sight of his warm eyes chases her nerves away.

“I’ll be here with you all the time. You’ll be fine”, he said.

She smiled.

“Thank you, Hamish”, she replied.

\-----------------------------------

Vera and Hamish finally arrived at Airbnb-Navajo Hogan where they booked themselves for an overnight stay. After resting for an hour, they began their search for Haseya. Hamish drove while Vera navigates using the coordinates provided. It’s almost dark when they reached the small compound where Lilith assured them to be the home of Haseya.

“Hello, we’re looking for someone named Haseya”, Hamish said to an older woman who approached them.

The native studied both of them from head to toe before gesturing for them to follow her inside the compound. Hamish held Vera’s hand as they followed the woman.

“Wait here”, the woman said and they stopped.

After ten minutes, the woman came out and told them they can come in the house.

A presence inside the house hit Vera hard and Hamish felt her tense. He squeezed her hand to let her know he’s still with her and she relaxed. He admits there is a different and strong presence in the house that even Tundra is on alert.

“It’s been too long since I’ve been address with that name. You two have travelled a long way”, someone greeted them.

The lights went on to reveal a very beautiful woman who looked like no over thirty in front of them. It’s Haseya. Vera knew it’s her without a doubt in her bones. She can feel it.

“Haseya, I’m Vera Stone and this is Hamish Duke”, she introduced themselves.

“The Grand Magus of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose and the leader of the Knights of St. Christopher, yes, I know”, they both frowned, “…and to see you holding hands, I must say, progress is evident. Two rival societies united by their leaders. It is something”, Haseya noted with a smirk.

She offered for them to sit and they did.

“Do you know about us?” she nodded. “Why didn’t you come to us or let us know about you?” Hamish asked.

In his mind, she’s still a wolf despite not being able to transform fully. He wants to consider her as part of the pack but it seems like Haseya does not want to be.

“I am where I belong. I had a sense of what’s happening but not as strong as lately”, her eyes turned to Vera, “You made the link stronger, Grand Magus”, she answered.

Vera tensed again. It’s like Haseya can see right through her.

“I think…well, all of us think that I may have been like you, a lycan”, Vera said.

Haseya hummed.

“Well, in that regard, yes we’re the same, but you’re so much more”, Haseya eyed her stomach, “You’re carrying the firstborn werewolf. He’s the one turning you into a lycan”, she explained.

Something caught Vera’s ears.

“He?”

Haseya smiled at her, a genuine smile this time. After all, she’s a priestess. She got so many talents and skills under her belt.

“Despite being the most powerful practitioner in this world, you were dying and you are pregnant. Giving birth to your special child will kill you if your cancer will not so your child decided to turn you into a lycan to save your life. Clever child. He loves you dearly…both of you”, she explained further.

Hamish could not help but blinked away his tears. Their child saved Vera’s life. It’s his conscious decision and he loves them. He feels so proud.

“I guess he’s already as stubborn as his father”, Vera muttered and that made Hamish chuckled.

“…but that’s not the reason why you want to see me”, Haseya noted.

The atmosphere went serious.

“No. To be honest, I am not sure how I classify myself nowadays. I know I am a witch. I am the Grand Magus of the Order but then I am more than that. Who am I really? Master of Vade Maecum? A Lycan? I am hoping I can get a sense of what I am by meeting you”, Vera revealed.

Hamish is not aware that Vera has been feeling that way. She’s always been so good at masking what she feels. Being the master of Vade Maecum shifted something in her as well as her connection to Hecate but he thought she’s already good with it and then they discovered she’s turning into something like them and it flipped the scale completely. He felt bad for not being able to see that.

“Deep down you know who you are. Being a lycan does not change that. It just adds spice into your life. When I was bitten by Alpha, I was so lost. I was changing and no one could explain it to me up until I met her next champion. I was not going to be a werewolf so I didn’t really belong to that category but I knew where I belong. I belong here with my people. I may be changed but I am still Navajo. My people did not treat me any differently and helped me hone my new skills and control it. It will be the same for you. At the end of the day, you’re still you even if you don’t feel it right now”, Haseya shared.

“How did you control it? The anger? I already hurt Hamish once and I can feel that rage inside all the time. I can reign over it when I am conscious but when I sleep…I don’t want to hurt the people I love. Can you help me?” Vera asked.

She’s not one to ask favors but she’s desperate. Hamish covered in blood because of her is not something she wants to see again. If she’s to live being a lycan for the rest of her life, she needs to be able to control it.

“I can. In fact, I already set up the compound for your training”, Haseya answered right away.

“You’ve been expecting us”, Hamish guessed.

“Having insights has its perks”, Haseya smirked which lightened up the mood.

Vera’s hand fell over her stomach. Her baby saved her life. She made the decision not to let him down. If their child thought it would be best to turn her mother like him, she has to make the work of proving him right.

Hamish went back to the Airbnb to get their bags while Vera was left with Haseya.

“Aren’t you going to ask what’s on your mind, Grand Magus?” Haseya asked when she brought her tea.

Vera frowned at her.

“Are you a mind reader too?”

“…not entirely but I am a good guesser”, Haseya replied.

“Fine. Are you immortal?” Vera asked.

The woman is hundreds of years old. She has to be.

“We’re not immortal. You and me, and your unborn child, we’re not immortals. We heal. We don’t get sick but we can be killed, like those Knights, like Hamish. The hides are the ones who are immortals. If you’re careful, yes, you can live as long as I have, even more”, she answered.

Vera at first thought it to be good news and then she remembered Maddox. He’s not the same as them. He’s human. Even if he becomes a disciple, he will still live on ordinary human life span. Sadness took over her. She’s going to watch her son die and her heart already breaks for it.

“Don’t jump too far ahead, Grand Magus. The boy still has full life ahead of him, all thanks to you. His life could have ended on that stone table but you saved him. Don’t worry about the inevitable. What’s important is that he will have the life that’s meant to be for him”, Haseya added.

Vera wiped the tears that escaped her guard before facing the priestess.

“You really are a mind reader and you’re very good”, she muttered which made the priestess laughed.

Though they just met each other, they get on very well. It’s not the lycan in them. They just like each other. Haseya admired Vera’s selflessness and her leadership and Vera likes the priestess realness and warm demeanor.

“Hamish is back. Go and have some rest. We start tomorrow and you will need all your strength. Mastering control is not an easy thing to do so you better be prepared”, Haseya informed her.

“I will be. Thank you”, she replied.

\-----------------------------------

The house that Haseya had allocated for them is lovely. Vera liked it more than the room they checked into earlier. It’s homey. She had called her son and told him that her trip had been extended. Apparently, Maddox does not mind. He’s having a blast with the Knights and she had a long talk with Randall about Maddox’s bedtime. Hamish heard everything and has a hard time suppressing his laughter. It’s always entertaining when Vera and Randall bantered.

“Where are they staying?” he asked when she put the phone down.

“At our house…I pray they wouldn’t trash the place or I will kill them”, she answered and leaned in to his warm body.

“Don’t worry, Jack is sort of a neat-freak so he will clean up everything”, he mentioned.

“I don’t think that’s going to make me feel better, Hamish”, she snapped and he laughed some more.

“Anything I missed when you’re with Haseya?” he asked.

“…not much. She told me we’re not immortals. We can live long but we can be killed like the Knights. The same goes for our baby. I also found out she’s a mind reader”, she answered.

“Well, that’s a great ability to have. No wonder she did well during the war”, he commented.

Vera scooted closer to him until her ass rubbed into his member and he reacted fast. She hummed when she felt him hardening against her backside. He nuzzled her neck and she let out a whimper.

“I thought you needed to rest for tomorrow’s training”, he whispered in a low tone.

“Yes, but I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep if you don’t fuck me right now”, she replied and he growled into her neck, biting her softly at first before digging his teeth into her skin.

Vera gasped at the sting before pushing back her ass into his body further. Hamish flipped her around and covered her with his body, savoring, pleasuring her until they are both laying down on the bed spent, sweaty, and satisfied.

“I don’t think I can train tomorrow”, Vera panted.

“Come on, don’t make excuses. I promise to give you massage tomorrow afterwards”, he said.

“I will hold you to that, Mr. Duke”, she replied before drifting off in his arms and he soon followed her into slumber.


	39. Home Again

The morning starts early for the two of them. Haseya is already preparing the clearing for their training. Vera wore her comfy clothes for what is about to take place while Hamish is busy worrying about the training. Vera settled for one cup of black coffee before kissing Hamish goodbye and went to see Haseya outside.

“You're early. I never took you for a morning person”, Haseya greeted.

“I'm not excited about getting myself dirty but I am anxious about this training”, Vera replied.

“I have a feeling you will be very good, Grand Magus”, the priestess replied with a smile.

The woman suddenly showed her red eyes similar to Vera’s when she's getting angry. Her fangs slowly came out as her claws made an appearance. Vera tensed for a moment but controlled her impulse to use magic to defend herself. Even though changed, the priestess appears to be calm and herself. She is in control. It is what Vera wants to learn.

“Now your turn”, Haseya said.

“I don't know how”, Vera said.

“Don't think too much, just feel”, the priestess instructed.

Following her advice, Vera closed her eyes and feel. It is amazing how much emotions she stores deep within her chest. It did not take long for her to be swamped with overwhelming emotions. Anger tops everything she’s feeling and her temper boils rapidly. A growl was heard first before her eyes turn blood red. As she struggled to control herself, her fangs and claws came out. She is aware that Haseya meant no harm towards her but she cannot control the rage filling her up. She growled at the priestess as her self-control was reduced to nothing.

“This is the part where you control yourself”, Haseya said.

She only got a growl in response.

“Think about why you came here for”, the priestess insisted.

The struggle is evident in Vera’s red eyes but this is the first time she let it out voluntarily and she has no mastery in controlling the irrational anger that is within her. All she wants is to fight, to kill, and to taste blood. She launched at Haseya and the priestess managed to deflect her attack fluidly.

“We are not here to fight”, Haseya said in between dodges.

It was heard by deaf ears. Vera continued to attack her with only one goal: to kill her. Every attempt of an attack is done with force and intention. Armed with centuries of experience, Haseya avoided all of it with ease and understanding. She had been there. She knows exactly what Vera is going through. When Vera landed on the ground after she deflected one of her attack, it intensified the former’s anger. She growled so loud, her red eyes lit up. The priestess heard it first before Vera’s magic hit her fast.

Haseya landed on the ground with a groan. Though it did not hurt as much, it's been a while since she took a hit. Excitement rushed through her veins and she bounced back fast. Battles had always been thrilling for her even back in the day. Now that she found her match she could not help but be enticed to fight back.

“If you insist, who am I to deny you, Grand Magus?” she muttered.

She launched an attack towards Vera and it is the fiercest battle everyone in the compound had seen including Hamish who had just arrived at the clearing.

The two battled with super strength and super speed along with Vera’s uncontrollable magic. It's all subconscious. She's not even aware that her magic is coming out of her. When Haseya managed to land a blow at her, the red in Vera’s eyes became purple and Hamish knew exactly what’s about to go down. It all happened so fast before Hamish was able to react. Haseya flew backwards and hit the tree. Once again, Vera’s eyes turned red. He can feel her anger and her desire the spill blood and by that she meant to spill Haseya’s blood.

“Vera! Wait…” he cut in, blocking her way towards Haseya.

Vera stopped marching and stared at him like she's trying to recognize who he is.

“It's me. Please calm down”, he said with his hands raised.

Haseya watched carefully as Vera slowly returned to normal at the sight of Hamish. It was a fascinating sight for the priestess.

“Hamish? Did I hurt you?” Vera asked in confusion.

“No, you did not”, he answered but her eyes darted towards Haseya who just got back on her feet.

“Oh god…”

“Don’t sweat it, Grand Magus. It’s been some time since I faced a worthy opponent. I enjoyed it”, Haseya remarked.

Hamish would have preferred for her to not indulge Vera into a fight but Vera needs to go through it to be able to control herself and hold back when needed be. Earlier only proves that Vera has no limitation once she turned her primal side on. She’s out for blood and if he had not intervened, she might have succeeded in killing Haseya.

“I failed, didn’t I?” Vera asked.

Haseya looked at her and to Hamish before glancing at her again. A smile formed upon her lips.

“No, you did not fail. I think I found your anchor”, she answered.

Vera’s brain caught up fast.

“Hamish?” she muttered.

“Your anger may get the best of you when you transform but he can always bring you back. Deep inside you know it’s always him. You just need to focus on that thought, how you feel when you see Hamish, and you will be able to control yourself. Use your anchor”, Haseya explained.

\--------------------------------

It was a progress. Knowing her anchor, Vera was able to get a grip of herself while letting out her lycan side. She and Haseya trained for three more days and on the third day, she was able to fully control transforming. She can even incorporate herself as a lycan with her magic which made her power so much stronger. She’s not only magically powerful. She’s also physically strong and fast. She’s basically indestructible.

“Come visit us any time you want, Grand Magus. You, both of you, are always welcome here in our home”, Haseya said when they’re stay had come to an end.

Vera had achieved what she came there for, got her answers, and succeeded in controlling her lycan abilities. She’s ready to go home and resume her life.

“Thank you for your hospitality and for all your help. If you ever reconsider it, feel free to visit us at Norwich. You can meet the rest of the pack at Belgrave”, Vera said and they hugged each other.

Both of them felt good at meeting one another. Haseya had long wished to meet someone like her and centuries later, she found Vera or Vera found her.

“Take good care of her but I know I don’t have to tell you that”, she said to Hamish.

“You know I will. Thank you and like what she said, we would love to have you in Belgrave. The others will be thrilled to meet you”, he replied.

“Alright, I will not keep you long. You have a flight to catch—” she eyed Vera and raised an eyebrow, “—or not”, Haseya muttered.

Hamish turned to Vera who is smirking.

“What’s going on? I am no telepath”, he said.

“We’ll be teleporting today. I want to see Maddox and crash on our bed, if it’s alright with you”, Vera revealed.

His throat went dry when she mentioned teleporting. Of course, the idea thrilled him but he never experienced it before. What is it like? Haseya laughed upon reading his mind and Vera already guessed what he was thinking.

“Don’t worry. It will be over soon before you know it”, she added.

“Sure…it’s not every day one get a chance to teleport across the country”, he agreed.

Vera took a deep breath as Haseya stepped back to give her space.

“Aperi ianuam. Fac me introire”, Vera casted as her eyes turned purple which always amazed Haseya.

A blue light appeared in midair and it formed a circle revealing Vera’s living room in Norwich.

“Shall we?” as she offered her hand to Hamish.

“Of course, my love”, he accepted and together they crossed the portal and then they’re home.

\-------------------------------------

VERA’S HOUSE

Randall almost dropped Vera’s china when he saw both Vera and Hamish at the living room with their luggage.

“Holy shit! Where did you two come from?” he exclaimed.

Vera’s eyes widened when Maddox came out of the kitchen running and she glared at Randall who just realized his mistake.

“Please, tell me you don’t speak like that around my son or I swear you will never see him and my baby again”, she threatened.

“No, I swear! I was just surprised. That’s all”, Randall said in excuse.

Hamish laughed and hugged his friend.

“We teleported…more like cross a portal but it was cool”, he informed him.

Randall now glared at Vera who is laughing with Maddox.

“Why do Hamish get to teleport and not all of us?” he complained.

Vera only made a face before the others came to see them. It’s a big reunion. They asked them to tell stories about Haseya and the training and they indulged them. After a while, their energies depleted and it’s time to call it a night. Vera had taken Maddox to his room before making sure the wolves downstairs are all asleep before joining Hamish to their room.

“Tired?” she asked.

“Who? Me? Never”, he answered and lifted her up before they both landed on the bed.

Vera chuckled and quickly casted a silencing spell in her room.

“I think I can finally breathe. I haven’t been able to do that in a long time”, she admitted.

“I know…me too. This is nice but I don’t want to jinx it”, he agreed.

“Well, whatever comes our way, we all can face it. Everyone under this roof is family and I know for sure that we will all die for each other. We can take on anything. I am sure of that”, she expressed.

Hamish smiled at her and put a kiss on her lips.

“Yes, darling. We can…together”, she smiled back. “I love you, Vera”, he declared.

“I love you too, Hamish”, she responded before they allowed themselves to finally fall asleep without looking at their backs for threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be the end but don't worry an epilogue is coming so it's not entirely over!!!


	40. Pup

**EPILOGUE**

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

The Knights has decided to throw a party for Vera at the back garden of her house. Yes, it has a back garden now courtesy of Jack’s new hobby with Alyssa and since there is a high risk that his plants will not last long in the Den due to werewolves who have no regards in stepping over his plants, he decided to transform Vera’s backyard into a garden. Vera gave him permission as long as she’s not going to be the one to water his plants every single day.

There is no particular event to celebrate. Somehow, they all just felt deep within their guts that they needed to make something special for their Grand Magus. While Hamish is busy distracting Vera back at the temple, the Knights decorated the back garden with lights with the help of Maddox. Randall is in charge in the kitchen with Lilith while Gabrielle and Nicole are doing the decorating outside. Jack and Alyssa used magic to make the setting more celebratory and within an hour, they heard Hamish’s car parked outside the house.

“I just can’t believe they all abandoned their posts just like that. I mean what could be more important than doing their temple duties? I did not promote them all to Magistratus so they can relax!” they heard Vera’s angry voice as soon as they entered the house.

That is right. They ditched temple duties to prepare for the surprise dinner party at her backyard. They just hoped that Hamish did a better job talking to her. Otherwise, it’s their heads that will be served on the platter tonight.

Vera was about to head upstairs when Hamish caught her arm and stopped her. She frowned at him and carefully walked towards him. Her proud belly reached him first.

“What?” she asked.

“I have to show you something first”, he answered.

“Can’t it wait? I am exhausted, Hamish, and I smelled like herbs. I want to take a bath first”, she protested.

“Please?” he pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

Vera groaned and rolled her eyes around. She can never refused him when he does that and he knows it too.

“Fine. Just make it quick”, she yielded.

Hamish accompanied Vera to the back garden and her breath almost came to a stop when she saw her backyard glittering with lights both literal lights and magic lights. Jack’s flowers blossomed in the night. The long table is set in the middle with delicious meals accentuated by the candle lights at the center of the table.

“Surprise!” they all yelled which made her winced.

She gestured towards her ears and they apologized. Sometimes, they forgot that Vera got sensitive hearing now.

“So, this is why you missed temple duty earlier?” she asked.

“We just want to do something nice for you, Grand Magus”, Alyssa answered.

It is nice alright. She cannot disagree on that but she failed to understand why the need for it.

“You know today is not my birthday”, she muttered.

They all looked at each other. They know that but somehow, they just have that gut feeling that they need to do this tonight.

“It does not have to be your birthday for us to throw you a nice dinner party”, Jack said.

Vera shrugged it off and decided to go along with it since she’s already hungry. She glanced over at Hamish and knew he’s in on it too which made her roll her eyes at him. He only laughed at her and talked with Maddox about sports.

Banter and jokes had been thrown across the dinner table and her backyard had been filled with laughter. It has been like this for months and Vera couldn’t help but get used to it even though she’s keeping her sense on alert, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Relax”, Hamish whispered in her ear.

He knew. Of course, he knew. He sort of got some sixth sense when it comes to her moods and emotions. He knows when she’s in distress and at the moment, holding back.

“Sorry…it’s hard to break this habit”, she said.

Hamish knew what habit she’s referring to. She spent years of her life always guarding herself from any threat, any heartache. Whenever it seems like everything is going fine, she couldn’t help but feel that something bad is about to happen.

“Don’t worry about things for now. Let me keep an eye for you. Just enjoy the moment”, he encouraged.

With that in mind, Vera allowed herself to relax and joined the banter. She laughed along with them and that is as close to letting her hair down as she can be and everyone is pleased that they were able to make her laugh.

In the middle of those laughs, Vera suddenly gasped and clutched Hamish’s arm tight…so tight that he winced. It killed the mood and they thought they have said something that offended her.

“What’s wrong?” Hamish asked.

“I promise I did not mean that comment as an insult. I swear you’re the best-looking pregnant woman I’ve seen. Please don’t demote me”, Randall said in his defense right away.

Vera shook her head as she tried to regulate her breathing.

“No, it’s not that”, she took a deep breath, “…my water just broke”, she revealed.

It took a few seconds before that sunk in. Hamish bolted and scooped her up with his arms and carried her out of the house. It’s like they all ran in autopilot. Lilith took care of Maddox while Jack had run ahead of Hamish to his car to start it. Hamish brought Vera at the backseat as Jack and Randall settled at the front.

“You’re early. The baby is supposed to come next month”, Hamish muttered nervously.

“It is normal to give birth premature. It’s not supernatural, Hamish. Get a grip. You looked like you’re the one going to push this baby out of you”, she snapped as the pain starts to kick in.

Jack kept his brain focused on the road. He didn’t trust Hamish to drive to the hospital with his state so he insisted on driving. Randall had called his friend at the hospital ahead so they will be ready for Vera. Her doctor is already waiting. Everything is set. Hamish held her hand as she bears the pain of labor. She can still remember the last time she went into labor and this is much more painful than the first. It’s supposed to be easier but because her child is going to be different, it is not impossible for the whole experience to be different as well.

“We’re here”, Jack announced.

It all happened quickly. They rushed Vera and nurses and her doctor surrounded her. Randall filled up her form while Jack called the others to inform them what’s going on.

“Hamish! I need Hamish…please…” Vera called out.

Hamish is there with her in an instant. He had promised her she will not do it alone so he’s keeping that promise.

“How long is she in labor? The baby is close to coming out!” her doctor exclaimed.

Vera frowned in alarm. She’s supposed to go under few hours of labor. Her water just broke. Her baby is desperately wanting to come out right now.

“I don’t know. Can’t you just deliver the baby?” Hamish snapped.

She squeezed his hand to calm him down. She knows how much he hates seeing her in pain and even though it is a good pain since they are having their baby, she’s still in pain.

“Alright, Vera…we will have to do this now. I will give you something for the pain”, the doctor said and prepped her for the delivery.

Hamish suited up and went inside the delivery room when he heard the growl. It’s Vera. He saw the panic looks on the nurses and the doctor. Her eyes are flashing red and purple as she fights the pain. Her fangs are on full-on display as well as her claws.

“Put them to sleep!” she yelled at him and quickly casted the spell to put everyone to sleep.

He went to her and saw her anguished face.

“What do I do?” he asked.

“Get, Mr. Carpio and Ms. Drake. You’re going to have to deliver this baby. The staff of this hospital cannot see me like this”, she answered.

Hamish ran outside as fast as he can and found Randall at the hallway with Jack.

“What happened? Is it done?” Jack asked.

“I need you and Alyssa now”,

“Why?” Randall asked.

“Vera is transforming. I put the doctor and the nurses to sleep. She needs you and Alyssa. Get her”, Hamish answered.

Luckily, Alyssa and the others arrived on time. Randall quickly grabbed Alyssa and the three went to the delivery room. The staff that tried to question them was quickly stopped by Alyssa’s spells.

When they arrived inside, Vera is full-on growling. Sweat on her forehead, her eyes are shining red.

“I thought I have stressed the importance of punctuality on all of you”, she hissed.

“Apologies, Grand Magus”, Alyssa muttered and quickly cast a pain removal spell on her.

It did not work all the way but it lessened the pain. Vera felt like she’s about to break in half. Randall suited up. He has enough knowledge on how to deliver a baby but to deliver a pup? This is going to be the first.

“I want to let you know I am doing this from medical perspective. That’s all”, Randall said as he sets in front of Vera’s thighs.

He took a deep breath and shifted into doctor mode even Hamish noticed the sudden indifference in his friend. At first, he was surprised that Vera asked for Randall and a bit worried because Randall is a guy and it would be awkward but he now understood why. Randall had been taking care of whatever Vera needed for her pregnancy, from the vitamins to cravings. He’s her personal nurse.

Vera clings to his hand and he also understood that it is his purpose inside the delivery room. He’s there to make her feel safe, to make her feel that she’s not alone this time. He stares at her and gave her a smile. He gently wiped the sweat on her forehead and placed a gentle kiss on it.

“Alright, Mommy Pup, push”, Randall said and she did.

It is a mixture of groan and growl. Her grip on Hamish’s hand is strong but he can take it. She gave a few more push until she heard her baby’s cry.

“How is he?” Vera asked.

Alyssa frowned. They were told that they did not ask for the gender of the child and Vera had guessed the gender of her child just now.

“He’s perfect, love. He is perfect”, Hamish answered.

A smile formed upon her lips before she dozed off.

\----------------------------------

The clean up at the hospital took few manpower to powder everyone into thinking they had delivered the baby themselves. They also discharged Vera early just to avoid any mishaps with regards to her wolf side.

At home, everyone is clamoring to the new pup, taking turns in carrying him.

“Mommy, you haven’t told us his name yet”, Maddox said.

To be honest, she had not thought of that yet. That’s why she’s delaying naming her son but after a few days, she finally came up with the perfect name.

“Christian Perses Duke”, she revealed.

They all looked at her awaiting explanation.

“Christian as derived from the Knights of St. Christopher. His father is one the leader of the Knights and the Knights are now his uncles and aunties, and Perses after Hecate’s father. Without her, we wouldn’t have any magic in this world right now. Without magic, none of us would be here. I think it’s only proper that the first natural born werewolf will be named in her honor”, she explained.

“It’s a lovely name, Vera. Thank you”, Hamish said.

Randall picked up baby Christian and started coddling him.

“They may gave you pretty name but you’ll still be pup to Uncle Randall—”

Suddenly, baby Christian’s eyes turned red and his cry became tiny growl which surprised Randall he almost tossed him to Vera. Vera took him away from Randall and Christian relaxed and returned to normal. It is the first display of his werewolf nature.

“I guess it’s safe to say he does not like being called pup”, Lilith teased and Randall swallowed.

They all burst into laughter at what happened. While they’re celebrating, Hecate is smiling up with the gods while watching them being happy after surviving so many obstacles. Finally, she can safely say that magic is in safe hands with Vera and the Knights.

**~~FIN~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this fic. I did not intend it to last this long but i am glad it did. Thank you so much!!!


End file.
